Random chatting with the turtles
by therandomer5000
Summary: Just chapters of me and the turtles chatting. It's very random.. better than it sounds! R
1. Chapter 1

**:explanation:**

**Me: Hi guys, If you have read the latest entry on Michelangelo's Diary, you'll know that Mikey and Donnie have talked my into writing a story type thing that tells you about the random chats we have. It will be insane... I just wanted you guys to know that if you have something you want us to discuss then tell us and we'll talk about it. Wish me luck guys... seriously... It will only be Donnie, Mikey and I for the first chapter because for some reason Leo and Raph are coming tomorrow.. they'll probably want to be involved... It won't always include all the turtles, It might be only between me and one of them or two or three of them ok? well... enjoy xx _I've had to change the text slightly but it's still the same!_**

* * *

'Hey Donnie, Mikey' I smile,

'Hey' Mike and Don reply

'so, I want to know why you guys are here in Scotland and not New York.' I look at them and watch as they look at each other.

'Cause we wanted to' Mikey grins unconvincingly

'A proper explanation please!' I sigh as I roll my eyes,

'Well you see. At the moment... Shredder has been quite...well... difficult shall we say.' Donnie explains, He has many people looking for us and it's just too dangerous for us to stay! Leo and Raph were going to come but they decided that we should escape first then they'd come a little later.. They really should be here right now..'

'yeah...' Mikey nods sadly,

'oh... So why'd you guys have to go first? what stopped them from joining you on your trip?' I ask confused,

'They were going to but you see, Splinter is going somewhere else instead of here.. He went to Japan, Leo and Raph wanted to make sure he got there safely before leaving New York.' Donnie smiles.

'So why'd you come to Scotland and not anywhere.. warmer? Why MY house?' I ask irritated,

'two reasons' Mikey grins,

'Yes?'

'It's fun to wreck your house!' He laughed,

'You're kidding me! SERIOUSLY?!' I gasp,

'No, he's just messing with you. We came to you because Raph told us too, You were the first person we found on Fanfiction that had Mikey and I as your favourites. We figured we would be safe here.' Donnie nods knowingly,

'We were surprised that you didn't freak out... We were just chillin' on the couch then you show up.. You took one look at us then walked back upstairs' Mike chuckled,

'I didn't believe you guys were really there, I thought that it was just my tired brain playing tricks on me' I shrug with a smile.

'That would explain the screams the next morning' Mikey giggled,

'I'm just glad you guys can hide.. My parents would probably freak out if they had seen you.' I smile at the thought,

'Yeah.. Most parents do' Don shrugged,

'Can I slide down the banister and go get some food?' Mikey asked,

'No, I will bring food up for you later.' I laugh as I shake my head,

'aww...' Mikey pouts

'So is it true what they say about Scotland?' Donnie asked with a frown,

'what do you mean?'

'do you all eat Haggis and drink whisky or Irn bru?' Mikey asked with wonder in his eyes,

'Do you always wear skirts? Why aren't you wearing one now?' Donnie asked as he looked at my army-print jeans.

'How did I know they were going to ask me all this? Guys, We don't all LIKE Haggis! I don't like Haggis at all and we don't have it every night! I do love shortbread though! Not every Scot likes whisky, It's very strong and gross. I tried it when I was at a party with my family and nobody actually liked it. Irn Bru.. not every one drinks it, It's nice... tastes very sugary. but I'm more of a coca-cola fan myself but I do enjoy Irn bru. The "skirts" as you call them are actually called Kilts, We don't really wear them.. We sometimes do when it's a special occasion like... em.. a wedding or for highland dancing.' I shake my head sadly.

'Interesting... So have you been to the highlands?' Donnie asked as he looked at my pictures of me and my friends on a hill.

'Yeah, I love it up there.. so beautiful' I smile as I remember them.

'Is it like the Farm-house?' Mikey asked curiously

'no.. not really' I shrug,

'so is that why you're not wearing a kilt just now? because it's not a special occasion?' Donnie asked with an understanding nod.

'well that and I don't have one' I smile with another shrug.

'It's true what they say about the weather though' Mikey frowned as he looked at the rain through the window,

'Yeah.. it rains a lot around here... It's kinda cold too. We do get warm sunny days though. It's great when it snows because we sometimes get off school!' I laugh as I punch the air.

'Lucky!' Mikey grumbled,

I look at Mikey in surprise 'Mikey, You don't even GO to school.'

'oh... yeah...' Mikey cocked his head to one side in thought. Donnie shook his head.

'You two can sit on my bed ya know.. you don't have to stand..' I smile a I pont to y brightly coloured bed.

'You're not on your bed' Mikey pointed out with a frown,

'She has to stay at her computer in order to type!' Donnie growled irritably,

'Yeah I knew that! but she has a laptop! She can move to her bed!' Mikey said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

'Stop talking like I'm not here!' I huff mockingly,

'Sorry' They said with a smile,

'I can't move to my bed! The charger doesn't go that far!' I explain,

'that sucks' Mikey frowned as he and Donnie sat down on the bed.

'I know' I say sadly,

'em.. what are they?' Donnie asked as he pointed to two objects on my desk.

'aww those are you guys!' I grin as I pick them up,

Mikey stared at them in surprise 'huh?'

'they are you in action figure form! That one's Mikey and that one it Donnie.' I grin as I pass the figures to the turtles.

'Why am I the only one with the mouth closed? Everyone else has their teeth showing!' Donnie asked slightly hurt.

'Yeah.. em.. I think it's either because you're not very violent or because of the gap in your teeth' I smile apologetically,

'I hate this stupid gap!' Donnie growls, Mikey edges away.

'I think it's cute' I smile with a shrug.

'How come mines doesn't have freckles?' Mikey asked as he pocked the cheek.

'Don't know.. I love your freckles' I smile,

'aww thanks' Mikey started to blush, Donnie was already blushing.

'well, we've gotta go.. I have german homework to do' I say as I glare at my textbook.

'awwwww...' The two turtles pout.

'sorry guys, bye readers!' I wave

'Bye!' Donnie smiles cutely

'Bye dudes and dudettes.. oh and don't forget to review!' Mikey grins

'remember if you have a topic you want us to write about tell me through review or PM I'll mention you at the beginning! I'll try to post up as regularly as I can!'

BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

'Hey, and welcome back! I'm afraid that Leo and Raph haven't arrived yet' I smile as Donnie and Mikey sit on the floor next to me.

'Hey!' Mikey grins wickedly,

'Hi readers' Donnie smiles,

'Guess what guys!' Mikey grins, 'TheRandomer can sit on her bed today!'

'Yeah, My laptop doesn't need charging!' I grin,

'Then why are we sitting on the floor?' Donnie asks,

'Because I want to Don' I shake my head with a smile, 'I would like to thank 14rosie14 for the suggestion and I want to thank EpicThunder101 for the suggestion. 14rosie14 will be first and we will wait for Leo and Raph to arrive before doing EpicThunders one'

'OK' Mikey and Donnie nod.

'let me see the suggestion!' Mikey grabs my phone and looks at it, 'Cool... I can do that!'

'I know you can' I smile,

'Randomer? could you be a darling and go get me your pot of sugar?' Mikey asked sweetly,

'You're kidding me! I just refilled it' I moan as I make my waydown stairs.

5 minutes later...

'I'm back, here ya go Mike' I frown as I give him the full pot of sugar, He pours it all in his mouth... and some on my floor..

'That's going to be hard to explain' Donnie observed as a mini mountain of sugar landed on the carpet,

'I'll think of something' I shrug, Mikey has went very quiet.

'Er... Mikey? Bro?' Donnie asks worriedly.

' .GOD!' Mikey shouts happily,

'WHAT? WHAT'S WRONG?' I ask as I look around my room,

'IT'S A MOUNTAIN!' Mikey giggled,

'Mikey stop screaming!' Donnie hissed,

'Wha-?' I look at the little sugar mountain, 'Oh... sure why not?'

**CRASH**

'I'm guessing Leo and Raph are here...' I sigh,

'I'll go get them.. please keep Mikey from doing anything stupid' Donnie shook his head as he walked ot the room,

'Wanna hear something funny?' Mikey asks me,

'What?' I ask,

'HELP! SHE'S TRYING TO KILL ME!' Mikey grins then sticks his tongue out at me.

'WHAT!? THAT'S NOT FUNNY AT ALL!' I scream as I hear the three other turtles run up to my room,

'What's going on?' Donnie asks as he ran in,

'YOU!' Raph growls,

'Uh oh..' I gulp,

'YOU'RE THE ONE THAT HURTS MIKEY AND DONNIE IN EVERY STORY!' He flys at me and I run.

'NOT EVERY STORY! I LOVE THEM REALLY!' I yell,

'RAPH! STOP IT DUDE! SHE'S TOTALLY AWESOME!' Mikey laughs,

'Oh... sorry..' Raph mumbles quietly,

'Oh... I thought it took more that that to calm you down' I comment,

'DO YOU WANT TO BE PUNCHED?' Raph bellows,

'No... I'll shut up now' I smile sheepishly,

'Hey Randomer, It's nice to meet you' Leo smiles as he holds out his hand,

'Hey Leo... Wow.. You're a lot taller than I thought you'd be' I smile,

'Yeah... Nick was wrong.. I'm the tallest, then Donnie,Raph, then Mikey' Leo smiles.

'I hate being smaller than my younger bro' Raph grumbles.

'I love being taller than you' Donnie smiles.

'Moving on... Leo, Raph, if you would please sit down' I smile, the four turtles sit on the bed and I sit with them,

'Epic Thunder wants us to talk about your shells, I have a few questions' I smile,

'But we haven't finished 14rosie14's one yet!' Mikey moans,

'Well I can't-' I start but Mikey starts to scream "wheee" and jumps out the window,

'Why did he just jump out the window?' Leo asks me as Raph goes to fetch him.

'Don't ask.. Donnie'll tell ya once I go down for dinner' I shake my head. Mikey and Raph come back and sit down.

'We're ready now' Donnie nods,

'I only have time for one question: How annoying are they?' I ask,

'What? our shells or the pain in our shells known as Mikey?' Raph asks with a smirk,

'Yeah very funny' I roll my eyes,

'They're pretty good for keeping us safe but they can also get it the way' Leo smiles.

'Yeah, It's annoying when we have to get out hands tied behind our shells, It's so uncomfortable!' Mikey giggles.

'I see.. well I'm afraid to say that that's all we have time for... so thanks for reading and don't forget to review' I smile,

'You can still suggest stuff!' Mikey grins,

'BYE!' we all shout.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sitting on my bed in a very large hoody and surrounded by tissues and crumpled up bits of paper. The turtles are sitting in a circle on the floor meditating but we can see Michelangelo is beginning to get restless.

'Hi readers, I'm off school today cause I'm not well. I'm very bored which is why I am doing this now' I sniff and smile, 'As you can see, My friends the turtles are meditating. They've been doing this for 5 minutes and Mikey looks like he's about to wriggle himself into being punch by Raph' I look down at the turtles to see Mikey wriggling and frowning, Donnie and Leo are quietly ignoring him but Raph has one eye open and is glaring and growling at him.

'Mikey, Sit still or I'll make you still!' Raph growls quietly,

'But I hate sitting still' Mikey moans, He's finally opened his eyes and is looking at me, 'How are ya feeling now randomer?'

'A little better but not 100%' I smile tiredly, I have no energy. Leo and Donnie are now finished meditating and are now looking at me sympathetically,

'Do you want me to make you some soup?' Donnie asks me as he stands up,

'Yeah, nobody is at home so you can wander around the house as you please for now' I nod,

'COOL! I'M GOING WITH HIM!' Mikey cheers and runs after Don,

'Thanks for putting up with us' Leo smiles as he collects the tissues and paper to put them in the bin,

'Yeah, Especially when you're ill' Raph smiles as he looks at my fish.

'It's fine, I love having you guys here and I'm going to be sad to see you go' I laugh sadly,

'Well, we don't know when we're going home' Leo shrugs, 'You may be stuck with us for a while'

'Leo? can ya leave me to talk to Therandomer... alone?' Raph asks,

'Er... is that really necessary?' I giggle nervously as I shoot Leo a pleading look.

'Em... I'll go keep Mikey out of trouble... he and Don together usually leads to something bad' Leo says quickly before hurrying out the room. I look round at Raph and he comes to sit next to me on the bed.

'I'm grateful for you letting us stay here, I'm also happy about how much you care for my little bros' Raph starts,

'Well I-' I stutter,

'DON'T INTERUPT!' Raph shouts at me and I jump, 'anyway, there is one or two thing that annoy and worry me about you'

'Er... and they would be?' I ask quietly, I don't want to be shouted at again..

'You hurting or killing my brothers in your stories and drawings' Raph says sadly,

'Hey! You looked through my drawings!?' I cough angrily, 'It's not like I kill them!'

'You've killed Donnie in one of your stories and in one of your drawings! Mikey is there both times crying over his death after having watched them!' Raph growls at me.

'Ok... I've never killed Mikey!' I point out,

'It's only a matter of time' Raph sighs before looking me in the eye, 'I just hope your no actually going to kill them'

'Of course not!' I gasp. he thinks I'm gonna kill them?

'WE'RE BACK! YOU BETTER HAVE NOT HURT THERANDOMER!' Mikey shouts as he runs into my room,

'Please don't shout Mikey' I say quietly,

'Oh... right.. sorry' Mikey smiles as he joins me on my bed, leo and Don follow soon after,

'Sorry but there wasn't any soup' Donnie smiled,

'He didn't even look for it, he was to busy taking your microwave apart' Leo rolled his eyes,

'I hope you put it back together again!' I hiss, My poor microwave...

'Yeah he did... are you tired?' Mikey asks me as he pushes his face in front of mine,

'Yeah... I am' I yawn,

'Get into bed then!' Leo insists as I push Mikey away.

'uh.. ok. bye readers, I'm going to sleep now' I smile,

'Don't forget that you can tell us something you want us to discuss!' Mikey and Donnie shout,

'Please review' Leo and Raph add,

'BYE!'


	4. Chapter 4

All you can see is Mikey and I dancing in the middle of my room to "everytime we touch" Nightcore version. Leo and Raph are sitting on the bed watching and laughing. Donnie isn't around just now. Mikey and I are doing a very crazy dance that includes kicking the air and nodding our head, we're a blur as we spin around together while singing with the song.

'Eh... Randomer, we're online' Leo chuckles,

'Cool, hey readers! I've always wanted to dance with Mikey and this is so FUN!' I laugh as Mikey throws me into the air and catches me.

'Hey guys! don't ya think we make a good match' Mikey giggles as we start to swing each other around,

'I'm surprised you're this happy Ran' Raph laughs,

'OH MY GOD! YOU GUYS SHOULD TOTALLY CALL ME RAN MORE OFTEN!' I laugh way to excitedly.

'Change the song already' Leo rolls his eyes.

'Fine, I'll change it to "skyfall"' I hiss as I change the song. Me and Mikey start doing a slow dramatic dance.

'So why are you so hyper?' Raph asks,

'I really don't know' I giggle, 'Oh.. maybe I should explain to the readers. Well 14rosie14 has suggested letting Donnie build something while he was here, he was of course thrilled so now he's downstairs in the kitchen taking my poor microwave apart... but I'm really excited because Sika wants us to discuss Donnie and April's relationship!' I explain with a laugh,

'Man Donnie is gonna be so embarrassed!' Mikey laughs,

'He'd better watch out for your Mother' Leo said worriedly,

'Chill, She's out shopping just now! we're totally fine!' I roll my eyes, 'You worry too much'

'That's what I tell him!' Mikey and Raph shout, Leo blushes.

'Let's listen to another song' I smile and change it to "you'll be in my heart"

'Leo, you dance' Mikey says as he collapses onto my bed.

'YEAH!' I grin as I pull Leo up and start to slow dance with him.

'Aww you two are cute together' Raph grins,

'HEY! SHE'S MINE!' Mikey shouts,

'Shut up Raph' leo hisses,

'Er... I'm not really anybodys' I say awkwardly,

'But you totally love me' Mikey grins,

'Yeah but... I can't go out with you' I say gently,

'Why not?' Mikey pouts,

'You're going back to New York at some point' I reply,

'We can go out and play around till then' Mikey moans, I giggle and drag him off the bed and begin to dance with him.

'GUYS!' Donnie shouts as the song ends.

'Uh oh..' I groan,

'Look what I made out of the Microwave' Donnie grins as a very small robot walks in,

'AWWW It's so cute!' I grin as I pick it up, It's the size of a mouse! I hold it up to Mikey and my face, Donnie talks to the others while we make faces at it.

**BOOM!**

I look in the mirror to see that Mikey and I have black faces, Donnie, Raph and Leo burst out laughing. I go to the bathroom to wash off the black powder, Mikey follows me in and we wash up.

'That was NOT funny' I hiss as we come back in.

'It SO was!' Raph's actually on the floor laughing.

'Donnie, you'd better fix that Microwave or you won't be my second favourite turtle!' I hiss again.

'Sorry Randomer-' Donnie starts but Mikey interrupts him,

'We're calling her Ran now'

'Oh... Sorry Ran but I can't... The thing that exploded was very important for that microwave' Donnie blushes at me.

'So.. now it's just a hollow metal box?' I ask,

'Er... yeah...' Donnie is now bright red.

'Is it where it was in the first place?' i ask with a frown,

'Yes it is' Donnie replies with a confused look,

'That's fine then, It'll just look like it broke' I shrug. 'Now for the fun part' I grab my black office chair and place it in front of Donnie. 'Go get a chair Don' I smile, he does what I say and places it in front of me and we both sit down. Leo, Raph and Mikey sit on the floor next to us, They're grinning like idiots.

'Am I in trouble?' Donnie asks with a frown,

'Nope! Sika has asked us to talk to you about April' I smile, Donnie's eyes go as wide as dinner plates.

'BUT- I- WELL- EM' Donnie stutters.

'Shhhh!' I give him an evil smile, 'Now, it's SO obvious that you like her.. like.. a lot! Why haven't you asked her out yet?'

'Well... em...' Donnie gives a tired sigh, 'Everytime I try she's too busy to talk... and when she's not... I remember that she's human and I'm a mutant freak... She wouldn't go out with me'

'Aww Donnie, You two are so perfect for each other!' I smile kindly as he looks up at me, 'You'd better hurry though cause I heard that Casey was going to come into the show soon'

'Who's Casey?' Donnie asks worriedly,

'Only my least favourite character.. I DON'T WANT HIM MESSING UP YOUR AND APRILS RELATIONSHIP!' I shout,

'Oh... ok?' Donnie looks awfully nervous but you would too if I had just screamed in your face about another person that you don't even know.

'Sorry... So do you think your ever gonna get the girl?' I ask sadly, I really want them to get together.

'Probably not' Donnie sighs in reply,

'What about you guys? What do you think about Apriltello?' I ask.

'Apriltello?' Donnie stares at me, 'How many people actually want this?'

'loads! It's the same with Leo and Karai' I smile,

'WHAT!' Leo growls at me, 'WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY ME AND KARAI?'

'Dude, we all know ya like her' Mikey rolls his eyes,

'I thought ya said that you were over her?' Raph asks,

'HEY! I'M THE ONE THAT ASKS THE QUESTIONS!' I shout, 'Oh and Raph, it's so obvious that he's not'

'Yeah I guess' raph shrugs.

'We are not talking about leo and Karai right now, if the readers want us to I will do that next time but not now' I smile,

'None of us really have an opinion on... Apriltello' Mikey grins.

'You know what... This is what I want to happen: Casey never to come into it, Klunk to be Mikey's adorable orange kitty, April and Donnie to get together, Leo and Karai to have a weird fight scene that ends with them kissing and getting together, Karai and Leo being parted because of the families involved then getting together anyway thanks to the help of Leo's brothers and I want Donnie to save the pulveriser, Turn him back to human!' I take a deep breath. All four turtles stare at me in disbelief.

'Woah.. you really have this planned out' Mkey whistles.

'Yeah... I want there to be loads of plot twists and things!' I smile sheepishly.

'Do ya think it will happen?' raph asks quietly,

'I don't know... Some of it might and some of it might not' I shrug,

'Why do you want us to have relationships?' Leo asks,

'Cause it's the whole big thing of "we're mutant turtles so we can't have a family" I think you guys having a relationship would be awesome!' I giggle,

'What about me and Raph? where's our girls?' Mikey asks sadly,

'Well Mona Lisa could come into the show and steal Rahs heart. Mikey, you have Klunk. Plus I don't want you to have someone because You're mine. but I guess Kala could come in and be yours.. I'd want her to be taller and less annoying though' I explain.

'Mona Lisa?' Raph asks,

'Kala? Klunk?' Mikey looks at me with confusion evident in his eyes.

'Doesn't matter... But I bet the reader agree with some of my suggestions' I wink.

'Well, I think we'd better go now before this gets any weirder' Leo suggests,

'Bye readers! don't forget to review and you can suggest a topic for us to talk about if ya want!' Mikey grins

'BYE!'


	5. Chapter 5

It's 10:30 in the morning and the turtles and I are still in bed, I'm in the middle of the pillow typing obviously. Mikey is on my right against the wall, Donnie is on my left and has one of his arms hanging over the bed and Leo and Raph are at the bottom of the bed lying over our legs in a very uncomfortable way. I'm already used to this because this is where we sleep while they are staying here, I'm completely squished. I move my elbow slightly and it sticks into Mikey's side, He wiggles violently as he screams and laughs at the same time. Next thing I know Me and Donnie are in a heap on the floor, Raph and Leo jumped off the bed to fight the "enemy" and they ended up tripping over us and we're all on the floor except Mikey.

'Dudes, hahahahaaa. Ran you shouldn't have dome that!' Mikey giggles as we get back onto the bed,

'I didn't mean to!' I hiss tiredly,

'Mikey! Ran needs her sleep! She's got a bad cold!' Donnie growls. It's true I have a really annoying cold that makes me sleep a lot.

'Why do ya have yer laptop out?' Raph asks me,

'I was bored... I guess now we get to start our little chat' I give Leo an evil grin,

'Awww, How many topics do we have today?' Leo asks me sleepily,

'Err, four I think' I grin again,

'What's first?' Donnie asks, My grin becomes huge as I look at Leo,

'Well, Sika who is one of my most regular readers and reviewers has asked for us to talk about Karai and Leo's relationships' I laugh madly, 'Thank you so much Sika!'

'Uh oh..' Leo groans, Donnie, Raph and Mikey chuckle at him before turning serious.

'OK, so leo. You and Karai... There was a spark when you first met wasn't there?' I start,

'Er.. yeah... I guess' Leo blushes furiously,

'My favourite Leo and Karai moment was when you two were fighting! Then Karai said "adorable but stupid" You actually stopped fighting to ask if she really thought you were adorable!' I laugh. Raph gives Leo a dirty look. 'What do you three thing of Karai and leo?'

'i think it's stupid! Karai is the foot!' Raph growls,

'I don't really mind.. as long as Leo doesn't get hurt' Donnie smiles,

'I think it's cute! Karai totally likes Leo back! we all know it!' Mikey grins, I grin back.

'Ok.. that's enough..' I smile warmly at Leo, 'Donnie, use your magic to put this thing on speaker so I don't have to type!'

'Sure' Donnie nods.

'That's better, now.. I want to thank Rika Hanyuu Furude for the suggestion because I've heard loads of rumors about this' I nod,

'About what?' Mikey asks,

'Well, some people think that Karai is Miwa' I say,

'WHAT!?' All four turtles shout in disbelief,

'I know' I nod,

'But... what do you mean? How could Karai be Miwa?' Donnie asks me and I let out a long sigh.

'Well, it was Shredder that killed Tang Shen and Miwa, so what if he didn't kill Miwa? What if he took her away and changed her name? raised her to be like him.. why else would he have a daughter? no sane women would have a baby with him!' I insist,

'But if Karai was Miwa, she would have a shred of honor within her but she doesn't! She is like Shredder!' Leo points out,

'Leo, Karai does have honor! She's only acting like the way she is because you guys betrayed her! She's trying to get back at you for almost killing her dad, I bet if you guys had to fight again she'd realise that she doesn't belong with Shredder and the foot. She wants to be on the good side with you Leo, she may not show it but she does!' I say angrily,

'But if Karai is Miwa then Leo can't go out with her' Mikey says in a sad voice, 'You can't go out with your sister... that would be gross!'

'yeah.. I hope she isn't miwa... oh and I've read fics about you and your brothers falling in love with each other and stuff' I laugh,

'EWWW! THAT'S JUST NASTY! WE'RE BROTHERS!' The four turtles pull faces,

'Some of it's kinda cute actually' I laugh.

'can we just move on to the next topic?' Raph asks me,

'Yes... em... Raph your the lucky one today cause the next topic is about you' I grin,

'Uh oh..' Raph moans,

'14rosie14 wants us to talk about Spike' i smile,

'ok' Raph shrugs,

'Where is he now? why didn't you bring him here?' I ask,

'I left him with April, she'll take good care of him while I'm stuck here... I didn't bring him because Leo wouldn't let me' Raph grumbles,

'Why not?'

'Cause we needed to make a quick get away! Spike would slow us down!' Leo shouts,

'Ok... calm down... Raph we all know you have a soft spot for the little guy, why is that? Why do you talk to Spike about your troubles when you have three brothers and a sensei that can actually help you?' I really want to know,

'Don't know... Guess it's just easier to talk to somethin' that can't talk back' Raph shrugs,

'ok... I understand, I talk to my fish and my Hamster about stuff. That's why I'm glad animals can't talk' I giggle,

'Ok...' Leo smiles nervously,

'Last Topic is... from EpicThunder101... What's it like to live with only each other for 15 years with the only other company being Splinter?' I ask,

'Well... in only five words? A. Pain. In. The. Shell.' Raph laughs,

'Strictly speaking "A" is a letter, I don't class it as a word' I point out.

'Whateva' Raph rolls his eyes,

'It's true though... We had loads of fall outs and stuff' Leo smiles,

'Yeah, we'd constantly annoy each other and we'd fight a lot. It was hard!' Donnie giggles.

'I liked it... we have a really close bond with each other because of not having anyone else... We have April now but it wasn't all that bad!' Mikey insists,

'Awww' I smile as I give Mikey a hug,

'yeah... I guess... we are pretty close now' Donnie smiles adorably,

'AWWWW!' I giggle as I pull Donnie into the hug,

'I guess we should be thankful' Leo smiles to Raph,

'Yeah.. I think just having your brothers with ya is kinda cool' Raph smiles back.

AWWWWWWWWWW!' I'm seriously about to explode! I pull Leo into the hug but Raph dodges,

'I don't do hugs' he grimaces, but I pull him into it anyway. We sit like that for a while then we finally let go.

'You guys are so cute!' I giggle, 'That reminds me, 14rosie14 has some messages that I was to tell you... em.. Donnie: "I support the Apriltello thing and if you want you should look at the message boards to see all the Apriltello fans". Raph: "If Mona Lisa comes into the 2012 series.. I WILL CHALLANGE HER TO A DUEL!" There you go' I smile,

'She'll challange Mona to a duel?' Raph looks surprised,

'Yeah! if Kala comes in I won't even challange her! I'l just attack her without warning!' I laugh, '14rosie14 and Sika are my regular reviewers and readers, Some of their reviews make me laugh! seriously! so thanks you two!'

'Can I ask the readers a question?' Mikey asks,

'Yeah, go ahead' I smile,

'I'm curious to see who's the most popular turtle so can you guys review telling us which turtle is your favourite?' Mikey asks,

'YEAH! THAT SOUNDS FUN! I'll give you guys until Monday to tell us and I'll post up a chat about the results on Monday! You can still give us topics to chat about, I might post up a chat involving your topics tomorrow ok? great! thanks for reading' I wave.

'BYE!'


	6. Chapter 6

I'm lying on my bed surrounded by the turtles, we're cuddled up together and I have a blanket around me. We're watching "Blackadder" and Mikey reminds me of Baldrick.

'Hey readers. just so you know, This one isn't going to have anybodys suggestions in it! I'm just going to randomly talk with them and hope that they don't do anything stupid' I smile,

'Hey! I found a can of monster!' Mikey grins as he looks through a box under my bed,

'Why do you have an energy drink under your bed?' Leo asks me with a surprised look.

'I actually don't know... MIKEY DON'T DRINK IT!' I yell as Mikey opens it,

'What's the worst that could happen?' Mikey shrugs,

'You could get sick and die!?' I suggest,

'No worse than that, it could work and give you MORE energy!' Raph growls,

'And that would mean the end of the world' Donnie chimed in.

'Oh well!' Mikey laughs, then he does what we were all worried about. He chugs it down!

'Uh oh...' I groan,

'How long does it take to kick in?' Donnie asks me,

'Don't know.. we'll find out' I whisper,

'Wow... that was way too sugary!' Mikey gulps with a grimace.

'Hey! I like monster!' I insist. It is actually quite nice.

'I'm bored' Raph grumbles,

'Watch Blackadder then' I say,

'It's boring' Raph replies,

'No it's not! It's funny!' I hiss,

'Ran... Can we do something else?' Leo asks.

'No... FINE!' I hiss as I turn the tv off, 'What do you want to do?'

'Errr..' Leo started but was interrupted,

'YAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!' We turn to see Mikey sprint out my bedroom and run downstairs,

'Looks like we're going to chase Mikey instead' leo says as he runs after Mikey with Donnie at his heals, I'm about to run after them when Raph grabs my wrist.

'What's wrong?' I ask him quietly,

'Isn't your brother downstairs?' he asks me,

'Oh.. Yeah..' I smile nervously,

'Then why did ya let them go?' He asks angrily,

'I kinda forgot..' I admit,

'My brothers are now in danger and you just "forgot" about the threat!?' He asks me,

'My big brother is not exactly a threat..' I point out.

'Whateva' Raph groans,

'Why do you say that so much?' i ask,

'What do ya mean?' He replies as he raises an eyebrow,

'You always say whateva when you run out of stuff to say' I giggle. He was just about to say something when Mikey ran in and started to jump on my bed.

'MIKEY!' Leo and Donnie ran in panting,

'WHEEEEEE!' Mikey replied,

'grrr, I'd better go... I'm never going to sleep tonight' I sigh tiredly. 'Raph, do the honors'

'You can still vote for your favourite turtle but please wait until the next chat is posted up before giving us a topic, Ran is running out of space in her book. Please Review'


	7. Chapter 7

It's a very foggy morning so the turtles and I are out in the woods with my dog, Tess. We're sitting at a picnic table and I have the laptop, Tess is sitting by Mikey's feet while he rubs her back.

'Hey readers! I figured the turtles could do with some fresh air.. I'm absolutely freezing' I shiver.

'Hey dudes and Dudettes! It's so awesome out here! We've got a bunch of stuff to do' Mikey grins,

'Yeah! That's another reason we're out here, It'll be easier to do one of the topics' I smile, 'I want to start with Rika Hanyuu Furude's topic... emmm... First of all a warning to Mikey: You're doomed in ep Parasitica'

'What do ya mean I'm doomed?' Mikey asks nervously, The others are on full alert,

'I haven't been able to watch it yet cause it hasn't been on any of my video sites.. But I have read about what going to happen, i won't say anything cause I don't want to ruin it for other people... But you really are in trouble Mikey..' I shrug, 'Oh and if anybody knows a site that the episode might be on please tell me so I can watch it!'

'You want to watch an episode were Mikey is doomed?' leo asks,

'yeah, sounds funny' i smile, the turtles look horrified,

'But I thought I was you favourite turtle!' Mikey asks,

'You are, don't worry I'm sure you'll be fine and I bet there's a brotherly moment at the end' I grin happily.

'I hope so..' Mikey gulps,

'next up is Blackbandanawearer... What job would suit each turtle..' I smile at the topic,

'Blackbandanawearer? is this person a foot ninja?' leo asks me,

'Doubt it... Donnie you're being awfully quiet' I look at him and he looks guilty,

'I've seen one of the topics and I really don't want to discuss it' He sighs, I look at my list and see the one that would upset him,

'Sorry Don, but we'll do that one next' I smile, 'Right so.. jobs... em.. Leo: Martial arts teacher... Raph: wrestler... Donnie: scientist or a teacher... Mikey:... hmmm... Comic book store owner... Child entertainer.. i can't think of anything else..' The turtles look at me in surprise,

'wow.. Donnie would be a good scientist.. And Leo would be a good Martial arts teacher! Raph would be an awesome wrestler and I'd totally want to own a comic book store!' Mikey's eyes shine happily and I giggle.

'Right, back to Rika Hanyuu Furude... : discuss Aprils mum.. I mean mom and Timothy' I look up at Donnie to see him close his eyes and look away.

'We'll start with April's mom' leo says gently, Donnie nods.

'Tell me guys, what happened to April's mom?' I ask,

'We've never asked.. It seemed inappropriate' Leo explains,

'yeah, we wouldn't want to upset her' Mikey nods sadly,

'Can we just move on from that one?' Raph asks, I look at Donnie,

'Yeah ok... Timothy is next..' I look at Donnie, 'Do you know if he had any family?'

'I... Don't know' Donnie replies, he looks up at me and I can see the guilt in his eyes.

'What's your relationship with him?' I ask softly,

'I was his sensei...' Donnie nods,

'Was he a good student?' I ask but I know the answer,

'No, he was the worst student I could have asked for' Donnie rolls his eyes humorously,

'Come on Donnie, tell us what's making you feel so guilty' I beg, i can see his brothers shoot me a thankful look,

'I failed him... he was my responsibility, I was supposed to keep him from harm.. I couldn't even save him from being mutated and I don't think I can turn him back to human' Donnie explains sadly,

'It's not your fault Don' I say, 'He wanted to be mutated, no matter how many times you told him about the dangers he wouldn't listen! He was stupid enough to get himself into trouble! You guys are Master Splinter's responsibility and he can't always keep you from getting hurt or from getting into trouble but he tries! He's always there for you afterwards which you are doing for Timothy! You're a good friend to him Donnie' Don looks at me with a smile, I can't help but love that adorable toothy- gap grin he does!

'Donnie, you're smart! You'll turn him back' Leo smiles,

'Yeah.. and even if ya don't at least he can't get himself into trouble now' Raph smirks.

'You'll do it Don! I'll help ya if ya like!' Mikey grinned, Donnie looks scared of that suggestion.

'So now we're on EpicThunder101's topic: Donnie's gap and Raph's chip...' I look up at the two turtles mentioned, 'Did you guys get into a fight or something?'

'No we didn't do this to each other' Donnie chuckles, 'I was born- or mutated- with this gap'

'Yeah and I got this' Raph points at the lightning shaped gap in his plastron, 'From my sais, I tried to twirl them for the first time and they cut me, then I had to spar with Leo. When he kicked me in the chest it just fell off... You should have seen his face!' Raph laughs,

'Oh.. ok ... Right so moving on to our last person: 14rosie14. We'll start with "Donnie saves a princess' I smile,

'Wait.. what?' Leo asks me,

'Dude, when did you save a princess?' Mikey asks in surprise,

'I don't think I've saved a princess' Donnie says in surprise,

'It's a game on , unfortunately.. We can't play it here in Scotland cause it only exists on not .UK. But don't worry! A guy on youtube posted a video of the game.' I grin as I turn on youtube. 'Watch' The turtles and I watch as the guy plays the first level, I pause it when we see the first princess.

'So.. I'm supposed to be dreaming of saving "princess" April?' Donnie asks dreamily,

'Yeah' I giggle,

'Is that Raph... in a dress?' Mikey laughs,

'Why am I a princess?' Raph looks really angry,

'This is priceless' Leo chuckles,

'Hey you two! I wouldn't laugh just yet, there are two more levels!' I chuckle,

'But... Surely one of the levels will have April in them?' Leo asks,

'We'll see!' I laugh. The first level had a zelda type theme to it, next up is a Mario theme. I pause the video again when we get to the princess.

'Which one of us is that?' leo asks,

'Can't you see the orange mask?' I giggle, The three older turtles burst out laughing. Mikey stares at the screen,

'i make a hot princess' Mikey chuckles, 'Thanks for saving me Donnie'

'Y-You're welcome.. PRINCESS Mikey!' Donnie laughs as I play the video again.

'I'm not in it!' Leo laughs happily. I just roll my eyes and watch the video, We now have a star wars theme. I pause the video when we get to the princess.

'Oh my god!' Leo stares at the screen in disbelief,

'OH MY GOD! HAHAHAHAAA LOOK AT FEARLESS!' Raph laughs loudly and uncontrollably, Even Donnie can't help but laugh!

'Dude... You're one ugly princess! Even Raph looked better than you!' Mikey groans,

'Let's just play the video!' I laugh. We watch the rest of it till the end.

'So... I didn't get to save April?' Donnie asks,

'Nope, but you got to see your brothers in a dress...' I try to stop my laughing.

'Is that it for today then?' Leo asks me,

'Nope, 14rosie14 wants us to plat truth or dare with you Leo! You have to say dare at least once, 14rosie14 suggest saying dare to Donnie cause he'll be nice' I giggle,

'No way am I being nice!' Donnie chuckles.

'Ok.. Raph why don't you go first?' I suggest,

'Truth or dare?' Raph asks,

'er... Dare' leo smirks,

'You sure about that Leo?' I'm concerned now.

'Yeah, i can take anything he wants me to do' leo smiles at me,

'Er.. ok then' I shrug,

'I dare you to... Climb that tree and jump onto that piece of ground by the river' Raph smirks,

'NO WAY! That's dangerous! It's fenced off for a reason! Any weight on it could cause it to collapse into the river! leo could drown, there's been loads of rain so the river is really full!' I don't want leo to die!

'It's ok...' leo gulps, I can see that Raph is having second thoughts. leo is at the top of the tree, we all watch with worry as he jumps over the fence and lands on the bank. One minute he's there, the next Leo and a bit of the bank is gone.

'LEO!' We shout ast we run to the fence, but none of us can get anywhere near where Leo was.

'I'm ok' Leo coughs as he climbs back up onto the grass, he climbs over the extremely spiky fence and joins us back at the table,

'You ok Leo?' Mikey asks quietly,

'Yeah, I'm fine' Leo replies, he's wet and muddy.. we'd better be going home soon,

'Donnie' I point,

'Ok... em.. truth or dare?' Donnie asks,

'truth' Leo replies,

'Er... Do you think that you'll have to take over from Splinter one day?' Donnie asks,

'Em... yes actually, Splinter told me that I would and I've been training for it' Leo replies with a nod,

'MY TURN!' I grin, 'Leo, truth or dare?'

'Truth.. I don't trust you with a dare' Leo smiles,

'GREAT! Leo, How much do you love Karai? and what do you think of her? what's attractive about her?' I ask,

'Hey! that's 3 truths!' Leo grumbles,

'I don't care' I reply,

'Fine... I love Karai a LOT, I think she's really pretty and fun and I like how she's... em..' Leo is finding the next words difficult,

'Naughty?' I grin at him, He looks surprised,

'Yeah..' He blushes.

'Mikey you're up!' I grin

'Truth or dare?' Mikey asks,

'Dare.. I don't want anymore truths' Leo chuckles,

'COOL! Hey Tess, come here girl' Mikey calls Tess over to him and looks at Leo, 'I dare you to kiss Tessy-dog on the lips'

'Ewww!' We all grimace, Leo looks like he's about to puke!

'Do I have to?' he asks,

'Yes... grr fine.. em I'll change the dare..' Mikey grumbles,

'Kiss that bitch on the lips instead' Raph points at me,

'Hey! I'm not a bitch!' I growl,

'Fine, better than kissing a dog.. but not by much' Leo grimaces again,

'Hey! Why wouldn't you want to kiss me?' I ask, I'm feeling kinda hurt,

'DON'T KISS HER LEO!' Mikey and Donnie hiss, but too late. Leo kisses me gently,

'woah... I never thought I'd kiss a mutant turtle' I giggle nervously,

'I'm a much better kisser!' Raph insists before kissing me,

'Er.. I think I prefered Leo' I admit, Donnie comes up to me and kisses me,

'how was that?' Donnie asks me,

'April is a very lucky girl' I gasp,

'HEY WHAT ABOUT ME!' Mikey runs over and practically head buts me,

'I think your my favourite Mikey' I grin at him, I've always wanted to kiss Mikey!

'AWW YEAH!' Mikey cheers,

'So what's with all the sudden kissing?' I ask,

'None of us have ever kissed a girl so we wanted to try it' Raph shrugs,

'Er... ok?' I smile, I'm still a little flustered.

'Now Leo, Kiss Tess' Mikey insists, Leo rolls his eyes them kisses Tess on the lips.

'Ewwwww!' Leo moans as he spits and rubs his mouth, Tess just runs away.

'Let's go home now, This isn't doing much for my cold' I groan as we get up, 'Mikey you do the honors'

'Remember readers! You can still vote for you favourite turtle, the results will be shown tomorrow. You can give us topics to talk about too! Please leave a review!' Mikey waved as he runs to catch up with us,

'MIKEY, GRAB THE LAPTOP!' I shout,

'Oh right, yeah'


	8. Chapter 8

the turtles and I are outside in the woods once again. It's very warm for once so we're all boiling!

'H-Hey readers' I pant tiredly, Mikey and I had a race to see who could get to the table first.. He won of course '

'So Ran, You said you'd tell us the results today' Mikey smiled,

'Oh right.. ok just.. give ..me a ..sec..' I look at my notebook and read the results while trying to keep the page down. 'Well, Leo and Don are joint last and.. Mikey and Raph are joint first place'

'What?' Leo asked,

'That's so unfair!' Donnie moans,

'Sorry guys but we all knew that I was the best' Mikey grinned,

'Hey I was first place too!' raph insists,

'Shut up' I roll my eyes with a laugh, 'We're going to start with Rika Hanyuu Furude's dares, yes dares.'

'Wow.. Who has to do them?' Leo asks worriedly,

'There is a dare for each of us' I smile, 'but first,Rika wants to know you three's reaction to the summary for parasitica' The three older turtles look at each other as I clear my throat, 'Mikey must save his brothers when they are under the control of a parasitic wasp'

'We end up under it's control?' Raph asks worriedly,

'How am I supposed to save them?' Mikey asks me,

'Don't know.. Fight your brothers and kill the wasp I suppose' I frown with thought. 'Right, onto the dares! Leo first'

'What's my dare?' leo asks me,

'You have to admit that you want to marry Captain Ryan' I giggle, the turtles do too,

'How am I supposed to admit to something that isn't true?' Leo asks cooly,

'It is true, just get on with it' I laugh,

'Ugh, I want to marry captain Ryan' leo grumbles,

'I knew it!' Raph laughs,

'it was so totally obvious dude!' Mikey giggles as he and Donnie high-three each other.

'Next up is Raph' I burst out laughing once I see the dare,

'Uh oh.. What's the dare?' he asks worriedly,

'You have to dress up as a bunny and do cute poses while I take pictures' I laugh,

'grrrr, i don't have a bunny costume' raph beams,

'Don't worry Raphie, I brought you one' I giggle as I pull a pink bunny costume out of my bag.

'Grrrrr' Raph growls as he put it on, I take pictures of him with my phone.

'Wiggle your tail Raphie!' Mikey laughs, leo and Donnie can't speak because of all the laughing.

'Ok ok.. you can stop now' I laugh,

'good, now delete the pictures' Raph insists as he takes the costume off,

'No way!' I laugh, raph grabs my phone and chucks it in the river,

'HEY!' I shout, Mikey goes after it for me and brings it back.. 'I think it still works' I sigh,

'Raph that was uncalled for!' Donnie growls,

'Anyway.. moving on, Donnie your next' I smile kindly,

'W-What's my dare?' Donnie asks,

'You are to write a love letter to April and put you name as Your secret admirer.' I read out.

'Aww man' Donnie groans, but he does it anyway.

'Well done Donnie, that was very brave' I smile once he's finished. Donnie blushes, 'Next up is Mikey'

'What's my dare?' Mikey asked excitedly,

'You are to clone yourself' I frown, 'I don't think that's possible'

'No not yet anyway' Donnie frowns,

'Em... Donnie, you can dare Mikey to do something instead' I smile,

'Great! Mikey, I dare you to...' Donnie gives Mikey an evil smile, 'Kiss Raph'

'WHAT!?' Raph and Mikey yell, Leo and I laugh as Donnie giggles.

'Do it' Donnie says to Mikey,

'Fine' Mikey grumbles, He turns to Raph. He grabs Raphs face and kisses him.

'ewwwww!' Raph moans afterwards.

'bleh!' Mikey pretends to vomit.

'The last dare is for me' I grin, The turtles look evil all of a sudden. 'My dare is to... KISS MIKEY!' I squeal happily,

'Cool!' Mikey grins, Then we kiss.

'Thanks Mikey' I wink, he just laughs.

'Is that it for the dares?' leo asks hopefully,

'Yeah but there might end up coming around again' I smile, 'Ok next up is Blackbandanawearer: What's the lamest movie you've ever seen?'

'The smurfs' All four turtles reply,

'Yeah... I agree' I nod, 'There's another question though'

'What is it?' Mikey asks

'Memorable adventure from your childhoods?' I ask them

'Can I tell! Can I tell?' mikey begs,

'No, I'll tell it' Donnie insists,

'Go ahead Don' I smile,

'Well one time when we were little we were told by Splinter that while he was out getting supplies we were to stay in the lair. Mikey and Raph of course, decided to disobey and went out anyway. leo and I joined them in order to keep them safe.' Mikey giggles as Don carries on, 'We were walking down a sewer tunnel and suddenly Mikey disapeares! We had no idea where he had gone, We could here him crying though.'

'What age were you?' I ask,

'We were 6. anyway, we walked over the area where Mikey had last been when the whole tunnel floor just gave way! We ended up in a dark cave kinda place, We were all stuck because we were pinned under rubble. We were still together but Mikey had went completely silent, We didn't know where he was or anything. We were all worried about him.. If I remember correctly.. It was Raph who was the most worried! he wouldn't stop calling for Mikey, Leo was practically shouting himself hoarse, They were both so worried for him! I couldn't shout for him though because all my breath had been knocked out of me. After a while Splinter found us and he had Mikey with him.' Donnie finished.

'Mikey.. What happened to you?' I ask worriedly,

'Well after I had fallen I was scared which was why I was crying. I heard my brothers shout and the tunnel collapse, I was so scared I ran away. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going but I ended up running towards a dead end. I was completely lost.. I sat down and just cried' Mikey chuckled, 'Eventually, Master Splinter came and helped me. You should have seen him... he'd been home to see none of us there.. He was really worried but I told him what had happened and we went to get them back' mikey smiled at his brothers.

'Well that was an interesting story...' I smile, 'I never experienced anything like that'

'We didn't think you had' Leo smiled, Raph was blushing. he had been since Donnie told us he was the most worried.

'We'll move onto the next one.. this is from EpicThunder101: Why do Leo and Raph fight for stupid reasons?' I giggle slightly, 'I think that's something we all want to know!'

'We don't fight for stupid reasons! We fight because he's a pain in the ass!' Raph grumbles,

'Eh dude... that is a stupid reason' Mikey pointed out,

'Shuddap Mikey!' Raph growled,

'We fight because he refuses to follow orders and he refufes to accept that I'm the leader and he's not' Leo sighed,

'YOUR ORDERS ARE STUPID AND YOU'RE A CRAP LEADER!' Raph roared,

'Please don't start fighting' Donnie rolled his eyes, Leo looked hurt.

'Raph, Read my story "Big brother won't fail you" Cause Leo helped me with it' I insist as I open up a tab and pass the computer to Raph, Mikey and Donnie read it too.

'I thought you said they wouldn't read it' Leo growled as he blushed,

'They need to know Leo' I insist. The three younger brothers give me my computer back and stay quiet.

'L-Leo..' Mikey says quietly,

'yeah Mikey?' Leo asks, Mikey doesn't answer. Instead he flings himself onto Leo and gives him a huge hug. Donnie and Raph join in.

'Awwww' I smile warmly as I sniff. 'This is such a cute brotherly moment!' The four turtles pull away with big smiles,

'Read the next one Ran' Leo smiles to me,

'Ok... this is the last one for today.. 14rosie14: What do you think of the new tmnt 2012 card game. I showed you guys this last night remember' I smile

'Yeah we remember, None of us were actually in the packs that the guys showed us' Raph said,

'Actually, Donnie and April were in the same pack' Leo grins at Donnie,

'Yeah Donnie was on top of April!' Mikey bursts out laughing as he finishes his sentence,

'You dirty little-' Donnie begins,

'GUYS PLEASE DON'T USE ANY LANGUAGE HAT OULD MAKE AN OLD LADY FAINT!' I shout,

'An old lady? seriously?' Don asks me,

'It was the only thing I could think of' I shrug.

'o...k...' The four turtles stand up and stretch,

'Bye readers' I yawn, 'You can still give us topics to talk about and now you can dare us too'

'BYE!'


	9. Chapter 9

I'm sitting on the floor with the turtles, I'm boiling while they aren't.

'Hey guys..' I smile,

'Hey, she's in a bad mood because she has homework and she's just come back from the dentist' Donnie shrugs,

'Why aren't you doing your homework?' leo asks me angrily,

'It's for thursday... wait... YAAAAAY!' I suddenly perk up,

'What's with you?' Raph asks irritably,

'I'm going on a trip on thursday! and a walk on Friday!' I cheer.

'Normal... can we just get on with the questions?' Donnie asks me angrily, They're annoyed cause I said they can be dared!

'Let's do this!' Mikey grins, I just laugh

'Ok.. first up is Rika Hanyuu Furude: Donnie, have you ever heard of the LH from another dimension that doesn't grab people by the face and is really smart?' I look up at Donnie,

'That sounds impossible..' Donnie stares blankly at me,

'I've seen him.. I really liked how he got along with all of you but the Leatherhead you know is just plain adorable!' I smile,

'You think that monster is ADORABLE!?' Leo and Raph gasp,

'Hey! Some poeple call you guys monsters! Think about how it makes you feel? How can you expect other to act in a way that even you guys don't!?' I ask angrily,

'Sorry' The two older turtles mutter.

'Ok... next up is Blackbandanawearer: What kinda music are you into?' i look up at the turtles,

'You go first Ran' Mikey smiles,

'I love music but I don't have a favourite genre... I like rock, pop, heavy metal and some others too' I explain, 'Don?'

'I like classical music, It's relaxing but I do like the occasional rock song' Donnie shrugs,

'I like heavy metal, rock and rap' Raph smirks,

'I like pop, rock, rap and that's about it' Mikey shrugs,

'I like classical music and animal sounds, I just like music that can relax you' Leo smiles.

'Awesome, there's another bit... : Ran, I dare you to draw the tmnt as well as you can. I actually did that as soon as I looked at that suggestion. You guys can't see it but Me and the turtles can' I smile as I pick up my sketch book,

'They're crap' Raph frowns,

'gee thanks' I roll my eyes,

'I'll teach ya how to draw us if you want?' Mikey suggests,

'AWESOME!' I grin, 'next up is 14rosie14: Have the guys ever seen anything on the internet that's really disturbing about them?'

'Yes!' All three of them say,

'We think T-cest and anything that includes us... you know...' Leo looks at me awkwardly,

'What were you wanting to say?' I ask, he whispers to me,

'So anything that involves you guys in a romantic relationship with each other' I say,

'Yeah... We'd never do that' Mikey shudders.

'I kinda like it' I shrug, 'I don't like it with sex scenes but I like the thought of you guys showing how much you care'

'You're sick' Raph wrinkles his beak,

'Come on guys.. we've seen worse' Donnie shrugs, the brothers look at him, 'It's not like we can see it but we did barge in on Karai and dogpound... doing stuff..' The four turtles shudder,

'really? Karai and Dogpound?' I ask, 'Aww poor Leo..' I sigh,

'Not really' Raph smirks, we all look at him and Leo's expression looks horrified,

'Shut up Raph!' leo warns,

'I walked in on Leo and-' Raph begins but is quickly silenced by Leo leaping on him.

'Leo and who?' I ask excitedly,

'We don't know' Mikey shook his head and Donnie did the same,

'Leo and KARAI!' Raph shouts as he leaps up and away from Leo,

'Really?' I ask happily,

'Maybe..' Leo refuses to look at us in the eye,

'Dude that's nasty!' Mikey groans,

'I have to agree with him Leo... that's disgusting..' Donnie wrinkled his beak.

'I DIDN'T MEAN TO! WE WERE BOTH DRUNK AND WE MET IN THE STREETS AND ONE THING LED TO ANOTHER!' Leo insists loudly,

'Yeah, it led right into the alley and into a dumpster' raph smirks,

'RAPH! THAT IS INAPPROPRIATE!' I shout, 'I may have rated this as T but that doesn't mean people younger won't read it!'

'Sorry' Raph rolls his eyes.

'right so.. Sika: Slap all the turtles and Raph is to tell each of his brothers why he loves them' I smile, 'I think we'll start with Raph telling his brothers, go ahead Raph'

'urgh! Leo first I guess' Raph stands in front of Leo and looks him in the eye. 'I love you because... You're protective of me.. We're really close and we're practically best friends. I can always talk to you about anything' Raph nods his head.

'Aww thanks Raph' leo grins, Raph moves on to Donnie,

'I love you because... You're really smart, You can help me with anything I find difficult. You won't judge me for anything I do' Raph nods his head again,

'Thanks Raph' Donnie smiles, Raph goes to Mikey,

'I love you because.. You're probably the one that needs the most protection.. You keep us all happy and laughing even in the darkest of times.' Raph growled then moved away,

'Awww! Raphie loves us!' Mikey laughs,

'heh heh' I giggle as I move towards the four brothers, 'Who wants to be slapped first?'

'You hurt any of them and you'll be sorry!' Raph growls,

'Don't be such a baby' I roll my eyes.. 'Hmm... I'll do Leo first' leo stands in front of me and I raise my hand.

SLAP

'Ow' Leo rubs his cheek before stepping back,

'Donnie next' I smile, Donnie stands in front of me,

SLAP

Donnie puts his arm up to stop me,

'Hey!' I moan,

'Sorry.. It's instinct' Donnie shrugged,

SLAP

'ow..' Donnie moans, Next up is Mikey,

SLAP

Mikey pretends to fall down and die and I can't help but laugh,

'Dudette! I can't believe you just slapped me!' He pretends to look offended but I just keep laughing. Then Raph's next.

'You sure ya wanna do this short stuff?' He growls,

'I have to..' I gulp,

SLAP

Raph doesn't do anything but growl,

'You have 5 seconds to run' He growls,

'Uh oh..' I groan

1

'C-Come on Raph.. you wouldn't hit a girl right?' I ask nervously,

2

'L-Leo?' I ask,

3

'Sorry but you had it coming' leo shrugs,

5!

'AAAAHHHH! WHAT HAPPENED TO 4?' I scream

'It was slapped!' Raph yells as he chases me out the room.

'DONNIE! FINISH THE FIC FOR ME PLEASE!' I call,

'ok.. that's all guys but you can still suggest stuff and now you can dare us.. please review' Donnie smiles.

'RUN RAN! RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN!' Mikey cheers,

'HELP!'


	10. Chapter 10

I'm sitting on the floor again with the turtles in front of me, I'm really hyper!

'HEY READERS!' I scream and laugh at the same time,

'She's way too hyper today' Raph groans,

'I LOVE IT WHEN SHE'S HYPER!' Mikey laughs,

'Ran.. get on with it' Donnie groans,

'fine... first... this is more like a message than anything else.. Blackbandanawearer: Donnie, Can you be my planning teacher? I could make something that i'll use and keep forever with you as a teacher! Ran, Don't sit on the floor or you'll get o cold' My eyes widen as I leap onto my bed, 'Mikey: look up YGS 25 if you like rap, he makes fun of people's comments'

'Cool! Can we look him up?' Mikey asks me,

'once I've done this! I need to finish this so I can pack my stuff for tomorrow!' I grin.

'aww..' Mikey and Raph groan,

'Right so... Sika: I dare the turtles to.. tickle Ran for 5 minutes straight...' I look up at the now grinning turtles, 'Aw SHELL!' I scream as they pounce.

'HEHEHEHEEH!' They laugh as I struggle.

5 MINUTES LATER...

'Ha, you totally deserved that' Mikey chuckles as I gasp for breath.

'Oh my.. hahahaha... That was NOT fun! hahahahaa... !' I gasp,

'I'll read out the next one' Leo laughs, '14rosie14: tell Raph rofl on the "four getting slapped" thing.

'Your welcome' Raph grins and winks at 14rosie14.

'Ran, let the turtles decide as a group for you to do something' Leo grins at me and so do the others.

'Do the readers hate me or something?' I ask sadly,

'what should we get her to do?' Donnie asks.

'hmmmm... I know!' Mikey grins, 'I should jump off the roof with you in my arms!'

'Er.. nah you're ok... really! I don't feel like dying today' I smile nervously.

'Come on! I won't let ya die!' Mikey pouts,

'She seems scared' leo observes,

'Let's do it then! Actually, she'll have a go with all of us' Raph gives me an evil grin.

'NO WAY! I'LL DIE!' I shout,

'Once we've done it you can tell us who you felt safest with' Donnie suggests.

'urgh! fine!' I grumble, we go into my brothers room and climb out the window onto the rooftop in front. Then we climb up to the very highest point.

'Who's going first?' Leo asks,

'We'll do it oldest to youngest' I insist.

'Fine' leo smiles as he picks me up into the bridal sweep. He must know that I'm nervous because he whispers, 'Don't worry, I've got you' in my ear.

'Ok go' I gulp. Leo takes a flying leap off the roof and I scream all the way down.

'Thanks for bursting my eardrum' Leo laughs once we're back on top of the roof.

'Sorry.. I was scared' i shrug,#

'Me next' Raph picks me up the same way as Leo and takes me to the edge.

'Oh god.. please don't kill me' I beg,

'Relax, I've got ya' he smiles. He leaps off the roof and I scream a little quieter than last time,

'I see you're starting to relax' He says once we're back at the top. I nod, 'Remember you've still got Mikey to go' Raph chuckles, 'he's very clumsy when it comes ta landin' I gulp loudly.

'Come on Ran, It's our turn' Donnie chuckles as he picks me up in the same way as the others. He leaps off the building and I don't scream this time.

'That's actually kinda fun now' I giggle once we're on the roof again.

'Don't be doing it with out us though' leo says with a frown,

'Don't worry, I'm not THAT stupid' I laugh as Mikey picks me up.

'You ready babe?' He winks. 'Let's fly'

'Seriously?' I ask, unimpressed. Mikey leaps off the building, I don't scream. once we hit the ground Mikey lets go of me and we both go rolling in opposite directions. All I can hear is laughing from the others.

'Sorry' Mikey blushes once we're back in my room.

'It's fine' I smile,

'So who'd ya feel safest with?' Raph asks,

'I felt safe with all of you but... I felt the safest with Raph because of how strong he was holding me' I nod to Raph, 'I felt safe with Don and Leo because they were holding me gentle yet firm' I grin at them, 'I felt safe with Mikey because he held me securely.. until the end' I laugh.

'Well... you're not dead! That's a positive thing' Mikey chuckles,

'Yep' I grin, 'Ok.. next up is EpicThunder101.. There is a dare for each of you and they all include singing. so here are your lyrics, I'm sure you'll recognise them.. When I say your name and song you have to sing a bit of it.. I haven't got time to write out the whole song' I shrug 'Ok so.. Raph, sing Dora the explorer!'

'Do I have to?'

'Yes' I nod,

'ugh.. Doo-Doo-doo -doo-dora, Dora,

dora dora dora the explorer.

Boots is super cool

Exploradora'

'That'll do Raph' I giggle, He glares at me and stands back, 'Leo! Sing Call me maybe!'

'Fine, Hey, I just met you

and this is crazy

but here's my number

so call me maybe!

All the other boys..

try to chase me

so here's my number

call me maybe!'

'Ok Leo that'll do' I smile, He nods and stands back. 'Donnie, sing Barney theme song!'

'Aww man! Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination

And when he's tall he's what we call a dinosaur sensation

Barney's friends are big and small and come from different places!'

'That'll do Don.. I don't like the theme song for Barney' I frown, Mikey is the only one left to sing, 'Mikey, sing Baby by Justin Bieber,'

'Ok.. You know you love me

I know you care

just shout whenever

and I'll be there

You are my love

You are my heart

And we will never ever be apart

Are we an item?

Girl, quit playing'

'OK! STOP! I HATE JUSTIN BIEBER! or beaver as i like to call him.. but that would be an insult to beavers' I shrug, 'No offence to Justin or anyone who like his music!'

'ok..' Mikey smiles,

'I'm afraid that's all we got today, I'll hopefully post up tomorrow but I might be too tired. Keep posting in your topics and dares cause ya know I love em and we'll do em! Please review and have a nice day!' I smile.

'BYE!'


	11. Chapter 11

I'm lying on my bed surrounded by frowning turtles, I'm half asleep but they don't care.

'Hey readers, Sorry for my 3 day absence... I've been kinda busy. I wasn't going to post anything today but then I decided I would which is why they're annoyed... They wanted another day off' I explain, 'I have a good amount of stuff for this chat so before any of them can get too huffy we'll start'

'Ok' Mikey smiles, He really can't stay angry for long! But his brothers can,

'Hurry up, the quicker we finish the better' Raph grumbles, Leo and Don nod.

'Shut up Raph and you two had better stop nodding or I'll let Mikey do whatever he wants with you!' I hiss, Mikey gives his brothers an evil grin. Leo and Raph look worried while Donnie looks disgusted.

'That sounds wrong' Donnie grimaces.

'It only sounds wrong if you think wrong' I roll my eyes with a laugh, 'Anyway, first up is 14rosie14; Ask the guys what they think of a bunch of girls crushing on them' I look up at the turtles,

'I love it! But there must be something wrong cause nobody would crush on Raph' Mikey grins as he points at said turtle.

'Shut up Mikey' Raph growled,

'Actually, there are a lot of girls that crush on Raph! People seem to think he's the hottest because he's the toughest and the most protective' I shrug.

'Do girls crush on Leo and I?' Donnie asks curiously,

'Yeah of course! They crush on Donnie cause he's shy and sensitive, He's intelligent and cute and he doesn't kill unless he has to' I smile, 'They crush on Leo because he's the oldest, He's calm, strong and a really lovable character! He'll do anything to protect you guys and anything he loves' Donnie. Raph and Leo blush, 'They love Mikey because he's fun, energetic, cute, sweet, sensitive and he's just lain awesome' I wonk at Mikey who blushes in return.

'Well it's obvious which one you love' Leo chuckles,

'Yeah, Mikey's my favourite but I also love Donnie' I smile.

'You have a thing for the younger turtles huh?' Raph smiles knowingly, I blush furiously.

'So what do you guys think?' I ask quickly,

'It's kinda creepy.. I mean we haven't met them or know anything about them' Raph grimaces then lightens up, 'But it's kinda awesome too!'

'Fair enough, Leo?' I look to him,

'I think it's kinda nice as long as they don't get too.. You know.. Fangirls can get kinda crazy sometimes..' Leo chuckles.

'Heh don't I know it' I laugh as i remember how crazy I can get. 'Donnie?'

'I think it's sweet... I mean.. they don't care what we look like.. They'd quite happily let us walk around freely' Donnie smiles.

'Well yeah but you'd probably have a flock of them around you every time you stepped outside' I chuckle, 'And I'd be one of them!'

'Really?' Raph asks,

'Yeah... moving on.. Next up is Blackbandanawearer: Why do you think I call myself the blackbandanawearer?' I look up at the turtles, 'er... Because you like ninjas?'

'Cause you're favourite colour is black?' Donnie suggests,

'Are you part of the foot?' Leo asks with a frown,

'Cause you like the foot? You like Karai?' Raph shrugs,

'You ARE Karai!' Mikey yells, 'or you just randomly thought of it'

'Either way, please tell us why' I beg, 'Next up is Sika; Ask the turtles what they think of Angst and tragedy fics.'

'I don't like them' Leo shakes his head, 'They usually include us losing someone, falling out or being alone'

'Some of them are ok... really depends on what they're about' Donnie shrugs,

'I like ones that end up with me fighting someone' Raph grins,

'I prefer humour to those ones.. Angst and Tragedy are my least favourite' Mikey nods, 'I prefer fics that have happy endings'

'That's good' I smile, 'EpicThunder101: I dare Donnie and Leo to belly dance to itsy bitsy spider'

'WHAT!?' Leo and Donnie ask,

'Sorry boys, You gotta do it!' I laugh.

'Fine, come on Donnie.. let's get this over with.. Hey! Ran you have to sing it!' Leo grins at me,

'What? Why do I have to sing it?' I ask,

'Come on Ran! We've heard you sing it before' Mikey smiles.

'When did I sing it?' I ask

'When you first read the dare' Raph chuckles,

'Y-You guys heard that?' I ask embarrassed.

'Yeah and we're going to hear it again' Donnie grins. 'Go'

'urgh.. Fine

**Itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout**

**down came the rain and washed the spider out**

**out came the sun and dried up the rain**

**and the itsy bitsy spider went up the spout again**' I sang, Leo and Don stopped belly dancing.

'I can't belive you know all they words to that song' Raph rolls his eyes.

'Hey! I grew up with that song! It's a cute song!' I smile at the memories.

'Just get on with it' Raph rolls his eyes again.

'Fine, but if you keep rolling your eyes they will eventually roll out you head and I'll stand on them!' I giggle, 'Rika hanyuu furude: Sing the most embarrassing song you can think of... hmm.. Well i know a lot of embarrassing songs but unfortunately i can't sing them because they're made up of swear words... But i'll tell you what they are called... don't look them up cause they will give you the wrong idea about Scottish people! The channel on youtube is called Mankyrecords, and if you want to find the one I find weirdest look up: NEDS Kru here you karaoke ya bawbags! (I know the last word is bad but I did rate this as a T for a reason!) Don't let this video change your view on Scottish people! We're not like this at all! (well at least not all of us..)' I shake my head,

'Can we listen to it?' Mikey asks.

'Yeah but put the headphones in' I pass him my phone and headphones. 'I want to apologise to Gabriellat73, we can't do your dare because Leo won't let me... We don't know what it does but I have a pretty good idea. Leo won't let us though.. especially after Mikey and I did the cinnamon challenge together..' I giggle, 'it was funnier when Raph and Leo did it! Donnie didn't though cause he's allergic to it'

'Well that's all right?' Donnie asks.

'Yeah.. Bye guys! Remember to leave a review and give us a topic or dare or both!' I wave,

'Bye!'


	12. Chapter 12

the turtles and I are just chilling on the couch, nobody is home so we're safe. We're just playing Cluedo.

'Hey readers! Say hi guys' I grin,

'Hey!' They all smile,

'See they're getting into it now heh' I giggle as the turtles nod.

'Shut up and get on with it' Raph groans,

'Ok.. Rika Hanyuu Furude; Donatello, is it true that your rival is Jewis A.K.A Platypus DJ?' I ask,

'Yes.. trust me he's really annoying... I'm not going into details though' Donnie frowns,

'Seriously.. Don't question him about Jewis' Mikey warns,

'Er... ok then? Blackbandanawearer: Talk about leo and Raph's ability to forge stuff like blacksmiths in 2k3 series' i look up at the two eldest turtles, 'Can you guys do that?'

'Duh! Of course we can! We'd need to' Leo rolls his eyes,

'Yeah! We wouldn't be much use otherwise' Raph laughs,

'What about you two?' I ask the younger ones, 'Can you do that?'

'No..' Mikey looks down at his feet,

'We're not physically strong enough' Don shrugs.

'Fair enough' I smile kindly, 'It's no big deal'

'I guess' mikey looks really sad.

'14rosie14; What's it like being on tv? Do you watch yourselves? Does tv show everything? Is it creepy?' I look up in interest,

'Tv doesn't show everything.. We don't watch ourselves... It's kinda creepy..' Leo says simply.

'It's kinda weird being on tv.. Everyone knows what our lives are like... We're supposed to be shadows in the night and yet we always have a camera crew with us..' Donnie shrugs, Raph nods.

'It's all real though... We do all the stuff on tv' Mikey grins.

'I'm sure you do' i nod back with a smirk. 'Sika: I dare the turtle brother except Michelangelo to have a go at being Cowabunga carl' I giggle, 'Thank you Sika!'

'AWESOME! You guys seem to think I'm exaggerating! Go and get kicked and punched in your dude area and see how much it hurts!' Mikey grins,

'We'll watch you on tv once.. i've.. set up.. the spy camera... hold on...' I moan as I set the spy camera up, 'There.. You guys are the cowabunga carl bros... Have fun.. Come on Mikey take a seat and let the show begin' I smile.

'Where do we go?' Leo asks once the three turtles are in their costumes.

'The house next door is having a party and I told them you guys would be along' i smile, 'Bye'

'Good luck dudes... You're going to need it' Mikey murmurs. The turtles go to the house next door and me and Mike watch go into the house and disappear in a tidal wave of kids, All you can hear is the sound of grunting and yelling.

'I think they know how it feels now' I smirk,

'Totally! Thanks again Sika' Mikey grins.

'We're going to go now and save the others... Please review and remember to leave a dare, topic or both!' I wave and Mikey winks,

'Bye!'


	13. Chapter 13

I'm sitting at my desk only the two older turtles are with me,

'Hey readers! I bet you're wondering why it's only Raph and Leo with me today, Well Mikey and Donnie are in a small cupboard right now because of the first dare. Thank you Rika Hanyuu Furude!' I grin, 'let's watch them'

We look at my computer screen to see Mikey and Donnie standing in a small cupboard, they seem tobe in mid-conversation.

'She's completely weird.. Shoving us in a closet.. ' Donnie shakes his head angrily,

'I'm sure there's a good reason!' Mikey giggles,

'Doubt it' Donnie shrugs,

'Mikey, go' i whisper into the microphone that connects with the earpiece on Mikey,

**'Hey Donaloser, oh I mean Donatello,**

**I didn't mean to diss ya please don't run away and hide**

**Saw you sobbing at that movie "A very happy bride"**

**Here I'll pass you a tissue**

**Try to have some turtle pride!**

**Coz the Ladies don't like your sensitive side**

**like April for example but i guess it's just implied!**

**She won't get with you, she just won't get with you, not gonna get with you, never going to get with you, YO!**

**Take that Donatello!' **Mikey grinned once he had finished the rap, Donnie stood there in shocked silence. He didn't move. 'Eh.. Donnie?' Mikey wakes his hand in front of Donnie's face but Donnie grabs it. 'Donnie... Let go... You're hurting me!'

'You. are. dead. to. me.' Donnie growls, we turn away from the screen when Donnie leaps. Mikey screams fearfully.

'I didn't know Donnie could be.. like that..' I gulp.

'Yeah... This is always the worst case' leo shrugs.

'The dare was to lock them in a room and get Mikey to rap that, just in case it wasn't obvious' I shrug, 'Raph, do me a favour and go get Mikey and Donnie for me'

'Fine' Raph nods,

'Hurry! Try and get to them before Mikey dies' I whimper, 'I need him for the next one!'

_**A few minutes later..**_

Raph comes back dragging two squirming turtles.

'Hey guys' I smile,

'I AM NO LONGER TALKING TO HIM! HE DOESN'T EXIST ANYMORE!' Donnie growls, I can see Mikey pout.

'But Donnie' he moans, but Donnie ignores him, 'You know I hate being ignored!'

'Eh.. well... moving on.. 14rosie14: What dare/question did the guys hate the most?' I smile at the next part, 'And why do my dares go weird?' I giggle slightly, 'For the last part; I really don't know'

'I know which I hated most' Leo nods, 'The one where I had to talk about Karai and our relationship'

'What relationship?' Raph smirks, 'She tries to kill you and you flirt, That's not a relationship bro'

'Whatever' Leo frowns,

'I hated the one where I had to dress up as a bunny and pose' Raph glares at me,

'Yeah.. I didn't like that one either.. Every time I see a bunny I think of you' I moan,

''I didn't like the one where I had to slap the turtles' I frown, 'It was fun at first then Raph beat me up'

'I didn't like the one where I had to talk about April' Donnie shudders,

'Oh yeah, by the way we accidentally sent those love letters to her... Hope you don't mind' Mikey smirked but Donnie Just blushed and turned his back to him. 'I liked them all... They were kinda funny! I didn't like the jumping off the roof one though... It hurt!'

'Yes.. I know it did..' I smile. 'Next up is Blackbandanawearer: What's Mikey's favourite prank that he's pulled over the years? favourite mythological creature? Cartoon character?... I'm guessing this is all for Mikey' I smile,

'hmm..' Mikey frowns, 'My favourite cartoon character is Spiderman, he used to be in cartoons but I don't think he is anymore... Favourite mythological creature is a unicorn..Favourite prank... that's hard... There are so many I love but... I guess my favourite would be the classic cling-film on the toilet seat' Mikey giggles,

'Yeah I did that to my brother!' I laugh, 'So funny!' i look round to see Donnie and Leo walk out the room, 'Where are they going?' I ask, the others shrug, 'mikey, I think you should apologise to Don'

'But it wasn't my fault!' Mikey gasped,

'i hope you're not trying to blame Rika Hanyuu Furude!' I hiss,

'N-No never...' mikey frowns,

'Go. Now.' I point to the door and Mikey runs through, I turn round to see Raph. 'Why am I always stuck with you'

'Deal with it' Raph snaps. Leo walks back in.

'They'll be back in soon' Leo shrugs.

_**A few minutes later... again...**_

Donnie and Mikey skip back in, both of them are giggling.

'Hey! You made up! Yay!' I grin, Mikey and Don nod. 'Cool so.. this is actually a message. Rileyraph'sgirl: you should invite guests' I look up to see three turtles grinning at Raph.

'What?' He asks,

'rileyRAPH'Sgirl' They all say together,

'Someone loves you!' Mikey says in a baby voice,

'Shut up Mike' Raph chuckles, 'Hey rileyraph'sgirl, don't mind them'

'Moving on...' I gulp, 'Oh actually, yes we might invite guests if you guys have anyone in particular you want' I nod at the turtles, 'Sika: what do the turtles think of 2k3 Splinter?' I show the turtles the picture,

'He's so widdle!' Mikey giggles,

'He is very small... and old..' Donnie observes.

'He's doubled over...' Raph frowns,

'he's just got a simple wooden staff.. our Sensei has a green glass one' Leo nods, 'it represents balance'

'Cool, I didn't know that!' i grin, 'That's all for today guys.. so see ya!'

'Please leave a review! You can give us a Topic, dare or both and if ya really want you can ask a guest to come on! Only one per entry!' Mikey winks,

'BYE!'


	14. Chapter 14

Mikey and I are just sitting on the mat and we're having a thumb war. Raph and Leo are on my bed watching, Donnie is sitting in my office chair watching.

'hey read-OUCH!' I yelp, Mikey smirks, 'Mikey, It's a thumb war! You're not supposed to break my thumb!'

'heh sorry...' Mikey giggles,

'Hi readers! Sorry for not writing yesterday, The turtles went out for the day.' I smile,

'It was totally awesome! We went to M&Ds!' Mikey grins,

'I love M&Ds...' I pout, 'I wish I could've went'

'You were in school' Leo smiled,

'Yeah, you had to go cause your parents had been invited to the school remember' Donnie smirked,

'Do you mind!' I hiss, 'Anyway, Sika: What kind of girl do the turtles want?' I smile slightly, 'Oldest to youngest!'

'Em... I'd want someone that was like me in personality, I'd want them to have.. hazel eyes.. short black hair.. about the same height as me' Leo nods,

'That description sounds a lot like Karai' I smirk, leo just blushes,

'I'd want someone hot' Raph smirks, 'I'd want her to have an attitude like mine.. She'd be a red head or blonde with green eyes like mine.. her hair would be just longer than shoulder length... I'd want her to be smaller than me'

'Donnie?' I ask,

'Em... ginger or brown hair... not too long... Blue eyes, freckles along her nose and cheeks...' Donnie looks like he's dreaming, 'I'd want her to be into science or at least know something about it. She's have to be smaller than me'

'You basically just described April' I grin, 'Mikey?'

'I want my girl to be able to have fun, she'd have a great sense of humour and she'd be so random and crazy! I'd like her to energetic but lazy at times...' Mikey frowns with thought, 'I don't really care what she looks like but I guess I'd want... brown hair that went down to her waist... Her eyes would be hazel, brown or green... She'd be just shorter than me'

'That sounds a lot like Ran in the looks department' Donnie snickers, the two older turtles do the same,

'My hair only goes halfway down my back' I point out, 'The personality is a bit off though... I'm really lazy around the house... I like to think I have a god sense of humour... i'd have to have one to hang out with my friends' I shrug, Mikey giggles. '14rosie14: Do the turtles have accounts for; Wanna-bees, youtube, facebook etc?'

'wanna-bees? what's that?' Raph asks,

'No we don't.. people pretend to be us on those websites' Donnie nods,

'Splinter would never let us have one anyway' Leo chuckles,

'I have a myface page' Mikey grins, 'That's how I met Chris' I watch as Mikey's smile falls from his face,

'That's why none of us have it, Mikey doesn't use his anymore' Donnie sighed,

'Wow.. Chris really hurt ya huh Mikey?' i ask,

'Yeah... But I've got April and my family so I'm ok' Mikey smiles, 'Besides, he's fun to fight!'

'Really?' I ask, 'I thought you guys got creamed by fighting him?'

'Only the first time he was turned into dog pound!, We're doing better now' Leo said quickly and rather sharply.

'Em.. ok, Magicreader123: Dare for each of you, Leo; let Ran give you a blind makover!' I grin at leo

'Do you even have any make-up?' Leo asks, 'You never wear any'

'I do have make-up, not a lot but enough to embarrass you' I giggle as I get my make-up bag, 'Turn your mask so you're blind folded! Donnie, hand me your mask' I instruct as I set everything up.

'here' Donnie passes me his mask and I nod while tying in on,

'Am ready!' I grin as I set to work.

_**A few seconds later...**_

'DONE!' i cheer, we both take our blind folds off and I burst out laughing, Leo looks in the mirror.

'Well...' He grunts, 'Can I take this off?'

'Sure' i smile (I'm not going to tell you what leo looks like, I'll leave it to your imagination to picture it. Just remember I used a dark red lipstick!) 'Next dare is for Don..: run around while singing "I love April"'

'Do I have to?' Don asks as he ties his mask back on,

'Yes' I nod,

'Fine...

**I love April. I love April. I love April. I love April. I love April. **'How long do I have to do this for?' Don asks as he stops running.

'Until I say you can stop' I hiss.

'Urgh! **I love April. I love April. I love April. I love April. I love April. I love April. I love April. I love April. I love April. I love April. I love April. I love April. I love April. I love April. I love April. I love April.**'

_**100 I love Aprils later...**_

**'I... love... April...' **Donnie pants,

'Ok... you can stop' I giggle,

'Dude...' Mikey stares at him with wide eyes, 'That took like, forever..'

'I know..' Donnie pants.

'Next up is Raph: Tell us about your fear of bugs' i look up at him,

'Er...' Raph looks unsure,

'Just tell us about how it started' I nod,

'It was Mikeys fault' Raph grumbles,

'I didn't ask who's fault it was' I frown,

'Mikey put bugs in my bed when we were 6... they covered the whole mattress... I didn't know they were there until I was in bed' raph shudders,

'ew... next up is Mikey; tell us which one of your big brothers you look up to most' I smile,

'Er... well...' Mikey looks thoughtful... 'i look up to them all.. 'I probably look up to Leo the most..'

'Why?' I ask

'He's the oldest for a start, He's so brave and he can do anything! He'll protect us at all costs! He hardly ever shouts at me and he's always there for me when I'm upset' Mikey nods, 'I look up to raph and Don too'

'why?' I really do want to know!

'Well, i look up to Raph because he's so strong and ready for action! and I look up to Don because he's so smart! He knows everything there is to know about anything!' Mikey grins, the three older turtles blush and pull him into a hug.

'Awww!' I giggle, The brothers pull apart with huge grins, 'I'm next; Dance with the turtles to see who has the best moves. Well I actually did that this morning, mikey has the best moves'

'Awww yeah!' Mikey punched the air.

'Adventuresstime, we've done the first part of your dare before and i don't know what you mean by the last part, sorry if it's obvious but I really don't know... sorry...' I smile sheepishly. 'Well that's all for now, you guys know what to do. please review, give us a topic, dare, guest or all three of them!'

'BYE!'


	15. Chapter 15

We're all on my bed, I have my phone next to me and the turtles are in front.

'Hey guys!' I grin,

'Hey!' The four turtles nod,

'We're going to start with Blackbandanawearer: Leo swap masks with Mikey, Raph swap with Donnie. Every dare will be executed by the new turtle' I watch as the guys swap masks, 'leo will do Mikey's, Mikey do Leo's, Raph do Donnie's and Donnie do Raphs'

'This'll be so fun!' Mikey grins, 'hey, i'm leo and I LOVE Karai!'

'Shut up Mikey' Raph hisses.

'Guys, we have a lot to do so shhh!' I hiss, 'shaRkgirl; see if April got the anonymous love letters' I giggle. I point to my walk-in wardrobe with a grin, 'Everybody, put your hands together for miss April O'neil!'The turtles and I clap as April comes in, he's wearing a short yellow dress. 'Hey you dressed nice'

'yeah, Thought I ought to' April smiles. 'It was like Narnia having to go through my wardrobe to get here.'

'heh yeah... Anyway. April, have you been getting any love letters recently?' I ask with a smirk.

'yes actually, I don't know who sent them but he sounds sweet! He seemed so kind and intelligent' April smiled warmly,

'how do you know It's a guy?' mikey asks,

'I just do!' April snaps.

'MIKEY!' I hiss, he totally just ruined the moment.

'Sorry Ran' Mikey gives me a hug,

'I can't stay mad at you' i grin.

'Can I go now?' April asks angrily, 'I have an essay due'

'Sure go ahead' I wave,

'Bye guys... come home soon' April smiles as she leaves,

'Bye'

'Killi Ross; Do the three finger challenge' I smile, 'but first let me just say; i would love to have you on Killi but unfortunately I can't because you don't come from the tmnt cartoon, I'm sorry but thank you so much for reviewing and asking! I have told the turtles about what you said and Raph is very happy that you like him the best. I will invite Karai over for you but I don't trust her with Spike so I can't bring him' I nod as Karai walks in, as soon as she sees Leo she pulls out her sword and leo does the same.

'Leo' Karai growls,

'Karai' Leo growls back,

'NO FIGHTING!' I hiss

'why am I here?' karai asks angrily,

'Just tape you fingers together so you only have three like I am then you can go' I grumble. it doesn't take long for us

'I'm leaving now, I will tell my father about this and he'll destroy you!' Karai promises.

'If you do that you'll have my readers to face, If I'm dead i can't write' I smirk, 'My readers could easily kick your ass into next week'

'You'll have us to answer to too!' The turtles growl as they get their weapons out. karai leaves with out a word,

'Next up is Guest; ask the turtles if I can live with them, I am a mutant rat like Splinter. I am also a lost girl, no memory, I am an orphan. I live in a friggin trash can for Petes sake. (I have found my self at the dump and a tall stupid guy called me a monster and tried to dissect me. I barely got out with my life) I never want that to happen again, let me have a family' I look up at the turtles, they all look sad, 'How did you get a computer?' I ask confused,

'is real or a joke?' Donnie asks me,

'I think it's a joke..' I nod,

'Who is this person?' Leo asks,

'Just says Guest' i nod, 'Would you guys let her live with you?'

'Yeah totally!' mikey grins,

'Well, we're not able to go home yet so she'd have to wait until we've defeated the Shredder' raph nods.

**CRASH**

'Speaking of the devil' I groan as Shredder walks in.

'You shall all perish under my hand!' Shredder growls,

'I don't think so buddy!' I hiss, I grab my water gun and spray shredder with it. I then spray perfume in his eyes and push him back into the wardrobe.

'Dudette... that was awesome!' Mikey gasps,

'Why didn't we think of that?' Raph asks,

'We should start taking erfume around with us' Leo nods, 'Donnie?'

'i think that would be do-able' Don nods.

'Next up is Sika; Make them watch same as it never was' I look up at Donnie, he seems sad.

'That's the world the other me went to' Donnie nods, 'I've seen that place too'

'Well they've gotta watch it' I smile,

'Well I'm not' Donnie frowns.

'fine' I smile, I go onto youtube and we watch SAINW.

'Dude.. I DIED!' Mikey gasps.

'So did we..' leo and Raph look at each other.

'It's really hard to type with three fingers' I moan, not really paying attention.

'Take the tape off then' Donnie smirks,

'Can't I'll only be awesome if I keep this on for 24 hours!' i frown,

'Well that's your problem' Donnie smiles then his brothers latch onto him, 'HEY!'

'Donnie... i can't believe you had to see all that!' Leo says sadly.

'Er... Ran, next dare' Donnie begs,

'em.. ok.. Rika hanyuu Furude wants me to bring in an angry Splinter... cool' i grin as Splinter stomps in,

'Why's he angry?' Mikey asks quietly,

'Sensei.. I thought you were in Japan' leo gulps nervously,

'I was until I found out about this chatting! You have put us in danger!' Splinter hisses,

'They're not in danger, they're totally safe' i smile,

'So is that why Shredder can walk in any minute without hassle?' Splinter glares at me,

'er.. yeah.. my bad' I smile nervously, Splinter looks at me and sighs.

'I am sorry miss Ran... I should not have shouted at you..' Splinter bows.

'Er.. no biggie' I smile,

'If you would allow it I would like to stay here and help you handle my sons' Splinter offers.

'Yeah that would be great! They always cause trouble while I'm at school' i grin,

'Yes well I'll look after them during that time' Splinter nods.

'Aww please don't stay master! I like being on holiday with out an adult!' mikey whines.

'Michelangelo, this is not a holiday!' Splinter growls, 'But if you really don't want me here then I will go'

'Ok' Mikey grins. the rest of us are silent,

'Goodbye then' Splinter walks into my wardrobe and leaves.

'That seemed kinda rude' I look at Mikey,

'No problemo dudette' Mikey grins again.

'oh... Magicreader123; i was wondering what each of the turtles hidden talent was?' i look up in confusion. 'Well nobody knows cause.. it's.. well... hidden..'

'Hey... do we actually have hidden talents?' Mikey asks,

'I don't know' Donnie frowns.

'how are we supposed to know if they're hidden?' Raph asks curiously.

'I guess...' leo frowns, 'Well, no we don't have any.. Sorry magicreader123'

'next up is gabriellat73; Discuss what you love the most and hate the most' i smile, 'I'll go first, the thing I love the most is... food, I'm not fat or anything but I love eating! the thing I hate the most is...cleaning, I hate cleaning up the house'

'i'm next!' mikey grins, 'the thing I love the most is PIZZA! and the thing I hate the most is... Brussel sprouts!'

'Er..' Donnie frowns, 'thing I like the most is... technology, It's fantastic! thing I hate the most is... dust, It ruins good technology!'

'Me now I guess.. ' Raph smirks, 'Thing I like the most is fighting and the thing I hate the most is pranks'

'The thing I like the most is... probably my family, I don't care if you wouldn't count it' leo nods, 'The thing I hate the most is evil...'

'Cool, thanks guys! Last is from shaRkgirl: i dare Raph to stick his hand in a bucket of cockroaches, i guess Donnie has to do it cause of the whole mask switch thing' I smirk, Raph looks relieved, 'The bucket is all ready for ya Don'

'ok' Donnie sticks his hand in the bucket and watches as the bugs climb up his arm. 'They are truely fasinating creatures... did you know that-'

'SHUT UP DONNIE! I DON'T WANNA KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THEM!' Raph yells,

'Sorry' Donnie mumbles as he takes his arm out the bucket.

'BOO!' Mikey yells as he jumps up behind Raph and pushes his face into the bucket, 'EAT THEM!'

'MIKEY!' we all yell in surprise as Raph pulls his face out of the bucket,

'YOU ARE SO DEAD!' Raph yells as he runs after Mikey.

'Well.. you guys know what to do, review. give us a topic, dare, visitor or all three!' I wave

'BYE!'


	16. Chapter 16

Leo, Raph and Donnie are sitting on the bed with bored expressions because Mikey and I are dancing to carameldansen, yes we are doing the actual dance!

'Hey readers! First of all I want you to know that I might not be able to write a chat tomorrow but I'll hopefully be able to write something, I don't know.. keep your eye out' I smile, 'Mikey, we should probably stop dancing now'

'awww!' Mikey moans,

'Just get on with it' Raph snaps,

'Fine...first up is Guest: What do the turtles think of the other shows on nick? do they watch them?' i grin at Mikey. 'i do, i watch spongebob' I nod.

'I watch spongbob and I watch fairly odd parents' Mikey smiles.

'i don't watch any of them' Leo and Raph confess.

'I occasionally watch spongebob but not often' Donnie smiles.

'Fair enough, next up is: Blackbandanawearer: What is the best horror story you've ever heard?' I frown, 'I don't let my friends tell me any'

'Er.. I KNOW THE SCARIEST!' Mikey grins, 'THERE IS NO MORE PIZZA!' Mikey lets out a very girly scream then giggles.

'Em... I don't know... horror stories aren't really that scary if you've seen things that we've seen' Leo shrugs.

'I've heard a bunch of ones about bugs' Raph shudders,

'I don't really get scared of horror because none of it's real! In fact some of the stuff that happens is actually physically impossible' Donnie shakes his head.

'Nothing is impossible' I frown

'S-Some?' Mikey asks worriedly,

'Don't worry Mikey, nothing will get you' Leo smiles kindly,

'Except A MAD AXE-WEILDING MURDERER THAT IS OBSESSED WITH KILLING TURTLES!' Raph yells happily. Mikey screeches and hides behind me.

'Thanks Raph' I groan, 'Killi Ross has some gifts for you guys' I grin

'Really?' Mikey asks excitedly,

'Yeah, here' I pull a few boxes from under my bed. 'For Leo - Space heroes t-shirt x-large' I had the box over to Leo.

'Thanks a lot' He grins

'For Donnie - A random toaster, don't push the springy thing down' I hand him the box,

'Cool, I could make something awesome out of this!' Donnie grins

'For Raph - custom printed punching bag with Shredders face on it, you can switch the faces' I hand him the biggest and heaviest box.

'Great, I'm gonna enjoy this' Raph grins

'For Mikey - A california board. It's really fast! Don't go down a pipe with this thing It will try to kill you' I pass Mikey the box.

'Cool! I'm totally doing that!' mikey grins

'You want to die?' Raph asked,

'No I want to live.. but it's sounds fun breaking the rules' Mikey winks.

'Ok... I'm sorry Killi, I've not seen invader zim and I didn't know my little pony was a programme I thought they were only toys. I have no idea what a cutie mark is but they sound awesome!' I grin, 'anyway Guest:it's not a joke, I am a mutant please believe me. i got my computer from the fire that killed my parents, it was saved. my name is lost girl at least on the internet.' I look up, It's rather awkward. 'She has a dare though; I dare whoever said I was faking to tell Splinter that you kissed a girl' The turtles go pale.

'w-well' leo begins.

'Come on guys, It's true cause ya kissed me! and you all questioned if it was the truth!' I frown

'Why don't you tell him too then' Mikey asked,

'Because, Splinter would question my attractions.. I am straight!' I hiss.

'Then why won't you go out with me?' Mikey frowns.

'I already have a boyfriend!' i hiss. 'Splinter you can come in now!' I shout

'Hello Miss Randomer' Splinter bows.

'Hi' I bow back, 'The guys have something to say to you'

'Do they?' Splinter turns to the turtles.

'Er... we kissed Ran' they all say together.

'I see' Splinter says calmly.

'You're not mad?' Raph asks,

'Step forward' Splinter closes his eyes as the turtles kneel in front of him

**WHACK**

Master Splinter hits them with his staff.

'owwwww' They groan

'goodbye' Splinter bows to me before leaving,

'Well.. that was fun' I smile

'For you' Donnie groans

'Magicreader123: Leo dress in a tutu and dance like a ballerina' I giggle as he puts on the tutu

'Why me?' He asks as he starts to twirl

'Donnie smell everyone's feet and rate them 1-10 telling who's stink the most' I smile

'I'm guessing 10's the worst' Donnie asks

'Yep' i smile

'You first' he sniffs my feet

'Why do they smell of grapefruit?' He asks me

'I dropped my perfume bottle and a bunch of perfume went on my feet' I shrug

'it smells nice' Donnie nods.

'Me next!' Mikey grins

'Fine' Donnie sniffs Mikey's feet 'I'd say a 6' He goes up to Raph, 'A definite 8!' he turns to the still dancing Leo.

'When can I stop?' He asks.

'Now' I smile, Leo gladly stops and Don sniffs his feet.

'a 5' he nods

'Cool, Raph! come here so I can tell you your dare' I smile Raph comes up to me and I pull him closer. 'sneak up behind one or all of you brothers and pour ice cubes down his shell' I whisper.

'This'll be great pay back for the cockroach stunt yesterday' Raph grins as he goes downstairs

'While Raph gets set up, Mikey - serenade Ran by singing her favourite song' I grin as I sit down on the bed.

'ok

**Look into my eyes and you will see**

**what you mean to me**

**just search your heart**

**search your soul **

**and when you find me there**

**you'll search no more**

**Don't tell me It's not worth fighting for**

**you can't tell me it's not worth dying for**

**You know it's true**

**everything I do, i do it for you**

**Just look into your heart and you will find**

**there's nothing there to hide**

**just take me as I am, take my life**

**I would give it all I would sacrifice**

**Don't tell me It's not worth fighting for**

**i can't help it, there's nothing I want more**

**cause you know it's true**

**everything I do, I do it for you**

**cause there's nowhere, unless you're there**

**all the time, all the way yeah!**

**You can't tell me, it's not worth fighting for**

**I can't help it, there's nothing I want more**

**cause you know It's true,**

**everything I do I do it for you**

**I'd lie for you**

**walk the wire for you**

**yeah I'd die for you!**

**cause you know it's true**

**everything I do**

**I do it for you.' **Mikey gasps for breath and smiles at me.

'Aww! Mikey that was so nice!' I grin

'Thanks' AAAAAHHHHHH!' Mikey screamed as he leapt up, 'coldcoldcoldcoldcold!'

'Heh, that was so awesome' Raph laughs as Mikey runs around

'Let me help you' Donnie fishes the ice cubes out of his little brothers shell. While Raph clutches his stomach and laughs.

'Well... It was nice while it lasted' I frown. 'Sika, I will do yours next time cause I've already had a singing dare today. Rika Hanyuu furude; watch Higurashi Rikas death, cover Mikey's eyes' I frown, 'I have a feeling that this is gonna be scary'

'I wanna see it' Mikey begs.

'If I have to see it he does to!' I insist we watch it and just as the knife is picked up all three brother put their hands over Mikey's eyes, I'm scarred for life.

'What was that all about?' Mikey asks in fright, 'what happened?'

'That was... gross' I grimace.

'Not really a big deal' The older turtles nod.

'Well.. on that note we will be going, please review with a topic, dare, visitor or all three' I smile, 'Thanks for reading!' I have a sudden thought, 'If there are any stories you'd like to recommend, be it yours or someone elses, please tell me! I want to read your stories or your favourite stories. To help I like Mikey and Donnie fics the best and I love the genres Hurt/comfort and family but I'll read anything you recommend!'

'BYE!'


	17. Chapter 17

I stumble through my bedroom door with red cheeks and a huge grin, the turtles look at me like I'm mad.

'Hey Ran' Mikey smiles,

'Hey guys! Hey readers' I pant,

'Have a nice day out huh?' Raph smirks,

'yeah! It was great!, anyway, we'd better get on with it huh' I flop down into the nearest chair, 'ok.. 14rosie14; watch the winx club and TMNT extraterestrial mix.' I go onto youtube and search it up, 'you guys ready?'

'Yeah go ahead' Leo smiled, I hit play. once it's finished we look at each other.

'That was quite good' I smile

'It had a lot of Mikey and Raph in it' Donnie grinned,

'It also have April with Donnie and Leo with Karai!' Mikey grins.

'Noskonia: ask April who her favourite turtle is' i smile as I hold up my phone, 'I've already had the chat with her and I video her answer... this is what she said'

**FIZZZZ**

**'so April, who's your favourite turtle?'**

**'Well, I love them all but I guess... Donnie has a special place in my heart'**

**FIZZZZ**

'So there ya go' I smile as Donnie blushes,

'oooo! Apriltello! Apriltello!' Mikey chants childishly.

'EpicThunder101; Invite Spike to come on' I smile and open my hamsters cage, 'here he is' I pull him out and hand him to Raph,

'SPIKE!' Raph grins, 'hey buddy' Raph cuddles Spike and refuses to let go.

'Raphie and Spike sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!' Leo chanted as he ran around my room.

'Sorry about Raph not breaking down.. somethings are just impossible' I shrug, 'Leo, I'd stop before Raph kills you'

'Oh.. Ok' Leo smiles.

'Bye Spike' I wave as Spike crawls through my wardrobe,

'Can't he stay?' Raph begs,

'No! How would I explain him to my parents?' I frown, 'Rika Hanyuu Furude: Watch Angry German kid vs Takano Miyo'

'YEAH YEAH YEAH!' Mikey shouts in glee,

'We'll watch it afterwards Mikey' I nod 'Lost-Girl; I dare Leo to play a game with Shredder for 2 hours, no fighting at all'

'NO WAY! LEO IS NOT GOING ANYWHERE NEAR HIM!' Raph shouts as he stands in front of Leo protectively, the younger turtles nod.

'Sorry guys' i shrug, 'SHREDDER!'

'WHAT!' Shredder yells as he walks through,

'Play with Leo for two hours with out fighting' I nod as they both sit down with a monopoly board.

'I WILL DESTROY YOU!' Shredder growls at Leo, 'I'll be the thimble'

'eh.. ok? I'll be the dog..' Leo frowns. The game begins.

**2 hours later...**

'YOU CHEATED!' Shredder screamed, Leo smirked

'2 hours is over' I smile, Shredder leaps onto Leo and puts a blade to his throat.

'HOW DARE YOU CHEAT! DON'T YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE UP AGAINST? I DEMAND A REMATCH!' Shredder screams.

'IF YOU TWO ARE GONNA FIGHT DO IT SOMEWHERE ELSE! NOT ON MY CREAM CARPET! BLOOD STAINS YA KNOW!' I growl at Shredder.

'Fine then! I'll just leave' Shredder pouts as he walks away.

'Woah...' Mikey gasps as Raph and Don help Leo to his feet.

'magicreader123; I love Raph, I always fall for characters that are bad boys but have a really good side' I look at Raph as he begins to stutter,

'W-What's that supposed to mean?' I asks,

'Your a softy on the inside' I smirk, 'anyway; Ran, if you were a mutant would you be a turtle too or something else?' I frown, 'I don't really know how the ooze works.. I think it turns you into what ever you last touched but Timothy proved me wrong on that one.. unless the last thing he touched was snot... If it does work that way I would probably be a dog, cat or Hamster... I'd love to be a turtle though... or a wolf'

'You would be an awesome mutant cat' Mikey grinned.

'Magic reader123... They've already thrown me a thank you party... They got drunk and I ended up sleeping on the floor. nuff said.' I smirk 'Killi Ross; If you suddenly had hair, what would it look like and what would you do with it?'

'SHAVE IT OFF!' All four turtles said.

'Why?'

'Because it would be a pain' Raph grumbled,

'Plus, it wouldn't suit us' Mikey shrugged.

'I think my hair would be black' Donnie frowned,

'Same' Raph nodded,

'Mine would probably be brown' Leo smiled,

'I think mine would be blonde..' Mikey frowned, 'Or ginger'

'Blonde' I nod, Mikey grins at me. 'APRIL!' The turtles jump at my sudden yell, April comes strolling in.

'What?' She asks,

'Do you have friends besides the turtles?' I ask,

'N-No...' April blushes.

'Aww... Do you think of Donnie as a friend or more?' I ask with a grin.

'w-what.. w-well I.. I don't know.. em-' April splutter.

'So you love him' I smirk, 'That's all I need'

'W-WHAT! SHUT.. UP!' April spluttered angrily. She punches me in the stomach and I don't flinch.

'Please, I'm from Scotland. The rough area of Scotland and you think one measly punch is gonna hurt? When you live here you need to be tougher than that if you want to survive high school. not that i fight or anything but I do like to be prepared' I shrug, The turtles and April stare at me. 'I couldn't beat a ninja' I shrug then i kick April in the shin.

'Hey!' She hisses.

'Bye' I push her into the wardrobe.

'That was... weird' Mikey gulps.

'Bye readers! Please review! leave a topic, dare, visitor or all three!' I wave

'BYE!'


	18. Chapter 18

The turtles and I are sitting on the bed together.

'Hi readers, I'm not doing peoples requests today because I have lots of extra work to do' I shake my head,

'You asked for the extra work' Mikey pouts,

'I need to catch up' I frown, 'So I thought I'd just write this to keep you guys going until tomorrow.. I hope to do it tomorrow anyway'

'What we're going to do is-' Mikey grins.

'FLUFFY BUNNY!' We all yell happily,

'I have the marshmallows and five buckets' I grin, 'Let's do this!'

'Fluffy bunny' I say with one marshmallow.

'Fluffy bunny' The turtles say easily.

'Fluffy bunny' We all manage to stay,

'Fwuffy bunwy' I mumble, we have big marshmallows.

'Fluffy bunny' Mikey says with no problem,

'Fwuffy bunny' The three older turtles say.

'Fuffy bummy' I say, I fell the marshmallows slipping already.

'Fluwwy wuny' Leo and Donnie say with frowns,

'Fuffy bunny' Raph says,

'Fluffy bunny' Mikey is grinning.

'Fluffy-' My mouth is very full. we have giant marshmallows, not your normal sized ones! I wish we had done it with hot chocolate ones. 'Fluff' My mouth just can't take it so I reach for the bucket. I'm out.

'Fuffy bunwy' The three older turtles splutter.

'Fuffy bummy' Mikey frowns,

'Fuff-' Leo and Don are out and now it's between Raph and Mikey. This could be bad.

'Fu- fulfy bunmy' Raph smirks.

'Fuwfy bunwy' Mikey frowns.

'Fwuffy buwwy' Raph is finding this very difficult.

'F-Fluwwy buwwy' Mikey grins.

'Fwuff-' Raph's out as he reaches the bucket. Mikey grins as he spits out his mouthful.

'I WIN' Mikey cheers happily,

'I knew you had a big mouth' Raph smirks.

'I'm all sticky now' Don frowns, 'It's gross'

'That was fun' Leo smiles.

'Well guys' I smile, 'That's it for today'

'BYE!'


	19. Chapter 19

Don and I are sitting on chairs in the kitchen, Leo and Raph are having an arm wrestle and Mikey's sitting on the floor playing Mario kart.

'Hey readers! I am SO sorry for the long break! I've had a lot of extra work and I'm starting fourth year soon so that will mean lots of studying! PLUS it's really warm and sunny in Scotland so I've been doing all my work outside to make the most of the unusual weather. If I don't update it's because of school' I explain sadly, 'By the way Donnie, thanks so much for explaining the systematic naming thing for my chemistry homework... I finally understand the difference between Methyl and Ethyl'

'No problem, You still need to work on some of those formulas though.. You're getting mixed up' Donnie smirked.

'Beat that fearless!' Raph yelled triumphantly,

'Maybe later' Leo frowned as he rubbed his wrist.

'Well, we'd better start with the first person. gabriellat73: I dare the turtles to spin around blindfolded and kiss the first thing they run into' I smirk, 'I'm SO glad I don't have to do this one! I have a feeling there's gonna be some brutal dares coming my way after all this waiting'

'I'M READY!' Mikey grins as he turns his mask, the others do the same.

'TURN!' I yell and they do as I say. I spot them starting to wobble. 'AND GO!' The four turtles stumble forward and I can't help but giggle. Mikey goes right up to the fish tank and kisses nit before taking his blindfold off.

'Aw man... I scared the fish' He pouted,

'How did ya end up in the livin' room?' Raph shouts,

'I dunno!' Mikey frowns, 'I couldn't see'

'Come here and watch Mike' I smile and he happily skips up and sits next to me. Raph stumbles into the bin and gives it a kiss before taking his blindfold off.

'EW! GROSS!' He sticks his tongue out and joins us.

'Aw! Raphie just had his first kiss!' Mikey smirks, 'Then again, the bin is the only thing that would want to kiss him back'

'Shut up knuckle head' Raph growls. We watch as Leo and Donnie head towards each other.

'Hey... look! Don and Leo are gonna kiss!' Mikey whispers. Leo and Don bump into each other.

'Hey Don' Leo smiles.

'Hey Leo' Don smirks, then they kiss each other on the cheek and take the blindfolds off.

'Well that was fun' Mikey grins.

'You guys looks so... cool, with out your masks.. you look so much more relaxed' I grin as I look at their smooth green faces.

'Er.. Thanks' Donnie smiles as all four turtles blush.

'Next up is, Blackbandanawearer:Mikey, how did you turn out with blue eyes? They are gorgeous!' I smile at him.

'Em.. I don't know' Mikey shrugs,

'They are the worst things to happen to us' Raph frowned,

'What? his baby blue eyes? why?' I ask confused.

'He's the youngest, we see him as something that needs to be protected. if you add his childish attitude and personality AND his baby blue eyes that can pull off the puppy dog look' Donnie shakes his head, 'We're all doomed' the other brothers nod and Mike blushes.

'Aww! There's more than one thing from this person by the way.. Raph, Why don't you like being called Raphie?' I smile,

'It's a baby name' Raph frowns,

'But-'

'LEAVE IT AT THAT!' He snaps.

'Ok... dare for Donnie, sing the animaniacs nations of the world song'

'Do I have to?' Don groans,

'Yes but you can stop once Scotland has been mentioned' I smile

'uh... **United states, Canada**

**Mexico, Panama**

**Haiti, Jamaica, Peru**

**Republic Dominican**

**Cuba, Carribean**

**Greenland, El Salvador too'**

'STOP!' Raph yells, 'That is the most annoying tune ever!'

'But-'

'I Don't care just move onto the next one!' Raph growls,

'Someones in a bad mood' I grumble. 'Lost-girl: I dare Leo to kiss Karai on the lips'

'W-WHAT!?' Leo gasps. We all grin at him.

'OH KARAAAAIIIIII!' I yell, she comes in looking really angry.

'What do you losers want?' She hisses.

'Leo has been dared to kiss you on the lips' I smile,

**SLAP**

'Owwwww!' I pout as I rub my cheek,

'HEY!' the guys yell as they stand in front of me.

'She deserved it' Karai smirks then kisses Leo on the lips. 'There I'm done, Bye haggis-girl'

'I DON'T LIKE HAGGIS!' I yell as she turns her back to me, I growl as I try to launch myself at her but the turtles grab me and Karai gets away. 'I SWEAR! I WANT TO BE DARED TO KICK THE SNOT OUT OF THAT BITCH!'

'Chill dudette' Mikey frowns,

'Honestly! I don;t know what you see in her Leo!' I frown,

'I don't see anything in her' Leo frowns back,

'14rosie14, Em... your message was too long to be shown on my phone... can you please send me the dare again but a little shorter? I promise to do it next time! EpicThunder101: Leo talk like a dainty princess, Donnie stand on Mikeys shoulders while Raph raps the Predicate Rap' I grin, Don jumps onto Mikey's shoulders and Mikey sways.

'DUDE! how much do you weigh?' Mike grunts.

'How does a dainty princess talk?' Leo asks.

'I don't know' I shrug. 'Posh probably'

'I know why you don't know' Raph smirks,

'Why?' I ask,

'Cause you're Scottish and there's no such thing as a posh Scot' Raph chuckles.

'WHY IS EVERYONE DISSING SCOTLAND TODAY?' I ask angrily, 'YOU GUYS ARE SO GONNA PAY FOR IT!'

'I'll just get on with the rap' Raph smirks,

'DON'T START!' I yell, 'Sorry but this song is kinda... weird and bad at the same time... I can't let Raph rap this... I really can't...' I frown Don leaps off Mikey's shoulders and Mikey falls to his knees.

'I.. ' Mikey pants mockingly, then jumps up with a smirk.

'Moving on... Evil angel guest:Mikey, did you scream when Justin came to life because you were afraid of cats?' I look at him in horror. 'Please don't tell me you're scared of cats'

'No.. I was just trying to lighten the mood.. plus there was a camera in front of the tube so I decided that it would be a funny thing to do' Mikey giggles.

'I don't know if there's another part of this dare... my phone went funny before I managed to save it and I had only got that wee bit... Sorry if there was something else' I smile apologetically. 'Next, Rika Hanyuu Furude.. First I'll ask the question then the dare. : Can you guys play any instruments?'

'Yeah' Mikey grins. 'I can lay percussion, Don can play the keyboard, Raph and Leo can play guitar! we can all sing'

'Cool!' I grin back. 'Now for the dare, ; Mikey, I dare you to tell Splinter that Raph and Leo kissed.'

'W-What?' Mikey suddenly goes pale, 'Why me?'

'Good luck bro' Donnie grimaces, Mikey walks through the wardrobe.

_**A few seconds later..**_

'AHHHHHHH!' Mikey screams as he runs back in and hides behind me. Donnie is quick to join him as Splinter charges in.

'WHAT IS THIS?' He asks as he looks at Leo and Raph.

'N-Nothing Sensei...' Leo blushes.

'You two are together?' Splinter looks like he's about to faint as he points at the two eldest.

'What did you tell him?' I whisper to Mikey,

'I told him that they kissed and had sex' Mikey whispered back,

'YOU WHAT!?' Don and I yell in surprise, 'YOU WERE ONLY SUPPOSED TO TELL HIM THAT THEY KISSED!'

'What?' Splinter looked at us, 'What was he SUPPOSED to say?'

'Er... em..' I look at the four turtles for support but they just back away from me, 'It was a dare... Mikey was supposed to tell you that Leo and Raph kissed..' I gulped.

'MICHELANGELO!' Splinter shouts and Mike runs forward.

**SMACK**

'owwww!' Mikey moans,

'I hope that taught you four... five a lesson!' Splinter says calmly, 'If I get told anything else like that there will be trouble, Is that understood?'

'Yes Sensei' The turtles bow,

'Yeah ok' I shrug, Splinter leaves. 'Well that was scary'

'Mikey.. you and your big mouth' Donnie groans,

'Well... that's all for today.. Thanks for reading, please review with something you want us to do or talk about or invite on or all three' I grin

'BYE!'


	20. Chapter 20

The turtles and I are sitting on the bed smiling.

'Hey readers!' I wave

'Hey' The turtles smile,

'I'm just gonna do this kinda quick cause I wanna watch Pretty little liars' I shrug, 'ok.. 14rosie14: All four turtles have to read your story Never tell Raph's secret' I gulp loudly, 'Oh and we did watch the 1st episode of 1987 series.. I think they look so cute!'

'Never tell Raph's secret?' Mikey asks worriedly. I click on the story and all four turtles read it.

'WHY DID WE DIE!?' Don asked,

'YEAH! WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!' Leo frowned,

'Raph wouldn't really do that... would he?' Mikey asks quietly. Raph scowl at me.

'Why did you write this shit? Why would I do that?' Raph growls.

'I just wanted to try and write something scary and gory' I gulp

'SO YOU WROTE ABOUT ME KILLING MY FAMILY!?' Raph yells.

'I wouldn't kill Raphie' Mikey says quietly.

'You killed him to save him from all the emotional pain he would feel afterwards' I nod, Mikey shrugs. 'Raph... I'm sorry! It was the only plot that would go with the song!'

'You're just a little bitch that can't write for shit!' Raph growls.

'Fine... whatever' I sigh, 'Moving on... Rika Hanyuu Furude: I dare Raph to wear a baby's outfit for the whole chapter' I smirk. 'Mikey, you do the honours' Mikey grins and springs on Raph, he quickly changes him into a nappy and a red bear hat. Leo gives him a red rattle and Don puts a red dummy in his mouth.

'Well... this ought to be interesting' I smile sadly, I feel bad.. 'EpicThunder101: I dare Donnie to tell master Splinter that he blew up the whole lair and dojo with a rifle gun, I dare Raph to play hide and seek with Shredder with out fighting and I dare Mikey to stand on his head and Leo to stand on his feet.' I look up to see Don gone, Mikey on his head with Leo on his feet and Raph glaring at me..

'DUDE! You guys are so heavy!' Mikey pants.

'AHHHHHH!' Donnie yells as he runs back through my wardrobe and hides behind me. 'Splinter knew I was lying'

'Shame' I sigh as I notice Don is rubbing his butt.

'WOAH!' Mikey and Leo yelp as they tumble to the floor with a crash.

'That didn't last long' I smirk.

'I have arrived and I'm ready to kill..- I mean play' Shredder growls as he hides.

'No way am I playing with this doofus!' Raph growls after spitting the dummy at Shredder.

'YOU FREAK!' Shredder yells as he jumps at Raph.

'HEY!' I yell, 'LEAVE HIM ALONE!' I run over to Shredder and stand in front of Raph.

'RAN! MOVE!' The three watching turtles shout.

'Move Ran... before you get hurt' Raph growls. I ignore him and jump at Shredder. I bite him on the nose and he throws me off.

'OUCH! THAT HURT YOU HORRIBLE CHILD!' Shredder growls.

'I AM NOT A CHILD! I'M A TEENAGER!' I shout back but Shredder leaves with out a word.

'You ok?' Mikey asks me,

'Yeah I'm fine... Moving on' I frown, 'Huntress26: Raph's my fav turtle! Raph, why are you always hating on the world?'

'I DON'T HATE THE WORLD!' Raph glares at me and I quickly move to the next review

'Lost-Girl: I dare Ran to beat the shit out of Karai' I grin, 'YAAAASSS!'

'I'm not sure if this is a good idea' Don frowns, the others do too. Raph tries to cover up his worry with another glare.

'No big deal... Raph wouldn't care anyway' I glare back at him, 'KARAI! GET IN HERE NOW!'

'WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW!?' Karai hisses as she walks in, I scream and jump at her. She's taken by surprise but moves out the way so I grab my metal chain dog lead and spin it around. I lash out at her with it but she easily dodges, She kicks me in the stomach and I grab her hair. 'You do not fight like a ninja'

'I fight like a true Scots girl!' I grin as I kick her in the shins and pull her hair some more,

'Get away from me neap girl!' Karai screams.

'Do you even know what a neap is?' I ask curiously.

'No..'

'It's mashed turnip...' I frown.

'I just called you a turnip?' Karai asks as she let's go.

'Yep, you are a cow! not the cute highland type either!' I smirk.

'YOU!' She screams as she pulls her sword out and points it at me.

'I WILL DESTROY YOU!' She yells. I blink and she disappears.

'Huh?' I ask, I look down to see Raph sitting on top of Karai.

'GET OUT!' He shouts. Karai leaves with a frown.

'Thanks Raph' I smile as I hug him.

'You're such an idiot' Raph shakes his head with a smile.

'Yup! next up is..' I look at my phone, 'Oh em.. Huntress26: Raph, I am only 4'10 and my hair IS blonde, but my eyes are ice blue'

'Sounds pretty' Raph nods.

'Well that's all for today, Thanks for the great reviews! Please review with a topic, dare or guest!' I wave

'BYE!'


	21. Chapter 21

The turtles and I are in my back garden, Leo and Don are sitting on the bench while Mikey Raph and I are sitting on our own sun chairs. It's actually sunny for once and i'm wearing my only skirt and my sunglasses along with a blue T-shirt.

''Hey guys, How's it going?'' I smile, ''I decided I would write one today and I get to get a tan at the same time''

''Lucky! We can't get any tans..'' Mikey pouts.

''Shut up'' Raph smirks as he tips Mikeys chair and he falls off.

''Hey!'' Mikey groans, ''Not cool dude''

''Em.. first up is Huntress26: I dare Leo to let Raph boss him around all day'' I grin.

''ALRIGHT!'' Raph cheers, ''Fearless is my bitch!''

''Will you stop using that kinda language? You know I hate swearing'' I frown,

''I'll be dead by the end of today..'' Leo moans.

''Don't die!'' Mikey says shocked, ''I don't want you to die!''

''Me niether'' Donnie smiles at Leo,

''Relax Mike, I'm not gonna die'' Leo looks at Raph with a worried look, ''Am I?''

''We'll see'' Raph replies with a smirk. Leo and Mikey gulp while Don shakes his head.

''14rosie14: What one of my dares did the turtles hate most?'' I frown, ''Go ahead guys''

''That's a hard one..'' Leo frowns,

''Fearless, make me a sandwich'' Raph smirks,

''Can't it wait?'' i ask,

''No''

''Leo tell us yours first then go make Raph a sandwich'' I nod,

''HEY! who's in charge of him here? Me or you?'' Raph growls,

''I can't think of any I didn't like... They were all kinda funny and good'' Leo smiles.

''Great now, go make my sandwich'' Raph smirks and Leo goes inside.

''I didn't like the one where Donnie built that robot and it exploded in my face!'' Mikey frowns,

''I didn't either..'' I frown too.

''I hated the one where I had to talk about Spike.. I miss him'' Raph glares at the ground.

''What about you Don?'' I ask,

''I didn't dislike any of them...'' Donnie smiles.

''Ok... next up is EpicThunder101; I dare all three turtles to stand on Mikeys shoulders and for Karai to talk about her feelings for Leo'' I look up to see Raph with a full mouth and the turtles all standing on Mikeys shoulders.

''Why is it always me?'' Mikey pants.

''Karai?'' I call, She comes through the gate.

''What'' She scowls,

''Why did you say Leo was "adorable... stupid but adorable'' I ask, Leo and Karai blush.

''She really said that?'' Don asks.

''h-he's cute...'' Karai says quietly. I smile.

''So you have strong feelings for him?'' I grin.

**SLAP**

''Ow! why are you always slapping me?'' I ask,

**CRASH**

I look round to see the turtles in a heap on the grass. Karai has left.

''What are you guys doing down there?'' I ask sarcastically.

''You try holding three fat turtles on your shoulders!'' Mikey groans back.

**SLAP**

**SLAP**

**SLAP**

''OW! did you guys really have to do it together?'' Mikey moans.

''Yes, yes we did'' Don grins back.

''Next up is, Rika Hanyuu Furude: Watch "TMNT/MLP/POM/The lion king watch me bleed'' I frown, ''I couldn't find that last night.. It was weird.. but it was good that I could actually get on youtube! cause my youtube's went weird.. I think my brother has done something to my poor computer.. He put passwords on my favourite links for my favourite websites.. I managed to work out the password for fanfiction though!'' I grin.

''We don't need to hear your life story'' Raph growls.

''Whatever'' I roll my eyes. ''next is, Gabrielat73.. I'm just gonna type what she said cause I think Raph won't like it..: Sometimes I wonder if Raphael likes you Ran. I dare Raph to admit his true feelings, and if he does not do the dare he is forever known as Raphie the **'' I frown. ''I wonder what the ** was supposed to mean..''

''I do NOT like Ran!'' Raph growls,

''Gee thanks Raph'' I roll my eyes.

''I like her as a little sister! Nothing more!'' Raph corrects himself.

'AWW! really?'' I ask.

''Well yeah.. You're 14 and I'm 16.. that classes you as a little sister'' Raph frowns.

''Do you guys think of me like that too?'' I ask the other three, They all nod. ''AW! you guys are so cute!''

''GIVE ME A HUG LIL SIS!'' Mikey grins and I hug him the others join.

''WE'RE BEING CRUSHED!'' Mikey and I yell and the brothers let go.

''Oh great.. a female human version of Mikey'' Don rolls his eyes.

''i would love to be classed as that but I'm kinda like you guys in some ways'' I point out.

''Whatever just go to the next one'' Leo smirks,

'OK! oops.. I forgot to make you guys stand on your heads.. Why don't you all do that just now'' I smirk. They do as I say. ''Great.. next is, Alicehamato121: I dare Raph to kiss Leo for 10 seconds''

''What happens if we refuse?'' Leo asks.

''You have to look really girly.. Just kiss' I smirk. Raph grabs leo and pulls his onto his lips.

_**10 seconds later..**_

Raph lets go and Leo stumbles back with a grimace.

''Sorry but i can't get the music for Donnie's dare cause youtube is down..'' I shake my head, ''I hope to get it back up soon!''

''Is that it for today?'' Mikey asks hopefully,

''Yep''

''GREAT! back to sunbathing!'' Mikey grins as he and his brothers sit back down.

''You guys know what to do! please review with a dare, topic or visitor'' I smile.

''BYE!''


	22. Chapter 22

The turtles and I are sitting in a sunny, grassy field.

''Hey readers, it's still sunny and warm so this is where we are... Just so you guys know my youtube is still down so I won't be able to do song dares or anything like that for a wee while'' I frown

''Your brother's a jerk'' Mikey pouts.

''He's a bonehead like Mikey'' Raph smirks as Mikey glares.

''First up is,EpicThunder101: I dare Leo to make a presentation on why Space Heroes is the best show in the world and Raph has to listen to it with out making any remarks, comments etc. I dare don and Mike to speak in gibberish the whole time'' I grin.

''I know what to do already!'' Leo grins and Raph glares at me,

''I'm gonna kill EpicThunder101'' Raph growls.

''No you won't!I won't let you'' I smirk,

''What's gibberish?'' Mikey asks worriedly.

''You basically speak a bunch on nonsense'' Donnie explains.

''Donnie! speak. in. gibberish!'' I frown.

''urgh... shlippop loop de doop son'' Donnie grumbles.

''It's free style.. you can make it up as you go along'' I explain as Mikey stares at Don with a confused look.

''OH! picta diptee bloopy woop!'' Mikey laughs.

''Well done, You can start now Leo'' I nod

''Ok, Space Heroes is a great show because: It's dramatic and awesome'' Leo begins, ''It teaches you life lessons and it keeps you on your toes''

''Shoopdoop ticka tock wock onnaly blop'' Mikey nods with a grin.

'poot wooty reedgo tong long'' Donnie says with an amused look on his face. I can't help but giggle.

''I think everyone should watch Space Heroes because-'' Leo carries on, I tune out as I look at Raph. He looks like he's about to fall asleep and I smirk at him, he looks round at me and mouths: ''Help. me.'' I just shake my head.

''And that's it'' Leo grins as he sits back down.

''goob doob ging thonk klunkadunk'' Mikey giggles.

''Mikey.. we don't have to talk in gibberish anymore'' Donnie laughs.

''Heh.. I knew that'' Mikey blushes.

''You are unbelievable!'' I laugh, ''Come on we've got to get on with it, next is, 14rosie14: Time for something funny. What would you guys think ifof the fan girls? Like, all the Leo fans fight each other, then all the Raph fans fight each other, and so on so fourth. I think the Leo fan girls would be fighting using ninjitsu, and sparring. The Raph fan girls, a lot of the ones I've heard from have tempers worse than Raph, so I think that would be pretty Donnie fan girls would probably be using logic and reason and Mikey fan girls, I can see a lot of water balloon launchers involved. How do you guys think that would go down?'' I frown.

''I don't think tempers can be worse than Raph's'' Mikey smirks.

''i don't think there are ANY Mikey fan girls'' Raph smirks back.

''What if you're a fan girl of Don and Mike?'' I ask, ''I love all the turtles but those two are my favourite.. I would fight the Mikey fan girls with my "logic" telling which one was weakest, using my temper as a force and trying to pull off ninjitsu moves while trying to stick a few water balloons down their tops so they get completely soaked'' I grin. The turtles stare at me.

''So your a fan of all of us?'' Don asks,

''Yeah pretty much'' I smile, ''You two are my favorite though''

'Gee thanks'' Raph smirks.

''Sorry Raph.. I love you too ya know! I'd totally fight your fan girls'' I wink.

''We pretty much agree with 14rosie14'' Leo nods

''Great. next is, hothead raph22'' I smirk at Raph before carrying on, ''I dare leo, Donnie and Mikey to get pets and name them''

''REALLY!?'' Mikey grins.

''You're not actually going to get them... you're going to tell us about them'' I smile.

''I'd want an orange cat called Klunk! Ever since you told me about him I've been wanting one!'' Mikey grins at me.

''I'de want a dog... a german Shepard or something... I'd probably call it.. Lotus if it were a girl and.. Yoshi if it were a boy'' Leo nods.

''i'd want a monkey or something... I don't know what I'd call it though'' Donnie smiles.

''Aw! that's great!'' I grin, ''Blackbandanawearer: Mikey, if Klunk has kittens can I have one?''

''Sure!'' Mikey grins, ''You can have one too Ran''

''YAY! I WANNA BABY KLUNK!'' I cheer. ''heh.. I guess I'm kinda a Klunk fan girl too! She's so adorable...''

''I wanna Klunk'' Mikey pouts.

''magicreader123: Pull your names out of a hat and dare whoever you get'' I smile, I have he hat all ready! ''Ok Mikey, you first''

''Em...'' Mikey frowns as he pulls out a piece of paper. He grins once he reads the name. ''Oh Raphie!''

''Oh no..'' Raph groans,

''I dare you to... bin your sais'' Mikey gives him an evil grin, ''You can't have them back until this chapter is over''

''What? that's not so bad'' Raph frowns as he puts his sais in the recycle bin nearby , Mikey grins. He walks up to the bin and rolls it out of the field and onto the kerb, he then walks back over and sits down.

''I think we ought to stop this dare one now before anything worrying happens'' I frown, I can tell if Raph gets Mikey it won't be pretty! ''UgunsGreka fans, sorry but because we are outside we can not play it.. and I've never played Sonic in my life... sorry''

''Boo! I wanted to play the video game'' Mikey frowns.

''Lost-girl: I dare Ran to let Mikey have cups of sugar and let him outside with a skateboard'' I grin. ''Mikey, she likes you''

''Awesome!'' Mikey grins as I pull four containers of sugar from my bag. ''You brought your skateboard right?''

''Yeah'' mikey grins as he pulls his skateboard forward.

''Eat up'' I smile, I grimace as Mikey chugs the sugar down. we wait a few seconds then Mikey goes rigid. ''Mikey?'' I ask. a huge grin appears on his face.

''WOOHOO!'' He grins as he grabs his skateboard.

''YOU CAN'T SKATE ON GRASS!'' I scream.

''I CAN DO ANYTHING!'' Mikey grins as he jumps onto the skate board and immediately face plants into a patch of thistles. His brothers run to help him as I wave.

''Bye readers! you know what to do!'' I wink, ''MIKEY DON'T MOVE IT WILL ONLY HURT MORE!'' I scream as I dash to help him.


	23. Chapter 23

The turtles and I are sitting in front of the computer with guilty faces. Even Mikey looks a little down!

''Hey readers... I just wanted to apologise for the long delay...'' I sniff, ''We will now only be doing random chatting on Sundays. I'm just too busy and stressed to do it every day!''

''She hit me yesterday for saying her writing was messy'' Don frowns,

''Me too'' Leo nods.

''Yeah well..'' I begin,

''She hit me for looking at her emails'' Raph growls,

''THOSE EMAILS ARE IMPORTANT!'' I shout.

''She hasn't hit me yet'' Mikey smiles a little.

''Anyway... at least you guys will have something to read and hopefully laugh at before you go back to work or school'' I smile, ''I'm really sorry for not telling you guys sooner. I'm going to post up a one-shot after this then I have to get back to studying... I might write something if the stress gets too much but Random chatting is only on sunday.. I might write an entry that doesn't have any suggestions during the week but we'll have to see'' I explain,

''SORRY AND BYE!''


	24. Chapter 24

The turtles and I are sitting on my bed together, I'm playing my ds while Mikey plays the wii. The others are just watching.

''hey Ran, I got some of your links working'' Donnie grins,

''Yeah? how's youtube coming?'' i ask without looking up,

''Not cracked that one yet'' Donnie blushes,

''it's ok Don, You'll get there'' Mikey giggles.

''Well... we'd better get started'' Leo sighs,

''You two need to stop playing your nerdy games now'' Raph growls,

''Ok! chill!'' Mikey frowns, I pick up my phone.

''Ok.. first up is.. Shay: Leatherhead should visit!'' I grin as Mikey leaps up, ''I managed to get a hold of him but unfortunately he will have to go back'' I nod, Leatherhead walks out of my wardrobe.

''Hello my friends'' leatherhead grins, I giggle as he nods at me.

''LEATHERHEAD!'' Mikey cheers as he rushes to hug his friend,

''MICHELANGELO!'' Leatherhead laughs as he hugs Mikey back,

''I missed you'' Mikey murmurs.

''I have missed you too'' leatherhead smiles, ''I have missed all of you'' Both turtle and Crocodile straighten up and LH turns to me,

''Randomer.. Thank you for bringing me here'' Leatherhead smiles,

''Anything to get you away from the Kraang'' I chuckle

''KRAANG!''

''Shit'' I gulp as Leatherhead loses control, ''I THOUGHT HE WAS OVER THAT!''

''HE'S NOT!'' Donnie yells as Leatherhead turns to him, ''NOT THE FACE!'' Leatherhead grabs Donnie by the face and swings him around,

''LEATHERHEAD! CHILL DUDE!'' Mikey yells as he runs to comfort his friend. Leo and Raph are trying to free Donnie while I watch in horror.

''WAIT! WAIT!'' I yell but nobody listens. ''HE'S GONNA END UP BREAKING DONNIE'S NECK!''

''WE DID NOTICE!'' Raph growls at me.

''COME ON RAN, HELP US'' Leo ants as LH tries to squish him.

''ok'' I sigh, I step in front of Leatherhead and pull his snout until I can look him in the eye, ''Now, will you kindly, LET GO OF DONNIE AND SETTLE DOWN!'' I scream, he does drop Donnie but he grabs me around the waist,

''GRAH!'' Leatherhead snarls,

''Uh oh..'' I gulp as he opens his mouth, ''HE'S GONNA EAT ME!''

''LET HER GO!'' The others shout, Leatherhead is about to put me in his mouth when suddenly he disappears. I drop to the ground but Mikey catches me.

''Thanks Ran'' Donnie smiles as Mike puts me down,

''Poor leatherhead..'' I sigh, Mikey nods

''We'll get him back'' Leo smiles warmly,

''We will?'' Raph and Don ask,

''Yes we will''

''On that note.. lets move on.. '' I suddenly remember something, ''Er... I will only be able to do six dares just now... I've got stuff to do.. but I might post up the other six dares later on'' I blush, ''So next is Iheartraphie:''

''Heh heh'' Mikey grins,

''Mikey, what was the best prank you've ever pulled on your brothers? Leo I dare you to say Booyakasha since Raph and Don have said it before. For all of you what is your favourite pizza topping?'' I grin, ''Mikey first''

''Em...'' Mikey frowns, ''I think the best prank I've done is... OH YEAH! I mixed hot sauce in their sodas one night and I managed to stop the water flow in every sink except the toilet'' Mikey giggles, ''That was one hell of a night!''

''Ok.. Leo say it'' I smile,

''When did Donnie say it?'' Leo asks curiously,

''I said it when I defeated Metalhead'' Donnie nods,

''Fine'' Leo frowns, ''Boo-''

''Ya need ta shout it!'' Raph smirks,

''BOOYAKASHA!'' Leo shouts,

''GO LEO!'' Mikey giggles, ''I don't see what you dudes have against it anyway''

''Right so favourite pizza topping..'' I murmur, ''Chicken''

''EVERYTHING!'' Mikey grins,

''Meat'' Raph nods,

''I don't know..'' Donnie frowns, ''Probably peperonie''

''I like chicken and sausage'' Leo smiles.

''Great'' I grin, ''Next is, Lost-girl; I dare Mikey to pick a random girl that reviews besides Ran and say you love them'' I giggle.

''ok ok, I can take a hint'' Mikey smiles, ''I love ya Lost-girl!'' Mikey winks, ''I love all the Mikey fans''

''aw!'' I blush as he looks at me, ''What about the Mikey and Donnie fans?''

''Take a guess'' Mikey winks at me, I giggle,

''Can we just move on please?'' Donnie asks,

''Sure'' I nod, ''tmntsuperfan900; Have Leo and Karai read "she watched me bleed"..'' I blush, ''KARAI!''

''WHAT!'' Karai shouts as she walks in, ''WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME TO COME IN AND DO YOUR STUPID DARES?''

''HEY! THE DARES ARE NOT STUPID!'' I hiss as I open up the tab, ''Just read the story''

''FINE!'' Karai and Leo sit together and read the story, after a few minutes,

''YOU MADE US DIE?'' Leo asks,

''YOU MADE ME DIE FOR HIM?'' Karai hisses, Mikey, Don and Raph read the story too,

''What have I told you about killing off my brothers?'' Raph snarls,

''Careful Raphie.. If you try to hurt me I'll kill Mikey in one of them'' I smirk, Raph frowns at me,

''Hey!'' Mikey pouts, ''You've already killed me!''

''I'll do it again'' I smirk,

''I'm leaving'' Karai hisses as she leaves.

''I don't see what you guys have against dying in a story, It's not like you actually died'' Donnie rolls his eyes,

''So you're ok with dying?'' Leo asks concerned,

''In a story yes, in real life.. I'd rather not but It's gonna happen someday'' Donnie points out,

''Well aren't you just fulla sunshine'' Raph grumbles, ''Can we just move on?''

''Yeah sure, Alicehamato121... Sorry but Youtube isn't working and we don't know all the lyrics to the songs but Raph, you can still do yours: dress in a frilly dress and tell Splinter you're a crossdresser'' I grin as Mikey puts the frilly dress on Raph, ''Off you go'' Raph leaves through the wardrobe and April walks in, ''Now Donnie, tell April that you love her and give her a big kiss also say why you love her''

''Wha-?'' Donnie's eyes widen,

''Go'' I smirk,

''E-Em April? I-I love You'' Donnie gulps nervously, April's eyes narrow, ''I love you b-because You're P-pretty and Smart.. Y-You've got a great p-personnality and-'' Donnie stuttered,

''This is cruel'' Leo whispered to Mikey and I,

''totally'' Mikey nods,

''Stop Donnie'' April frowns, Donnie immediately shuts up, ''You guys are so mean! Donnie doesn't love me and yet you still made him do the dare? People's feelings could get hurt ya know!'' April hisses as she hugs Donnie, There's a moment of awkward silence,

''So... by feelings you meant yours.. for Donnie?'' I ask quietly as I break the silence,

''WHAT? N-NO!'' April stutters as she backs away, ''Em... BYE!'' April runs through my wardrobe,

''That was strange..'' Leo frowns, then Raph comes through looking confused.

''Raph?'' I ask, ''What's wrong?''

''i told Splintah and he said it didn't surprise him..'' Raph frowns as he rips the dress off. Mikey, leo and I burst out laughing while Donnie sits on my bed. ''You ok Donnie?''

''yeah...'' Donnie sighs,

''Ok so next we have, Sika; I dare Leo to go to your mum and act like he's you in a costume. You also have to be there but out of sight to voice for him'' I giggle, ''Well my mum isn't here but My dad is!' this will be a lovely fathers day gift!'' i laugh, ''come on Leo!'' Leo and I go downstairs but I hide, My dad comes out of the kitchen and stares at Leo,

''What the-'' he begins,

''Hey Dad'' Leo mouths as I say.

''What the hell are you doing?'' My dad asks with a bored expression,

''Look at my new costume.. cool huh?'' i ask,

''I thought you liked the orange one?'' My dad asks, ''Or the purple one..''

''Yeah well.. they were sold out..'' leo shrugs,

''So you bought this one...'' My dad frowns, ''I knew you were strange but this is a little... much?''

''Hey! Chris does the same thing!'' i insist,

''Yeah well.. You're brother's missing some of the stuff between his ears'' My dad smirks.

''You're mean'' i pout,

''And you're weird'' My dad chuckles, ''Why don't you get that costume off?''

''Fine'' I huff,

''Good girl'' My dad chuckles as he begins to walk away,

''I'M NOT A DOG!'' I growl,

''I know'' he laughs, Leo and I run back up to me room,

''Your dad's kinda mean'' leo stares at me,

''hes only joking Leo'' I laugh, ''That's all for now, i might post the other six things later today but I really have to get on with my form.''

''BYE!''


	25. Chapter 25

The turtles and I are sitting on the couch in the living room,

''Hey readers, I got bored doing work so I'm posting up the rest of the stuff'' I grin. ''We actually have to get through these before my dad comes home and sees me skiving.. So first, UgunsGreka Fans: Have them play Slender'' I shudder, ''Yeah we did that the other day, I found it kinda funny but Mikey peed himself!''

''No I didn't'' Mikey hisses,

''You were close to it'' Raph laughs.

''So next; 14rosie14; Bring Spike through'' I smile at Raph, ''We've done this before but I guess Spike can stay with us until you guys have to go''

''Great!'' Raph grins, Spike comes out of y wardrobe slowly, ''Hey buddy'' Raph picks the little turtle up and hugs him,

''Aw!'' I smile softly, ''Oh and my portal is awesome... I'm not telling you how I got it. Next is, Rika Hanyuu Furude; I dare Raph to wear a tutu, carry a cleaver and dance ballet'' I freeze, ''Em.. I haven't got a cleaver and even if I did I wouldn't trust Raph with it'' I giggle.

''Put it on Raph!'' Mikey pout as he tries to put the tutu on his brother. It eventually goes on and Raph begins to dance and I join him to show him what the dance is like, ''I didn't know you could ballet dance Ran..''

''Yeah, when I was little I used to do it for the sweets'' I laugh. We eventually stop. ''EpicThunder101; Aww, It's ok if you wanna kill me Raph, then just see what I do to you in the story I'm writing where you fall in LOVE! I dare Leo to act like Mikey and Donnie to act like Raph for the whole time and Raph is to talk about Space Heroes in a good way'' I giggle, ''Raph say something good about Space Heroes''

''Em... It's an awesome show?'' Raph asks,

''Good turtle'' I laugh,

''Dude!'' Leo chuckles, ''I knew it''

''SHUT UP LEO OR I'LL POUND YOUR FACE IN!'' Donnie shouts then sticks his tongue out at Raph,

''Rika Hanyuu Furude, Parasitica didn't air on the 15th it's gonna air on the 22nd now, I forgot to mention that'' I smile, ''Lost-girl.. again.. Sorry but Splinter isn't particularly well today since Raph told him he was a cross dresser.'' I shake my head, ''poor Rattie, UgunsGreka Fans.. again; Choose a turtle and then have him run up a tree like the tree-walking exercise in Naruto and see how high they can go with out assistance'' I look up.

''ME ME! MEMEMEMEMEMEEEE!'' Mikey begs,

''Go ahead'' I laugh, we watch from the window as Mikey goes up to the tree. He runs up to it then up it, he gets about halfway before falling onto his shell. ''WELL DONE MIKEY!'' I yell from the window, Mikey runs back in.

''How epic was that?'' he giggles.

''Whateva, Ran next dare'' Don grunts,

''DUDE THAT WAS TOTALLY EPIC!'' Leo cheers.

''This is so weird...'' I frown, ''I know it wasn't much but there will be more next Sunday, that's all for today.. you guys know what to do''

''BYE!''


	26. Chapter 26

The turtles and I are lying on the floor, we sigh at the steady patter of rain on the window.

''Hey readers, we were bored... so.. IT'S TIME FOR RANDOMNESS!'' I grin, ''first I have a message for Sika.. I'm sorry but I'm not going to write a sequel to the truth about Casey Jones because that fic got a lot of hate and flames and if I wrote a sequel I'd probably be murdered by Casey fans.. so yeah..''

''Just do it anyway, who cares what others think'' Leo frowns,

''Yeah well I'd rather not die thanks'' I shrug, ''Anyway, Rika Hanyuu Furude: If your youtube is not working tell us about Parasitica'' I grin and the turtles sit up,

''You know I don't remember doing anything that happened in that episode'' Mike frowns,

''Well it was a good episode but it was a little disappointing and a lot of people agree with me'' I nod, ''I'm not gonna say too much about for those that don't want it spoiled if they haven't seen it but I'm thinking of writing an alternative ending... one that fangirls would be happy with!''

''Sounds good'' Don nods,

''At least this one isn't a dare'' Raph smirks,

''Why do you hate the dares?'' I ask angrily,

''They suck''

''no you suck'' I hiss, ''Moving on before I kick Raph's head in''

''Bring it Scottie'' Raph smirks, I choose to ignore him.

''ok.. APRIL!'' I shout she strolls in,

''Hey guys.. Ran'' She smiles,

''ok... your not angry with me?'' I ask,

''Nope.. unless this is something more to do with Don and I'' April frowns,

''This is a message from 14rosie14'' I smile, ''I realised there are some things you don't know. Donnie really does like you. more than you could imagine. He's been in love with you since he first laid eyes on you! There are millions of Apriltello fans still pouting about the absence of the February 9th kiss. Yes Apriltello. Come on, he loves you! Remember when he yelled "DID YOU HEAR THAT GUYS? MY SWEET PRINCESS IS STILL ALIVE!" He really does care about you April, and I know you probably aren't very trusting of a person you don't even know but think about it: Why would people be making Donnie repeatedly tell you that he likes you if they knew he didn't?'' I frown, ''There was supposed to be a kiss? WHAT HAPPENED!?''

''That was... very impressive'' Leo smiles, Donnie's blushing furiously.

''Eh.. April?'' Raph stares at April.

''I'm an Apriltello fan..'' I grin,

''ME TOO!'' Mikey giggles. April walks up to me and Mike and slaps us.

''OW!'' We groan.

''That's your fault 14rosie14'' April scowls before stomping out. Donnie sighs sadly.

''I don't think she wants to go out with me guys.. just forget it'' Don sniffs.

''Come on Don! Don't give up! That bitch will realise eventually'' I frown, ''Maybe you should tell her when the random chatting is over and you guys go back to new york.. which is hopefully still a while away''

''You don't want us to leave?'' Leo raises an eyebrow, ''I thought you'd want us to leave''

''You guys can be annoying but I don't want ya to go! I'd miss you too much'' I pout sadly. Mikey pulls me into a huge hug.

''I DON'T WANNA LEAVE!'' He cries.

''Relax Mikey, we're not leaving yet'' Raph chuckles, ''We don't know when we're gonna leave''

''Ok'' Mikey smiles,

''Ok... moving on'' I blush, ''Shay: Donnie I'm sorry about your face and you do a great Raph impression! You guys should watch titanic!''

''What do you mean by sorry about my face?'' Don frowns,

''Leatherhead'' I whisper. He laughs once he realises.

''Please don't make us watch that shit movie! Mikey cries every time!'' Raph begs,

''HEY! those two only had each other!'' Mikey complains,

''Isn't that a line from Friends?'' I ask with a chuckle,

''Yeah but It's true!'' Mikey stomps his feet like a child.

''Ok ok! relax..'' I giggle, ''lilyboo18: I dare Mikey to be Raph's butler for the entire chapter while wearing a butler suit!''

''We're on it'' Leo and Donnie drag Mikey into the wardrobe to get him changed.

''I can't do the singing of a song part cause my youtube isn't working and we need music'' I shrug, ''Sorry''

''I'm back'' Mikey grumbles,

''Great, go get me a sandwich'' Raph commands, Mikey grumbles and goes downstairs.

''AliceHamato121'' I look up as Mikey comes in with out a sandwich,

''I don't know where the bread is kept..'' He smiles sheepishly,

''We're out'' i laugh, ''Anyway: I dare Mikey to kiss his brothers on the foreheads and say everything he hates and loves about them.'' I smile, ''There are more dares but we'll do this one first''

''Ok'' Mikey shrugs as he goes up to Leo and kisses him, ''leo, I hate how you lecture me about stuff! and how you never listen to my plans.. I love that you're my big brother and that you're willing to risk your life for me'' Mikey smiles and moves on to Raph. he gives him a kiss, ''Raph, I hate how you always hit me for saying something... I hate how you think I never think! I love how you're really fun and that you too are willing to die for me'' He moves in front of Donnie and gives him a kiss, ''Donnie, I hate how you spend loads of time in your lab.. It's not healthy! I hate how you sometimes don't eat or sleep.. I love how you're my best friend, you'll do anything with me and for me! You try to spend as much time with me as possible!'' Mikey then stands next to me, ''I love how you're all there for me when I'm scared or hurt''

''M-Mikey'' I sniff, ''THAT WAS SO CUTE AND ADORABLE AND CUTE!''

''You said cute twice dudette'' Mikey laughs as I hug him.

''SHUT UP'' I sniffle. ''Leo do you still like Karai?''

''No..'' Leo blushes,

''in other words.. yes'' Raph smirks.

''Donnie you don't have to do your dare and Raph.. you don't know any lullabys'' I frown,

''Go get my your nursery rhyme book and I'll read one from there'' Raph shrugs,

''they're not lullabys they're nursery rhymes'' I frown before getting it, ''Be careful! it's an old book!''

''Whatever.. here's one..'' raph shows me the one he's picked,

''I love that one! my mum used to say it to me a lot!'' I grin,

''here it goes... **Hush little baby, don't say a word,**

**Papa's going to buy you a mocking-bird.**

**If that mocking-bird won't sing,**

**Papa's going to buy you a diamond ring.**

**If that diamond ring turns to brass,**

**Papa's going to buy you a looking-glass.**

**If that looking-glass gets broke,**

**papa's going to buy you a billy-goat.**

**If that billy-goat runs away,**

**Papa's going to buy you another today'' **Raph frowns, ''What would a baby want with all that stuff?''

''The baby sounds spoilt!'' Mikey moans, Don,Leo and I shake our heads.

''I wanna read one'' I grin ,''**Hey! diddle, diddle,**

**The cat and the fiddle,**

**The cow jumped over the moon.**

**The little dog laughed to see such a sport,**

**and the dish ran away with the spoon.'' **I can't help but giggle. I carry on reading.

''next up?'' Don asks,

''She's gone'' Leo shakes his head.

''Fine!'' I hiss, ''Lost-girl: Call Splinter Sensei!'' I frown, ''I call him that when he's around..''

''Next'' raph rushes me,

''Killi Ross, we've done that dare before but I will hug Don for you'' i smile as I hug Don, ''magicreader123: which of your stories do the turtles like best?''

''I like Fluff and Stuff best'' Raph nods,

''Big brother won't fail you'' leo nods,

''The Games'' Donnie grins,

''em... A lot of them have me in them.. this is hard.. ''Mikey frowns, ''I think I like A chat with Bishop!''

''Thanks guys!'' I smile, ''Lost-girl: when are the turtles coming back to new york?''

''Once we get the ok from Splinter'' Leo frowns, ''I hate to think what Shredder's doing..''

''He's trying to catch Lost-girl'' I frown,

''We'll try to get there.. just keep safe for now ok?'' Raph frowns worriedly.

''Yeah dudette!'' Mikey grins, ''Don't let bucket breath catch ya! We don't want him breathing all over ya do we?''

''kimhamato.. i think we oughta leave April alone for now... She'll slap us all if we keep bothering her.. If you really want me to do your dare though post it up again and I'll do it'' I smile, ''14rosie14, the turtles and I discussed your story idea and it sounds good but you must plan the whole thing out. You need to know what twists are gonna happen, what the ending is gonna be and stuff like that'' I explain, ''I can hardly talk though cause most of my one-shots are just me making them up on the spot''

''hypocrite'' Leo mumbles,

''ok guys that's it for today, there aren't anymore thanks for reviewing and stuff! You guys know what to do'' I wave.

''BYE!''


	27. Chapter 27

**Hi guys**

**sorry but... I can't do my Sunday chats for two Sundays cause I'm going on holiday**

**I don't really have time today because I have to try and catch up on The Games and I have spent two weeks writing a sequel and I've written a small one-shot so.. yeah.. no random chatting.**

**BUT!**

**When I come back.. I think it's the Tuesday.. so the Sunday after I come back there will be a very long chat... seriously... **

**Keep posting your dares, topics and visitors because you know they make me happy!**

**Also, the turtles will NOT be able to randomly write stuff because I have sent them to Japan until I get back.. I'm also putting a password on every computer in the house just in case.**

**So yeah.. bye! xx**


	28. Chapter 28

The turtles and I are sitting in my garden among the daisys, Me and Mikey are making one giant daisy chain. Donnie is watching the birds on the feeders while Leo and Raph lie on the sun beds. We all have sunglasses on.

''hey readers! There's a heat wave in Scotland! and the rest of Britain... but.. IT'S ACTUALLY HOT IN SCOTLAND! It's kinda weird actually.. we're all so used to cold rain in the summer..'' I frown, ''Anyway, this is gonna be a long one so if it's not posted up on Sunday it's because it's taking a long time to write...''

''Ran, can we please just get on with it? I wanna go back to sunbathing'' Leo frowns,

''Sorry Leo'' I blush, ''Let's start! Guest: yeah.. hahaha, Mikey is mine so back off Randomer. You have nothing in common with him so don't you dare try to steal him. Also don't be mean to Donnie. Plus Mikey doesn't need a relationship!'' I frown, I'm kinda hurt. The turtles look at me in worry.

''Ran?'' Mike asks,

''When was I mean to Donnie?'' I ask in a high voice,

''I know you were joking Ran, It's fine'' Donnie smiles,

''I'm not trying to steal Mikey..'' The turtles back away because they know i'm angry, ''I've already got a boyfriend! PLUS! IF YOU DON'T THINK MIKEY NEEDS A "RELATIONSHIP'' THEN WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO HAVE ONE WITH HIM!? AND HE'S NOT YOURS! HE DOESN'T BELONG TO ANYBODY! HE'S HIS OWN PERSON!'' I pant angrily as I calm myself down,

''Well... that was a good start'' Raph mumbles tiredly,

''When did I actually say Mikey needed a relationship?'' I ask as an after thought,

''I can't remember'' Mikey shrugs, ''No biggie''

''Yeah.. No biggie'' I frown, ''Anyway.. next up is: darkangel983, Leo, I dare you to carry the person on your left around the room'' I smile, ''It'll have to be the garden''

''Ok'' Leo smirks as he picks Raph up and begins to walk around the garden, ''You're really heavy!''

''Shut up and walk'' Raph growls, Leo comes back and drops Raph back onto the sunbed,

''Raph: I dare you to put on a bathrobe and run around the block'' I giggle as I hand Raph a pink bathrobe, ''Have fun'' Raph grumbles something before jumping over the gate and sprinting away. ''Donnie: I dare you to do a stylish catwalk''

''How am I supposed to do that?'' He asks, I go to my brother's bedroom and grab some stuff before dragging out a few tables,

''Here you go'' I smile, Don looks at me before getting ready.

''Ok.. here it goes..'' Don calls, he jumps onto the catwalk but I jump up and push him off. ''Hey!''

''You need to do it properly'' I laugh he smiles at me as I show him the hip-swaying walk that models do,

''Oh!'' He laughs, I jump off and join the others as Don jumps on. He's wearing a baseball cap, sunglasses and a gold chain around his neck, He walks along the catwalk and we all cheer,

''STRUT YOUR STUFF DON!'' I laugh, He does a few poses as Raph walks in.

''What the hell are you doing?'' Raph asks as he hands me the bathrobe,

''My dare'' Donnie shrugs as he walks off.

''Mikey: I dare you to put lipstick on as war paint and yell "this is war!'' '' I giggle as I hand him my lipstick, He puts it on his cheeks and yells,

''THIS IS WAR!'' We all burst out laughing as he wipes the lipstick off, he then puts it on his lips and flutters his eye lashes, ''Do I look pretty?''

''No'' Raph smirks,

''Come on Raphie... You love it!'' Mikey pucker his lips as he looks at Raph, Raph doesn't say anything.

''Ran: I dare you to ask one of the turtles out'' I frown, ''Which one shall I ask?'' they all look at each other then me, ''Relax guys! It doesn't count! You can say yes or no and it would make any difference'' I laugh.

''DO RAPH!'' Mikey smirks,

''You ask me and you get a broken nose'' Raph smirks at me,

''Aww, love you too Raph'' I smile, ''Leo or Donnie?''

''Hey! What about me?'' Mikey asks sadly,

''A random person just roared at me for favouring you.'' I shrug, ''I'm gonna give the others a chance''

''ASK THEM BOTH!'' Mikey grins,

''Fine'' I smile, I go up to Donnie first, ''Donnie, will you go out with me?''

''No cause.. well... you know..'' Don blushes,

''Oh yeah! April!'' I laugh, I stand in front of Leo, ''Leo, will you go out with me?'' He smiles at me and raises an eyebrow,

''What do you think?'' He laughs,

''Oh yeah.. you have Karai'' I shrug. Mikey picks me up,

''Don't worry Ran, I'm sure Raphie will go out with ya!'' Mikey grins as he pushes me at Raph, I lose my footing and fall, Raph catches me.

''Thanks Raph'' I smile,

''For gods sake Mikey, be careful! She's not a toy'' Raph growls Mikey bows his head,

''Sorry Ran'' Mike mumbles,

''It's no biggie'' I frown, ''I'm clumsy so I'm used to falling over''

''ME TOO!'' Mikey laughs,

''Mikey, you're not clumsy you're careless'' Leo points out.

''Oh yeah'' Mikey smiles sheepishly, ''I forgot''

''Moving on'' I laugh, ''magicreader123.. I have watched parasitica first of all and I thought it was good.. but there were so many opportunities for Brotherly fluff but they didn't make it happen! and they made it like Mikey took it all as a joke when I think he would have actually taken it seriously, It was a perfect moment to show Mikey's serious side and the others soft side for their little brother'' I nod ,

''We watched it too and.. well.. they edited a lot of it.. they don't want us actually doing it anymore so we're not actually in it but they still use us.. if that makes sense?'' Leo frowns,

''I can't believe you got fired off your own tv show'' I frown and shake my head, ''What's the world coming to? anyway.. the dare: Have the turtles make their own pizzas with their own crazy toppings then Ran, you decide which is the best'' I smile nervously, ''Can you guys PLEASE.. you know.. just.. don't put anything spicy on it.. I can't eat spicy food..''

''No problemo'' Mikey chuckles, then the turtles run into the kitchen and I shake my head,

''My poor kitchen..'' I frown. I wait for the turtles to come out with their pizzas and eventually they do but there is only one piece left of each. Leo is first.

''My pizza has cheese, chicken, seaweed, pineapple and anchovies'' he smiles,

''And I have all that in my kitchen?'' i ask as I pick up the piece,

''No but Mikey does in his Pizza making kit'' leo smiles. I take a bit out of the pizza, my stomach growls as I eat it.

''That was awesome! I give you an eight'' I laugh as I wipe my mouth. Raph's next.

''My pizza has sausage, ham, meatballs, red peppers, cheese, and bits of beef'' He smirks, I eat it.

''Very nice but I don't like the peppers.. so.. a six'' I smile as I wipe my mouth. Donnie's next.

''My pizza has cheese, pineapple, ham, chicken, a little garlic and little pieces of meatballs in the sauce'' I grin because it sounds awesome, I eat it.

''Oh my god! That was awesome! You get a ten!'' I grin. Mikey's next.

''My pizza has cheese, anchovies, ham, chicken, jellybeans, and bits of chocolate'' He giggles, I cringe a little at the thought of chocolate with ham and chicken but I eat it all anyway.

''That was really nice but.. maybe forget the chocolate next time.. the jellybeans were actually quite nice!'' I smile, ''a nine for you.. I guess Donnie wins''

''great'' Donnie smiles, we all sit down on the grass and Mikey gets us some ice cream. soon enough we're all licking our ice creams happily.

''LovingLeo: What's the turtles opinion on Tcest?'' I look at them all and they look disgusted, ''Well that answers that.. Why's Raph so angry all the time?''

''I'm not angry all the time'' Raph frowns, ''and you'd be angry too if you had Mikey and Leo for brothers..''

''What do the turtles think of the 2003 turtles?'' I smile, ''I love 2003 Donnie.. he's such a sweetie! He's got such a gentle voice and he's just such a lovable character! I think I actually like 2003 Donnie more than 2003 Mikey.. but only by a smidgen.'' I giggle, ''Don't worry Don, I love you too'' Donnie just looks at me,

''I think they're kinda weird.. what's with their eyes?'' Mikey asks,

''I like the 2003 Raph, he's awesome'' Raph smirks, ''He's tougher than me and he could kick all of your-''

''I like 2003 Mikey! He's a super hero! I could totally be the new turtle titan!'' Mikey cheers with wide eyes,

''I like how the 2003 Leo is serious, he's actually kinda good at keeping his brothers in check.. I wish he could teach me his secret..'' Leo frowns as he watched Raph put Mikey in a head lock.

''I don't think I'm all that different from 2003 Don.. except he has very toned muscles compared to me but that's the same for all of us'' Donnie shrugs,

''Did you guys see Don get tortured?'' I ask,

''WHAT?!'' They ask, they look round at Donnie in surprise,

''Not that Donnie, the one from 2003.. it's in the episode space invaders, he's taken captive and questioned about the fugitoid and he gets this helmet thing on this head and his memories are extracted in painful way! He ends up yelling for Master Splinter to help him'' I explain.

''Do you think that'll happen to us?'' Mikey asks,

''It's possible I guess'' I shrug. ''Lost-girl... you're miwa? I thought Karai was Miwa or that she died.. sorry but I don't believe yu and we're not going to tell Splinter cause he might get upset..''

''You have to kiss your least favourite turtle now'' Mikey frowns,

''I don't dislike any of you, I wouldn't mind kissing any of you either but.. Raph, you're really mean to Mikey and Donnie so you're up'' I walk up to Raph and kiss him on the lips, ''I can't do flips so I'll just kiss him again'' I kiss Raph again.

''Don't ever do that again'' he growls. I just smile at him.

''Ok so next up is lillyboo18: Ran, you might be happy to hear this but Parasitica will be on next saturday with a (rumoured) new movie with it called Booyaka-showdown'' I smile, ''I have already seen parasitica a couple of times and I looked ahead to next saturday and it was just a repeat of new friend, old enemy. I also looked it up on the internet and nothing came up except the new 2014 movie that's going to be live action and the turtles are aliens... so I won't be watching that one... The last time Parasitica was on was the saturday at the end of June but it might have been on while I was on holiday, I don't know... Out of curiosity, where did you hear this rumour? I really hope it's true''

''Booyaka-showdown?'' Don asks,

''Yup'' I grin, ''You gotta love nick's creativity''

''What's next?'' Mikey asks,

''Next up is, donnie fan: I dare Mikey to be in a diaper for the whole chapter'' I smile a little awkwardly, ''a diaper is the american word for a nappy right?''

''Yeah'' Leo nods,

''Great.. I've got this one'' I hand Mikey a huge nappy and he puts it on,

''This is actually kinda comfy!'' Mikey grins, ''I might wear one more often''

''Yeah.. that'll scare the foot'' Raph snorts,

''Next is; Inktrain productions..'' I frown, ''OH! Rika hanyuu furude.. You changed your name? AND YOUR PROFILE PIC IS AWESOME! WHERE'D YA FIND IT?''

''Ran... the dare?'' Donnie nudges me,

''Oh right.. SPLINTER!'' I call, Master Splinter walks in through my back gate and walks up to us, we all bow. ''Ok.. Master Splinter, How do you feel if Karai is Miwa?''

''I would feel rather sad because she has no honor'' Splinter frowns, ''Karai is not Miwa.. Miwa would have a good heart''

''Karai does have a good heart she's just blinded by Shredder's teachings!'' Leo points out, but sounds more like he's begging for us to believe him,

''I hope she isn't Miwa.. cause then she'd be our sister and Leo's already.. you know? with her and-'' Mikey grimaces,

''SHUT UP MIKEY!'' Leo shouts worriedly,

''Heh.. Fearless is panicking'' Raph chuckles,

''What have you done with Karai Leonardo?'' Splinter asks suspiciously,

''Nothing!'' leo says quickly, ''I haven't done anything.. with her.. or near her..''

''Gross'' I grimace as I think about what Mikey just said, ''Master Splinter.. you can go now if you want''

''Goodbye'' Master Splinter leaves and Leo growls at Mikey,

''I can't believe you.. did it with your possible sister..'' Donnie frowns, ''That's totally sick''

''I know right!'' Mikey nods hurriedly,

''Leo: Watch that Space Heroes ep that was on while you were under control.. Captain Ryan has went mad'' I giggle,

''It's ok.. I've seen it'' Leo smiles,

''Raph: Here's some boxing gloves'' I hand the box over to Raph and he nods,

''Thanks''

''Donnie: What do you think if you hear "the japanese people did horrible things to Filipinos like ripping off their nails, making them walk a long way to Camp O'Donell with out any rest nor food, drink etc"..'' I look at Don and he looks a little puzzled,

''Well.. all history has it's gruesome parts but because of those events people have changed, we've shaped up so we can try to get along with each other but we're not there yet.. we still have wars but one day one of either two things will happen 1. we'll kill each other and nobody will be left on earth except the mutant because we keep out the way or 2. all war and violence will stop and everyone will get along and there won't be any needless killing between countries'' Donnie explains.

''Well... that was boring'' Mikey frowns, ''and depressing''

''Please Mikey, you don't know the meaning of "depressing"!'' Leo laughs.

''Mikey: I love you! So I'll go soft. Go run up to-'' I stop, ''We've already done this dare for Mikey before.. so I might just have to do your suggestion from before''

''Which was?'' Mikey asks,

''You to be run over'' I shrug, The turtles stare at me with horrified expressions.

''NO!'' Leo, Raph and Don yell, Mikey just sits there looking scared,

''Hey! We have to do the dares'' I smile sadly,

''But- but... that's gonna hurt!'' Mikey pouts,

''Yup'' I nod, ''Raph, Leo, Don and Mikey: check out the official tmnt page on FB and search a poster I recently posted. It's gory.. find my name'' I smile, ''I won't write the name just in case people read this and try to find you cause that might end horribly.. there are some mean people on the internet!''

''Are we gonna look it up?'' Mikey asks,

''well funny story.. I don't use Facebook so I don't know what my password is... I don't remember what email I used either...'' I laugh nervously,

''You have more than one email?'' Raph asks,

''Yeah... my youtube one and my usual one... I've started using my youtube one more often though'' I giggle again.

''Just go onto the next one..'' Donnie frowns,

''Don't worry Mikey, I won't let ya get run over'' I smile, ''lefthanded-girl: Have the Randomer and Mikey go on a date and Leo, Raph and Donnie have to be waiters''

''COOL!'' Mikey grins, I grin back, ''I'VE NEVER BEEN ON A DATE BEFORE!''

''Really?'' I ask surprised,

''Well there aren't a lot of girls that would wanna go out with a mutant'' Mikey smiles the others nod,

''You'd be surprised'' I mutter under my breath,

''Can we? Can we?'' Mikey begs,

''Of course but... we'll do it tonight and I'll write up what happened at some point as a seperate fic called.. ''A date with Mikey''.. ok?'' I grin,

''YAY!'' Mikey laughs,

''Nothing is gonna happen though'' Raph warns, Me and Mikey laugh.

''next up is, darkangel983: I dare Raph to not scream at Mikey for the rest of the chapter'' I smile, ''Rah hasn't really screamed at Mikey yet but.. I think Leo's gonna at some point''

''I'll do it once we've finished'' Leo growls, Mikey gulps and hides behind Donnie.

''Also, What's the stupidest thing you've ever done?'' I giggle, ''I wonder who that's for''

''Probably Raph'' Donnie shrugs, we all look at Raph

''The stupidest thing I've ever done was probably.. trusting Mikey not to tell anyone that I'd burnt the carpet'' Raph frowns, Mikey giggles nervously,

''ok.. I don't really want to hear what happened so.. we'll just move on'' I smile,

''I have a message for 14rosie14 first'' Donnie blushes,

''em.. ok'' I smile,

''14rosie14: I'm sorry you fell out with your friend but I definitely didn't think that Timothy getting mutated was "funny" as she put it. He went through a lot of pain during that mutation and he's still stuck in that form.. also.. maybe going after her with a chainsaw is a bit much.. just throw darts at her head.. also you can buy dart boards and darts at Argos'' Donnie nods happily,

''Rika Hanyuu Furude: I dareMikey to get run over by a truck'' I laugh, ''There it is!''

''IF I GET RUN OVER I CAN'T GO ON THAT DATE!'' Mikey yells frightened,

''It's ok Mikey!'' I laugh, ''We've scrapped that dare!''

''Good'' Mikey breathes,

''before I go on I wanna say that; I forgot to save some of the dares and stuff when I was on holiday so not all of them are being done... sorry, Nehamee: Dare 1. Leo has to kiss you for a full minute'' I turn to Leo, ''come on then fearless, show me what you got''

''That was weird but ok..'' Leo frowns at me then sweeps me into his arms and we kiss, I feel safe in his strong arms and his warm lips send-

''MIKEY! GET AWAY FROM THE COMPUTER!'' Ran screams.

''THAT DIDN'T LAST FOR A MINUTE!'' I yell back with a pout,

''I don't care!'' Ran pulls the computer away.

''Mikey.. I can't believe you wrote that...'' I frown, ''Well I'm not deleting it cause I can't be bothered''

''Sorry..'' Mikey sulks.

''Dare 2: Leo has to give his brothers a massive hug and tell them that he loves them'' I smile, ''DO A HUGE FAMILY HUG! LIKE.. TOGETHER!'' I beg. Leo chuckles then pulls all his brothers into a hug and they hug him back. ''NOW SAY IT!'' I squeal.

''I love you guys'' Leo smiles,

''AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!'' I coo, ''THAT'S ADORABLE!'' The brothers release each other and they all smile at me, ''Woah.. I just had a total fan-girl freak out moment there..''

''yes. Yes you did'' Donnie chuckles.

''heh.. heh.. this is awkward..'' I giggle nervously as I blush. The boys just laugh at me. ''Shay: What does Donnie think of reporter April and scientist/antique shop April?''

''Well she seems to have pink hair in the 2003 version which I think is kinda weird.. then in the last season her hair miraculously turns ginger'' Donnie frowns,

''Maybe she dyed it?'' I suggest,

''I dunno but the news reporter April has brown hair.. she's very pretty though.. they all are'' Don blushes,

''AW! DONNIE LIKES THE SLUTTY JUMPSUIT APRIL!'' Mikey laughs loudly, we all stare at him in shock.

''Mikey! Keep your voice down... there are children around here!'' I hiss as I hear a pram roll past my house.

''sorry'' Mikey blushes,

''Epicthunder101: I dare Leo to put on a leather jacket, sunglasses and act like a wanna-be-gangster and danced to gangam style'' I laugh as Leo pulls on the clothes, ''And to add to the effect, I have a "grease the musical" wig to give ya'' Leo puts it on then the music plays Leo dances and in 3:45 minutes later he's finished.

''here's your stuff back'' Leo pants, we're all still in hysterics,

''Unsgreka Fans: Watch Shutter! It's a cool horror movie!'' The turtles look excited, I smile, ''No we won't because I don't like horror movies, sorry''

''Boo'' Mikey pouts,

''Last dare: Yu7Yu7Me7Yume7: Ran, can you find out if the turtles are ticklish?'' I grin, ''Of course I can!'' I leap onto the turtles and we all go crashing onto the ground and I begin to tickle them. they squeal and laugh and I can't help but laugh with them.

''St-st- STOP! PLEEEEAAAHEEEEHEEEEESE!'' Mikey begs but I just shake my head.

''No way! This is way too much fun!'' I laugh. I eventually free them.

''Well that's all for now so... leave a review with a dare, topic, guest or all three!''

''Bye!''

''Now for revenge!'' The turtles laugh as they jump on my and tickle me.

''NOOOOOOO!'' I yelp but they just laugh and carry on.


	29. Chapter 29

The turtles and I are in my bedroom and Mikey, Donnie and I are grinning.

''Hey readers! I've decided to do... A RANDOM CHATTING SPECIAL!'' I laugh, ''We've done this once before, this is where we don't do your dares or topics or whatever but I ask the turtles questions and i think you guys, my awesome readers, will love this one because IT'S ABOUT THINGS THAT ARE RUMOURED TO HAPPEN IN SEASON 2! I FOUND A SITE AND IT SAYS THINGS ARE GOING TO HAPPEN AND THERE IS STUFF I WANNA HAVE HAPPEN! So many theory's... for so many different things!''

''You're way too excited about this'' Raph chuckles,

''That's what I was thinking'' Leo shakes his head.

''Ok LEO for that we are starting with one of the dramatic rumours about YOU!'' I smirk,

''What is it?'' Donnie asks worriedly,

''Ok em.. '' I scroll down then grin, _**''There will be a conflict between Master Splinter and Leonardo'' **_

''Read the passage'' Leo demands as his brothers look at him in surprise,

''Ok'' I smile, '_**'**__**In this show Master Splinter gives more pragmatic lessons, like seeking victory instead of fairness or makes Leonardo the leader because he asked, not because of his skills and tells Leonardo not to ask a simple "thank you" when he Leo tells about difficult it is to carry of being a leader and having to listen to constant complaints from his brothers. There's also Splinter saying "the first rule of being a ninja is, "Do no harm." Unless you mean to do harm. Then do lots of harm". While Leonardo listened to Splinter about seeking victory, not a fair fight, where will be an episode where Leonardo does something less practical, but more honorable like saving a villain or giving his opponents a chance to fight even if Leo would be in danger or something like that. Splinter will call out Leo on this and will give some pragmatic moral, but instead Leo will tell Splinter that he teaches them to be dishonorable and that he encourages them to cheat and act unheroically. At the moment of rage Leo will tell Splinter that his lessons make him no better than The Shredder. Furthermore, Leonardo will call out his brothers and Splinter for having too high expectations for him as their leader and not showing a slightest gratitude and sympathy for how much he tries to be a good leader. Leonardo will go out on his own after having an argument with his mentor and brothers. This would be an interesting plotline, which would question the viewers if they support Leo's views or Splinter's views'' **_I finally take a breath, ''It then says.. _**"Enter shadow Leonardo''**_

''Shadow Leonardo?'' Donnie asks in surprise, ''That'll never happen!''

''Leo don't have the guts to fight with us and Splinter'' Raph laughs,

''He's shouted at Splinter before and there is a lot of evidence'' Donnie frowns worriedly,

''Leo... Please don't fight with Splinter'' Mikey begs, ''I don't want you to''

''Relax Mikey, that's just whats happening in the show that we've been kicked off'' leo smiles but it looks kinda weird..

''I want that to happen cause it will be SO dramatic and an awesome plot twist... there is some weird stuff on this site and a lot of it is to do with April..'' I frown.

''WHAT!?'' Donnie yelps in worry,

''Aww poor Donnie'' I frown as I look at one of the Apriltello suggestions.

''What do ya mean "Poor Donnie"?'' Mikey asks worriedly,

''I'll get onto that one a little later... OH MY GOD! NOOOOOOOO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!'' I scream at the computer. I look up at the turtles in shock, ''THEY'VE MUTATED SPIKE! HE'S GONNA BE CALLED SLASH NOW AND RAHIE'S GONNA HAVE A NEW BESTO?''

''Mutate Spike?'' Raph asks bewildered, ''They can't do that..''

''They already have'' Donnie frowns at the screen, ''And he doesn't look particularly friendly..''

''Aww man! Another Raph to beat me up'' Mikey grumbles. Leo takes my laptop and goes pale.

''What?'' We ask,

''That. is. disgusting.'' Leo frowns,

''What-?'' I start,

''There is a possibility that.. Karia is Miwa.. our sister and I'm going to have incest with her..'' He grimaces.

''Too late.. you already have'' Raph smirks,

''SHE CAN'T BE MIWA!'' Leo yells angrily, We all snicker.

''Em... Leo.. remember that some of that stuff has been proven wrong already'' I point out as I take the computer off of him.

''Yeah and some of it has been proven true'' Don smiles.

''Is there anything to do with me?'' Mikey asks curiously,

''em..'' I frown, ''nothing really except they think that if Baxter Stockman turns into a fly you will be responsible'' I laugh, ''awwww Mikey!'' I pout,

''What?'' He asks suddenly worried,

''Kala might come into this and you two might get together'' I frown..

''Oh phew'' Mikey breathes, ''You had me worried there''

''WHAT THE HELL!?'' I roar,

''What?'' Leo asks,

_**''Donnie's gonna end up pretending to be Raphael for some reason**_..'' I frown.

''Really?'' Raph asks,

''Well'' I look up, ''Remember these might not happen but also they might.. It's up to Nick really'' I scroll down,'' Oh this one has your name on it Mikey.. '' I go closer to the screen before laughing, _**''One of the turtles (possibly Mikey) Will lampshade the way the Kraang talk**_!'' I giggle before reading out the paragraph, _**''It might go something like this: **_

_**Mikey: Why do you keep talking like that?! Can't you just talk normal?  
A Kraang: As I was saying before that which is not supposed to be here that is here has interrupted.  
Mikey: * slaps forehead * Oy! **_

_**Kind of done in "Metalhead": **_

_**Kraang!Metalhead: "The ones that which are called turtles will now be called turtles that are... DESTROYED!" **_

_**Michaelangelo: "Phew, I was really afraid at the beginning of the sentence, but then I sort of just lost interest towards the-" **_So there ya go Mikey.. I so hope this happens!'' I laugh happily,

''The kraang are so gonna kill me'' Mikey groans,

''em... I'd be more worried about Donnie when it comes to the kraang'' I smile sheepishly,

''Why?'' Raph and Leo ask at the same time,

''Well.. Don't you remember that the kraang are taking scientists from all over the city? they'll eventually learn that Donnie built Metalhead and that he's the one that deals with all the technologie'' I shrug, The turtles still look confused, ''The kraang are going to go after Donnie, they'll want him to do whatever it is they're doing with the mutagen''

''Oh..'' Don gulps, We all look at him in worry.

''What does the paragraph say?'' Raph asks quietly,

_**''The Kraang's interest in scientists will lead them to target Don. Don himself calls attention to the parallel in the premier, with the "[April's] dad's a scientist, I'm a scientist" line, and in 'Metalhead' the Kraang recognized that he was the one who altered their technology and set it against them. There was also the very end of that episode when, after Metalhead had been defeated, the Kraang controlling it attacked Don— targeting his head, as Kraang do— without having any visible reason to do so.'' **_I pause, _**''Or, alternatively, the fact that he's a scientist and has proven his capabilities will cause the Kraang to allow Don to trade himself for Kirby, seeing it as a good deal. After his reaction to not being able/allowed to save Kirby in 'The Gauntlet' this seems rather inevitable.''**_

''Well... that sounds fun'' Mikey blushes,

''There's a theory that Kirby... is dead'' I frown, ''Donnie.. you can't trade yourself for Kirby.. it'll be the worse thing ever!'' Then I stop for a moment, ''Actually.. I kinda hope that happens.. that would be an awesome episode or few episodes.. as long as you weren't gone too long''

''I didn't know Aprils dad was called Kirby'' Mikey frowns,

''That's because you don't listen'' Leo smiles.

''NO!'' I scream,

''What?'' The turtles ask, ''What's wrong?''

''The Apriltello fans will be crushed if this happens..'' I moan, _**''Donatello will stop crushing on April at some point'' **_

''Really?'' Donnie asks, he seems over joyed,

''No Donnie! I won't let you stop loving her!'' I growl,

''sorry?'' Donnie mumbles.

_**''Splinter intentionally put the turtles in the ooze, Him wanting to use them as assassins against the Shredder is part of the original comic versions canon. Also, it seems to be hinted at in the opening. But at some point, he decided against it. He started seeing them as his sons. Instead he trains them to protect themselves, in case they do encounter the Shredder'' **_I smile a little, ''I can believe that..''

''No way!'' Raph growls, ''It was an accident! he told us the story! You've heard the story!''

''Well.. he's hardly gonna be like, ''Yeah guys I mutated you on purpose so you can kill Shredder and I totally didn't care if it burned or hurt or anything.. I didn't care but now I do so it's all good'' is he?'' I laugh,

''I don't believe it'' The four turtles nod,

''I don't wanna believe it'' I shrug, _**''At some point, April will be kidnapped by one of the villains. She'll be Bound and gagged and, when the villain calls the turtles on her phone, she will try to call for their help. This will lead Donatello, the turtle with the crush on her, to say, "That's April all right. I recognize her mumbles."The other turtles will then give wierd looks. Extra bonus points for Don ripped the duct tape off April's mouth and she screams that it hurts'' **_Oh please let this happen'' I giggle, the turtles are laughing too.

''Man.. only Don would say that!'' Mikey laughs,

''Is there anymore funny ones like that?'' leo asks with a chuckle,

''There's this one that has literally made me want to slap whoever wrote this'' I laugh, _**''The Kraang are Daleks'' **_I love that!'' I giggle, the turtles burst out laughing again and we're all on the floor rolling around.

''wow!'' Raph laughs, ''Just wow''

''Come on.. lets get serious now'' Don chuckles, ''The readers will wanna know more about the more dramatic side''

''yeah'' I grin, _**''April's not human''**_!''

''WHAT?'' They yell, I just laugh.

''What does the paragraph say?'' Don asks worriedly,

''Nothing.. just that she might possibly be Kala.. there might be more further down'' I grin as I scroll, _**''April and Casey have already met...and dated, and broken up. Not only could this lead to hilarious tension between the two (not to mention Donnie getting jealous over nothing), but this could also leave room to expand on Casey and Raph's Bash Brothers relationship. **_

_**April will wear a yellow jumpsuit later in the series. Probably when she becomes a full-fledged ninja/kunoichi and starts fighting alongside the turtles. A nod to the CGI cartoon.'' **_That would be so cool... '' I smile at Don. ''Not quite what I was looking for though.. hold on'' I scroll some more, _**''The Kraang want to use April to modify humans to be resistant to Kraang , When you think about it, isn't quite as villainous a goal as the turtles believe (they want to not dissolve humans)... if you can overlook their methods (kidnapping, irresponsible use of mutagen, etc.)**_'' Well that's one part and the other part is:''

_**''April IS a Kraang A highly advanced one that the kraang need to get the model of again, so they can finish their invasion. Because that would be one big Plot that completely ruin the show for anyone else, or just me? It's not just you. Maybe she's just genetically enhanced? My theory is April's mother died of cancer and when April started showing the same symptoms, Kirby developed an experimental strain of antibodies and administered them to April, making her highly resistant to damage, explaining not only the acid, but how she managed to keep getting up in her fight with Karai. I hope this turns out to be true. Or at least the part where April's dad genetically modify her when she was younger. As stated by April herself, her dads a psychologist, so his field of study has nothing to do with gen-manipulation...however we know nothing of her mother Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Perhaps her mother was working on a cure for cancer and tested on April, only for her and her research to "mysteriously vanish" one day. Then in a later episode it's revealed that the Kraang have in fact kidnapped April's mother and they've been forcing her to develop a "cure" that would allow Dimension X lifeforms to inhabit the Earth, but the Krang need April to perfect it.'' **_That's what the paragraph said'' I smile at Donnie.

''No way'' Mikey breathes, They all just give me a look,

''No way does the website say that!'' Leo laughs,

''It does! Look for yourself'' I pass the computer over and they read.

''Oh..'' Don and Raph frown,

''Told ya'' I smile proudly, _**''The show will add a female turtle eventually. But it won't be Venus. She'll be named after a renaissance artist (like the other Turtles) rather than a work.'' **_There is also rumour that April will be mutated into Venus.. I really hope that doesn't happen..'' I frown.. ''I want April to stay as April and end up going out with Donnie!''

''Me too'' Don sighs,

''Huh?'' Mikey asks,

''Oh. oh nothing'' Donnie blushes.

''ok... oh... there might be a love triangle between Donnie, April and Casey..'' I smirk.

''Ok'' Donnie now has a bored and slightly frightend expression, ''I've had enough''

''Ok ok!'' I laugh, ''Thanks for reading guys and if you want to take a look at the website and it's information it's at the bottom in bold. Random chatting will resume on Sunday as usual and maybe someday I'll do another special... all I know is that I can safely say; I'm looking forward to seeing season two and finding out if any of this will happen, some of it may happen after season two.. Come on Nick! Make us happy!''

''BYE!''

* * *

A/N: [** /WMG/TeenageMutantNinjaTurtles2012****]**


	30. Chapter 30

The turtles and I are sitting in the kitchen eating pizza.

''Hey guys.. I found something out today that might be of interest to you.. there's still another episode left of season one according to Wiki; **"Operation: Break Out" Donatello breaks into a secret Kraang detention center in order to rescue Kirby O'Neil, but ends up trapped inside with a deadly prisoner called the Newtralizer. **I only found out last night after hours of searching for this sneak peak of Leo supposedly falling off a roof... I can't find it because as usual the UK is behind in the series... and it's driving me mad with curiosity'' I frown, ''I wonder if it's that one or the beginning to season two?''

''You want to see me fall off a roof?'' Leo asks bewildered,

''Maybe..'' I giggle nervously,

''You want to see me get killed by a "Deadly new enemy"?'' Donnie asked with a bored expression,

''Not killed... just hurt... ish'' I blush.

''All you fangirls are the same'' Raph rolls his eyes, I frown at him.

''What ya mean dude?'' Mikey asks through a mouthful of pizza.

''Well they claim they love us'' Raph explains, ''But they actually want to see us nearly die, get hurt, die or have a moment where we are extremely depressed.''

''ONLY BECAUSE OF THE BROTHERLY FLUFFY MOMENTS!'' I yell at him while blushing,

''You wanna see me die?'' Mikey asks sadly,

''Actually I don't really like death fics all that much.. I mean some of them are ok.. and yeah I've written some but I'd rather not read about one of you guys dying..'' I shrug, ''That's why I don't really like SAINW.. MIKEY WAS THE FIRST TO DIE!'' I pout.

''ok...'' Leo frowns, ''But you almost killed us yesterday'' I frown before realising,

''Oh right... heheh yeah that was funny'' I giggle,

''It so wasn't'' Donnie grimaces,

''Maybe I should explain'' I grin, ''Readers, I made the turtles watch the live show of "coming out of their shells" Which obviously isn't live anymore because it was filmed and stuff in the 1990s... but I hadn't seen it before and I was curious... It was honestly the cheesy-est thing I had ever seen in my life.. I did like some of the songs though''

''You're kidding me'' Leo frowns, ''Which ones?''

''Follow your heart, Pizza Power, Cowabunga and Count on us.. or was it you can count on us?'' I giggle again.

''So three of them Mikey sang... but what about Pizza Power.. why did you like that one? Mikey didn't have anything to do in it'' Leo asks,

''I like Pizza'' I shrug, ''I'm sad that Donnie didn't do much.. he didn't sing at all''

''can we please stop talking about it? you're putting me off my pizza'' Mikey frowned, I grin.

''Only if you sing follow your heart for me'' I look at him as he frowns,

''Fine hold on'' Mikey swallows his pizza and wipes his mouth then stands on the table,

**''Follow your heart... Follow your heart**

**Follow your heart... follow your heart**

**When the lights go out and your head goes down**

**and your feeling all alone**

**when it seems like every way that you turn,**

**there are faces made of stone**

**It's time to keep believing in what you've always known**

**I said it's time to keep believing in what you've always known**

**Follow your heart... follow your heart**

**Follow your heart ... follow your heart**

**He can try anything to tear us apart **

**but there's one thing that's still clear**

**That there's no way he'll get inside of our hearts**

**just remember that we're still here,**

**The time has come to change it all**

**to wash away your fear,**

**We only have to stick together**

**the good times are so near**

**Follow your heart.. Follow your heart**

**Follow your heart...**

**Sometimes it feels like you got no choice**

**that deep inside of you you've lost your voice**

**But in the quiet you know that it's been there from the start... **

**Follow your heart... you gotta follow your heart**

**Follow your heart... Follow your heart...**

**Follow your heart... Follow your heart**

**Follow your heart'' **Mikey takes a deep breath before sitting down, ''There''

''OMG MIKEY YOU'RE SO AWESOME I COULD JUST KISS YOU!'' I squeal, I stop and blush, ''Sorry... fangirl moment..''

''Really? We didn't notice'' Raph smirks,

''ok first up; 14rosie14, Leo's gonna fall off a building and Raph yells his name so there might be a Leo/Raph moment and they have April plugged into something and they say something about a planetary mutation. Reactions?'' I look at them,

''Why is everybody so obsessed with me falling off a building?'' leo asks irritably,

''Because you're supposed to be a ninja.. aren't you supposed to know something about stopping yourself from hitting the ground?'' I ask,

''Well yeah but that's kinda hard when you're injured'' Leo frowns back, I shrug.

''Donnie, What's a planetary mutation?'' Raph asks,

''Well, judging by the title I'd say it was when they mutate the planet and everything in it'' Don shrugs, ''But having never heard of it before I can't say for sure''

''Then why do they have April?'' Raph asks,

''Duh dude, she's the test subject'' Mikey says as he shoves more pizza into his mouth. We stare at him in shock,

''You know he's right don't you'' Donnie blinks,

''yeah... yeah we do'' Leo gulps.

''Ok moving on from this very awkward moment.. Talking Taco.. em I'm not going to say your cause I kinda went into it at the beginning and I think Leo might have a breakdown if I mention the building thing again... If you could sent me the whole address rather than just Wiki/Showdown that would be great cause that really didn't get me anywhere..'' I smile,

''Ran.. what's on your nails?'' Mikey asks, I look at my nails and hide them from the turtles,

''Nothing'' I smile and of course Raph pins me to the floor and forces me to show them my nails.

''Is that... us?'' Raph asks in surprise as they stare at my nails,

''em.. yeah..'' I smile back nervously,

''Aren't you supposed to be fourteen?'' Leo asks me

''What's your point?'' I ask, daring him to explain,

''well...'' Leo begins, ''Aren't you a little old to be THAT obsessed?''

''Not in my opinion'' I frown, ''Ican be as obsessed as I want to be thank you very much''

''Em.. Why didn't you make Raph fat?'' Mikey asks with a smirk, Raph just growls at him,

''Can I get up and move onto the next dare now?'' I ask timidly, Raph gets up and I pick up my phone, ''Ok.. lilyboo18, already discussed that... Raph you need to sing "this means war" by nickleback'' I grin, ''I love that song!''

''Fine...'' Raph growls,

**''Riding through the ring for a battle that you can't win,**

**As long as you can swing it'll still mean nothing,**

**Shoulda seen it coming it was bound to happen some time,**

**But you went and brought a knife to an all out gun fight,**

**And the only thing to save**

**is the banner that you wave **

**to be wrapped around your grave.**

**You've gone too far**

**Who do you think you are**

**Is this what you came for?**

**Well this means war.**

**Anything ya want but luck will get you no where**

**The only thing you brought was physicological warfare**

**There's no getting out and now you've got to wonder**

**Who'll dig you out when you're six feet under.**

**And the only thing to save**

**is the banner that you wave **

**to be wrapped around your grave.**

**You've gone too far**

**Who do you think you are**

**Is this what you came for?**

**Well this means war.**

**And the only thing to save**

**is the banner that you wave **

**to be wrapped around your grave.**

**You've gone too far**

**Who do you think you are**

**Is this what you came for?**

**Well this means war.**

**Well this means war!'' **Raph takes a breath and looks at me with a bored expression,

''Lovely'' I smile, ''Blackbandanawearer.. We did miss you, I actually thought that you'd gotten bored so that's why you left but I'm glad you're back.. with this weird question.. ; Guys, before you were taken from your families you must've interacted a bit with your moms right? What were they like?''

''Y-You mean we're not related? We were taken from families WE DON'T EVEN REMEMBER?'' Mikey asks with a hurt expression, I bite my lip at the confusion on the others faces.

''No Mikey.. we were mutated from turtles and we're brothers and all that shabang'' Donnie frowns, ''Don't you remember the test I did to make sure?''

''Oh yeah'' Mikey blushes,

''Em... we can't answer that'' Raph frowns,

''Are you asking for advice on what a mom's supposed to be like? we don't know what age you are so for all we know you could be old enough and having a baby and wanting to know how to act..'' Leo shrugged,

''I don't think that's it.. but if it is feel free to ask so we know but it would probably be better if you did it through PM.. I', actually meaning this for any of you cause here in Scotland, our schools put certain people in these classes to teach you what it's like to be a mother.. It was only for people that missbehaved though so me and my friends did a bunch of stuff and after a few detentions we got into those classes.. It was kinda interesting'' I nod, ''So I'm totally willing to help though I don't think for one minute that any of you want it or need it'' I grin,

''Would you want children Ran?'' Mikey asks,

''Yeah.. three kids will do'' I smile, ''But I might just have one or two.. no more than three''

''I can't believe you've thought this through'' Raph rolls his eyes before pausing, ''Is there something you'd like to tell us?'' he looks at my stomach with uncertainty.

''NO! ARE YOU SAYING I LOOK PREGNANT!?'' I ask angrily,

''No'' Raph frowns, I glare at him,

''Next; 52, I dare Raph to kiss me and say he's gonna marry me in front of his brothers,'' I giggle, ''Em.. I'm not allowed to bring my readers into it I'm afraid but Raph can still say it''

''I'm gonna marry her.. Happy?'' He asks me,

''Yep, ''I laugh, ''Shay.. I think we've done the first part cause it sounds familiar.. If you're sure we haven't done it then you can post it up again and I'll do it next time.. But we will do the milk bit'' I smile, I go to the fridge and pour the milk into a large glass, ''Ok guys, while I drink this make me laugh'' I nod, I begin to gulp the cold beverage down.

''Guys just stare at her funny'' Mikey whispers, to his brothers, they all come up to my face and stare at me. Tears come to my eyes as I try not to laugh but I just can't help it, I burst out laughing and the milk flies out of my mouth and back into the glass,

''Ew'' Mikey frowns,

''I-it's so your fault!'' I laugh then I throw the milk (not the glass) At all four turtles, they try to get away but don't manage it and are now covered in milk.

''Thanks Ran'' Donnie giggles,

''COLD!'' Mikey yelps as he runs around the kitchen before slipping on the milk and disappearing behind the table with a "oof"

''Heh.. Smooth move Mike'' Raph chuckles, Leo just bursts out laughing and I join him. Mikey jumps back up and all four turtles go to the bathroom to clean up, they soon join me back in the kitchen and I've finished cleaning up the mess.

''ok.. next; LovingLeo, What do you guys think of the action figures? I LOVE YOU LEO!'' I smile at Leo.

''Ok.. em.. Ran hasn't got Raph's or my action figure but she has got Donnie and Mikey.. so they're pretty good actually'' Leo grins,

''Why isn't Donnie's teeth showing?'' Mikey asks, ''Everything that has us on it always shows Don with his mouth closed.. Why is that?'' Donnie and I share a knowing look.

''It's because of Donnie's gap Mikey, We've went over this'' I frown, ''Miss Leonardo Hamato.. a.k.a Loving Leo.. What do the turtles think of 2007 turtles and what does Leo think of the nickname fearless leader?''

''We watched that movie last night and it was awesome'' Mikey grins,

''I liked it but they didn't make me particularly.. well.. let's just say I'm not afraid of Raph'' Donnie frowns,

''It's true.. Donnie never backs down!'' Mikey grins at Donnie before we all turn our attentions on Leo and Raph,

''I liked it, I gotta kick his ass'' Raph grins,

''What do you think of the nickname Leo?'' I ask,

''I hate it, they do call me it occasionally but I really do hate it'' Leo sighs, ''I don't know why before you ask''

''Ok moving on.. puccarocks99; I dare Mikey to take care of Spike for a whole chapter'' I grin nervously, ''em... well... we can't do that because we've lost Spike.. he was there last night but then he... kinda disappeared.. he'll turn up eventually'' I shrug, ''EpicThunder101; I dare Raph and Donnie to act like turtles from T-cest but don't actually do.. that.. Mikey is to jump up and down on Leo's shoulders while he dances like a pretty princess''

''C'mere Donnie, Let me lick you all over'' Raph smirks before jumping on Donnie and licking him on the neck.

''EW! RAPH GET OFF!'' Donnie grimaces,

''DONNIE DO THE DARE!'' I frown,

''Fine'' Donnie rolls his eyes then smirks, ''ooo... Raph that feels SO good!'' Leo covers Mikey's ears and I cover his eyes., ''HARDER! HARDER!'' Donnie yelped and Raph nibbles him, Raph does as he's told.

''C'mon Donnie..'' Raph grunts as they rub against each other (not in the way you think! just heads not.. tails as you may want to call it..) ''Oh.. Oh that's good.. oh yeah'' Raph grunts and purrs.

''Show me what you're made of Raph'' Donnie purrs, Leo grimaces and looks away and I can't pull my eyes away from the scene in front of me.

''Oh god'' I gulp in horror as the two turtles kiss, It looks like they're eating each others faces.

''mmmmhmmmm mmmmm'' Donnie purrs as he gently closes his eyes,

''oh oh yeah... mmmm hhhhmmmmmmm'' Raph goes in deeper.

''WITH YOU GUYS DOING THAT I COULD START WRITING T-CEST!'' I yelp to distract them, They both stop and smirk at each other then turn to me,

''I love how you think we're acting'' Donnie smiles, My eyes go wide and Leo's head spins round so fast I swear it could have ended up on the floor.

''You're kidding right?'' Leo asks in a strained voice.

''COURSE WE'RE KIDDIING SHIT-BRAIN!'' Raph barks with laughter, They both get up and Donnie's in hysterics.

''Sorry Ran but I'm not dancing.. I'm too scarred'' Leo gulps,

''That's fine'' I swallow, that image will forever be printed on my brain, ''I think we can let Mikey go''

''Oh right'' Leo laughs as we release Mikey,

''Did they do it?'' Mikey asks with a smile,

''They did the dare.. a little too well'' Leo frowns,

''What do you mean?'' Mikey asks,

''NOTHING!'' I yelp, ''It's nothing Mikey... Sika; I dare you to show your boyfriend to the turtles'' I frown, ''I did that yesterday while he was round at my house and they weren't exactly nice to him...'' I grimace, ''I'm not going into details but I can expect a breakup call any day now''

''It wasn't that bad'' Mikey shrugs,

''YOU GUYS THREW DOG SHIT ALL OVER US!'' I yell, ''We were only having a drink in the back garden and you actually threw dog shit on us!''

''Yeah.. sorry 'bout that'' Raph grins, the others are trying to keep from laughing,

''Inktrain productions, I'm only gonna do one of your dares because it's gonna be kinda hard to do the rest of them after this..'' I shrug, I lead the turtles outside and we wait for a car.

''What was the dare Ran?'' Mikey asks,

''I'm so sorry Mikey'' I close my eyes as I push him into the road, His leg is hit by the car as he jumps over it.

''MIKEY!'' The turtles yell as they run to the turtles aid, they take him inside and I stay frozen to the spot. A man comes out of the car.

''What did I hit?'' He asks me,

''A very large bird that took my cat'' I say in a shaky voice, The man looks at me funny before leaving me to it. I walk back inside the house and Mikey has a cast on his leg, all the turtles glare at me before seeing how pale I am.

''Ran?'' Mikey asks unsure, I gulp loudly,

''I can't believe I just did that'' I whisper before sliding down the wall, I feel sick.

''It's ok Ran.. you were just doing the dare'' Mikey frowns sympathetically, ''No biggie''

''He wasn't hit hard and the car wasn't going fast so he'll be healed in five days'' Donnie nodded before kneeling in front of me and checking me over. ''She's in shock, Raph get a blanket, Leo take her to the bathroom she looks like she's about to throw up. I'll help Mikey upstairs and we're all to meet there once Ran's done in the bathroom. The all do as their told.

''Ok dudes and dudettes, she'll be better by next Sunday so like.. just.. send us your dares, visitors, opinions, topics and whatever.. I think that's how she usually does it.. em.. see ya later.. bye''


	31. Chapter 31

The turtles and I are sitting on office chairs and staring out of the window at the never ending rain, I look strangely happy.

''Hey readers.. I've decided to do a review on the tmnt season 1 finale. I have finally seen the trailer and I'm really excited.. The guys aren't happy... I'm going to play the trailer as I review it and talk to you guys about what I think might happen and we'll see if you agree with me. I will also be interviewing Shredder and Karai about it because.. they haven't been on for a while and I miss Shreddy-poo'' I giggle,

''Shreddy-poo?'' Leo frowns, ''Seriously''

''Shhh!'' I hiss with a huge grin, ''Let's start''

''OK!'' Mikey grins as he huddles next to me to see the screen.

''Ok so it starts with a bunch of people being abducted by the kraang.. Then there is like a huge eye-ball on a screen.. I think it's like the queen Kraang'' I frown,

''Queen? are you saying that they're like bees?'' Donnie asks,

''More like wasps'' Raph smirks, I nod.

''I was going for wasps'' I shrug, ''It's obvious that they're going to start the invasion because that's what she said.. her voice sounds like the slug woman's from Monsters inc''

''I LOVE THAT MOVIE!'' Mikey grins,

''A huge pink beam of light shoots into the sky.. I'm guessing that's her calling to her soldiers or something? Then the turtles have weird wing contraptions.. I'm guessing Donnie made them'' I nod, ''Then Splinter is doing a voice over about... that the most important thing is to complete the mission even if it means sacrificing something.. or someone.. but we'll get to that bit soon.''

''Is that me?'' Mikey asks,

''Yeah.. While Splinter is talking there is a bit where the guys are running through a moving tunnel.. a weird spike leg thing almost gets Mikey which causes him to disappear between two platforms. He of course is screaming like a girl but manages to catch himself.. how he get's back up I don't know.'' I frown as I watch the Mikey on the screen scream, ''Then it has Raph wearing some awesome gear and throwing ninja stars at Kraangs.. WOW! Metalhead's gonna come back into it.. I think he's on the turtle's side.. Then it has Kirby O'neil fighting with Mikey.. I think Mike's trying to train him.. Then it shows that big rock guy.. I think him name was traag or something.. Then it has this big freaky kraang but without the robot suit.. It's sort of just sitting in a seat.''

''This is the bit I don't like'' Raph frowns,

''Yes, Leo is now falling off the building as Splinter talks about sacrificing someone.. You can hear Raph shout "Leonardo!" In the background... Splinter is fighting Shredder and winning might I just add'' I wink, ''Then April is taken by three Kraang droids.. and the giant alien momma thing is saying that they came to earth for her..She's all strapped up on a table and has these funny spy camera like things surrounding her. Then it says let the planetary mutation begin. '' I frown as I think.

''What's wrong Ran?'' Mikey asks with a worried look.

''I've noticed that Donatello isn't in it much..'' I grin all of a sudden. ''I think that.. Donnie is going to trade himself for Kirby which is why Kirby escaped.. Shredder is involved with the Kraang now so Don is now at his mercy. Splinter, Leo, Mikey and Raph go to rescue him.. I think Mikey trains Kirby to fight so he can help them find Donnie but while they are trying to rescue him April gets captured by the Kraang.. I don't know why Leo has to sacrifice himself nor do I know why a lot of that random stuff happened.. I have loads of theories but this is my top one.. There is rumour that while Leo is falling he gets flashbacks of his life with his family which of course means... BROTHERLY FLUFF AND TURTLE TOTS!'' I laugh.

''I don't think Leo's gonna die because they can't kill off the leader of the main characters.. Though In the comics Raph became the Shredder which is almost as bad as killing him... But the comics aren't exactly suitable for the viewers of Nick.. though I think a lot of their viewers are fangirls'' I smile, ''I hope Raphael saves him.. That would be cute''

''Well... That's an interesting theory'' Donnie frowns as he thinks it over.

''So do you guys think this is gonna be awesome like it's anticipated to be or do you think that because of all the build up and excitement it's gonna suck?'' I ask,

''It looks awesome but.. so did parasitica'' Mikey frowned,

''Either way we don't really get a say because it's not us'' Leo shrugged.

''And to think.. I thought that one of the upsides of having you guys here would be that I'd get inside info about your show'' I giggle, ''But you guys are useless, Let's bring 'em in OH SHREDDY-POO! KARAI!''

Shredder and Karai walk in and glare at me.

''Hey...'' I grin, Shredder steps in front of Karai and glares at me.

''What do you want?'' he asks angrily.

''I just wanna know what happens in the season finale'' I smile innocently.

''We've been kicked off! I'm sure the freaks told you that!'' Karai growls.

''You were all kicked off?'' I ask in surprise, ''Man... Shreddy-poo you are no use''

''WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?'' Shredder yells, Karai is in a state of uncontrollable giggles.

''em... Shreddy-poo'' I blush. He puts his gauntlet to my throat and the turtles growl at him.

''Don't. ever. call. me. that'' he threatens.

''What? Shreddy-poo?'' I ask with a grin, Karai snorts behind Shredder.

''I WILL DESTROY YOU!'' He growls, I duck under his gauntlet and run. he obviously chases me around the room

''Run Ran!'' Mikey calls, ''Run like you've never run before!''

''SHREDDY-POO! CHILL!'' I scream, Karai jumps at me and all three of us end up in a big heap on the floor. The turtles run and push the two baddies out of my room and into my wardrobe, Mikey helps me up.

''You ok Ran?'' Mikey asks,

''Yeah I'm fine.. I think that'll do for today.. thanks for reading.. Please review with dares, visitors, topics, all three or whatever.'' I turn to Mike, ''Why do I get the feeling that Shredder's gonna be invited on more often?''

''Don't know Dudette'' Mikey shrugs,

''BYE!''


	32. Chapter 32

I'm alone in my room watching the rain come through my window, I'm soaked and so are my curtains, window sill and my carpet. I've clearly given up.

''Hey readers.. It's really rainy and stormy today.. I've spent a while trying to close my window but it's jammed.. and I'm cold and wet'' I frown, ''The guys went to get towels but they're taking forever!''

''RAN!'' Mikey yells from another room, I jump to my feet,

''What?'' I ask worriedly.

''HELP!'' He yells back, I pick up my lamp and slowly walk to the back bedroom where we keep the towels.

''G-Guys?'' I ask as I walk in, the curtains are closed and the lights are out which means it's really dark. I can smell something gross coming from my brothers bedroom and it's putting me off fighting if the situation calls for it.

''BOOO!'' The lights flick on and three turtles are laughing while a giant white sheet wiggles about in front of me. I wasn't expecting it so I hit the sheet with the lamp.

''OUCH!'' I frown,

''Mikey. You are dead'' I growl before turning to Donnie, ''Why couldn't his leg STAY hurt?''

''Why couldn't you STAY in shock?'' Raph smirks,

''Whatever, just get the towels cause it's time for Random Chatting'' I roll my eyes as I drag Mikey out of the room.

A few minutes later we are all in my room, we have towels around us and on the floor.

''Ok.. lets start'' I smile, ''shaRkgirl.. SHREDDER!''

''WHAT NOW?!'' Shredder growls as he enters my room,

''shaRkgirl has a question; Why can't you be called Shreddy-poo?'' I ask,

''It is a very annoying name'' Shredder sighs, ''Now is that over?''

''Yes'' I nod,

''Good'' Shredder nods calmly before jumping at us, ''NOW I CAN DESTROY YOU!''

''What.. Like all those other times you've tried?'' I smirk, ''And don't you remember what I told you ages ago? My readers will kill anyone that kills me''

''You didn't tell me that'' Shredder pauses,

''Oh.. musta been Karai..'' I frown

''YOU THREATENED KARAI!? YOU SHALL BE MURDERED!'' He yells as he chases me around the room. He eventually grabs me and pins me to the floor, I can smell his gross breath.

''LEAVE RAN ALONE!'' The turtles yell as they kick Shredder off of me and push him through the portal.

''I really need to have my perfume close at hand..'' I nod, ''ok next-''

''Wait, are you ok?'' Leo asks, I look behind my shoulder to see he's ripped my top and a little bit of blood is there.

''aw man! This top's new!'' I groan, ''Why do my clothes get ruined when you guys are around?''

''Just lucky I guess'' Raph laughs, I smirk at him.

''Yeah I guess, I'll be fine though.. It's just a scratch'' I shrug, ''Mikeylover12:I have a question for each of you and a dare for Raph, Leo; What's it like having three younger brothers?''

''It's a hand full'' Leo smiles, ''But I wouldn't want it any other way''

''Aw!'' I grin, ''Raph; Where did you get Spike?''

''I didn't actually.. On my seventh birthday Mikey found a turtle in the sewers and gave it to me seeing as he forgot to get me a present'' Raph smirks as Mikey blushes.

''I wanna pet turtle'' I pout, ''Donnie;What's the best thing you've ever invented?''

''hmm'' Don frowns, ''Well that's a matter of opinion.. I mean.. My favourite invention and the one that we've gotten the most use out of is the Shellraiser but the others would beg to differ''

''Well I think we'll stick to the Shellraiser'' I smile, ''Mikey; Why do you say Booyakasha?''

''I say it cause it's fun to yell! I also love Cowabunga'' Mikey grins,

''Dare; Raph lets Mikey order him around for the chapter'' I laugh at Raph.

''Don't laugh cause where's your question?'' Raph smirks, ''The readers don't give a shit about you''

''Shut up Raph'' I growl,

''Raph go make me a pizza'' Mikey commands, Raph goes down to the kitchen.

''oh. here's my question; Ran; What's it like living with the turtles?'' I ask as Raph walks back in with pizza fingers. ''Well.. I have to admit, they can be a pain in the butt sometimes but.. I love having them here'' I grin at them, they all grin back. My grin fades into a sad frown, ''I heard you guys talking last night about when you were leaving''

''You did?'' Leo asks surprised,

''Raph said he wanted to leave as soon as possible'' I say,

''Well we ain't going nowhere yet'' Raph grumbles, ''It's a pain in the shell''

''You guys don't wanna stay with me?'' I ask sadly and a little hurt. Mikey and Donnie sit either side of me and put their arms around me.

''We do wanna stay!'' Mikey nods,

''Yeah'' Don grins, ''We're having fun''

''Don't worry Ran, we're gonna be here for a while'' Leo smiles warmly at me,

''I don't want you guys to leave'' I confess,

''Wha-? I thought we annoyed you and we were over staying our welcome'' Raph frowns,

''No! You annoy me sometimes but you could never over stay your welcome!'' I say surprised, ''You guys can stay here for as long as you want!''

''Thanks Ran'' The turtles hug me,

''You do realise that I'll be crying when you leave right?'' I ask with a small smile.

''What? why?'' Raph asks confused,

''Cause you guys are my best friends that have been like brothers to me recently.. I don't want you to go'' I sniff.

''We've never seen you cry before'' Leo frowns,

''Really? Cause I'm like, a huge cry baby sometimes'' I blush. ''I try not to!''

''I'm sure you do'' Mikey laughs,

''You guys will visit right?'' i ask,

''Of course we will Ran'' Donnie grins at me,

''We'll visit every time we see one of your fics that have one of us getting hurt'' Leo laughs, ''me and Raph if Don or Mike.. or both get hurt''

''And me if Leo, Don or Mikey get hurt'' Raph chuckles.

''You do know I'd never really kill you, I've done it before but I never actually wrote the actual killing part'' I shrug.

''What about the one where Splinter dies?'' Donnie frowns,

''I mean if it's by the enemy! Natural causes are fine'' I blush, the turtles just laugh. ''Please actually say goodbye to me when you leave.. None of that "We just disappeared because we didn't want to see you hurt" crap! otherwise I will kill you all just to get you here!''

''Ok, we promise'' The turtles smile.

''thanks.. well, we ought to carry on'' I smile, ''lilyboo18; Donnie, Raph, Leo when you see Mikey injured somehow do you feel a pang of guilt? Even the smallest one that you should of been there to protect him? (I know that you say that it was his fault but still I can guess that at least one of you guys feel this way)'' I frown, ''Sorry about what happened to your brother''

''I feel guilty because I'm the oldest.. I'm supposed to protect them from harm'' Leo nods,

''I usually feel more angry than guilty'' Raph smirks,

''It really depends on the circumstances'' Donnie shrugs, Me and Mikey grin at each other.

''ok'' I smile, ''Talking Taco.. em.. I'm not going to ask your question because Raph will get angry and brake stuff again... also; AM I THE ONLY ONE THAT HASN'T SEEN THE NEW EPISODE YET? It didn't air in the UK and it's not gonna next week either.. Does anyone know any sites that might have the episode on it?''

''Why are you so desperate?'' Leo asks,

''I think it's like, he fourth episode to focus on Donnie plus I wanna see you guys rescue him'' I grin, ''If that happens''

''Probably not'' Mikey shrugs,

''yeah..'' I frown, ''Raph, stand on Leo's left''

''er.. ok?'' Raph frowns as he stands on Leo's left.

''great; What's your best quality according to yourself'' I ask,

''em... ABLE TO EAT LOADS OF PIZZA WITH OUT FILLING UP!'' Mikey grins,

''Able to work with out food and rest'' Donnie smiles,

''Can control my brothers'' Leo nods, ''Sometimes''

''Can beat fearless at fighting'' Raph smirks.

''STOP SMIRKING!'' I growl, he just smirks. ''urgh.. able to put up with four mad mutants... and Shredder'' I laugh, ''Now.. I don't really think those were qualities but.. whatever, now; Say the best quality according to the person on your left.''

''Em.. You're not scared of death'' Raph grumbles, I pull a disappointed face as Leo just smiles at him. He then faces Mikey.

''You can keep us happy no matter what'' Leo smiles, Mikey grins at him and turns to Donnie.

''You make awesome inventions out of useless stuff'' He smiles proudly, Don chuckles before turning to me.

''You're really good at keeping us under control'' he smiles, I turn to Raph.

''You're starting to show your soft side'' I tease he just glares at me. ''That was fun.. StateAlchemist 2: Ran, do you like Harry Potter'' I grin, ''I LOVE Harry Potter! When I was on holiday (I was in London) I went to the Harry Potter studios, then when I came home to Scotland I watched all the movies in two days and I read all the books in a week.. and once I have finished my Pretty Little Liars book I'll read them again''

''So.. You're a weird, obsessive Potter fan?'' Mikey asks,

''yes'' I grin, ''I want Hogwarts to be REAL!''

''ok...'' Mikey frowns.

''THE BOY WHO LIVED, COME TO DIE'' I say in my best Voldemort voice, ''I love the depressing Fat kid that's in the movies''

''What depressing fat kid?'' Don asks,

''Look out for him, I noticed him in the Prisoner of Azkaban for the first time, he's the one that says that Sirius Black could be anywhere, he's also the one that reads out the explanation of the grimm''

''I like it when Seamus says; "The grin? What's the grin?'' '' Donnie laughs

''Oh YEAH!'' I laugh,

''Nerds! next'' Raph rolls his eyes.

''StateAlchemist 1; I dare Mikey to sing; again by yui'' I smile, ''Ok but only a bit.. I gotta make lunch soon'' I frown, ''I can't find it on youtube.. so to stick with the singing dare.. Mikey.. sing.. Ouran high school host club opening song''

**''Kiss kiss fall in love!**

**I see you come, I watch you go**

**You never seem to leave me though**

**So is this love or hate? You see you're making me crazy!**

**Inside my dreams you're all I see**

**Well all I see is you and me**

**Lady, maybe, or host I find, I really don't mind**

**If I had to choose a rose, In this garden or romance, Maybe we could take this chance**

**Maybe you're my love!''**

''thank you Mikey'' i grin, Mikey just pants and sticks his thumb up. ''Mikey, How does pizza with ice cream taste? My brother wants proof that it's awesome and I said no''

''it's totally awesome but you have to make a waffle base rather than the usual dough one'' Mikey smiles

''lost-girl; I dare Mikey to tell Master Splinter that Raph and Donnie did T-cest!'' I look at Mikey in worry, Raph and Donnie look slightly frightened.

''WHY ME?'' Mikey yelps, Leo places a hand on his shoulder.

''Good luck little brother'' He nods,

''I think Leo should do it'' Mikey mumbles as he goes through the portal.

''We're so screwed'' Donnie mumbles, Raph nods.

Michelangelo runs out of the wardrobe and hides under my bed, Leo and I join him as Splinter stands in front of Raph and Donnie.

''WHAT HAVE YOU TWO BEEN DOING?'' He growls. Raph and Donnie put their heads down in shame and I jump in front of them.

''It was a dare!'' I reason, ''They didn't have a choice! They didn't really do IT they just.. acted like it.. We covered Mikey's eyes and ears so no harm done!''

''Were you and Leonardo not disturbed?'' Splinter asks,

''Well.. we were but we didn't watch or anything.. they shouldn't be punished!'' I gulp.

''Then who should be punished?'' He asks, ''Who wrote the dare?''

''You can't punish one of my readers! I won't let you!'' I growl before hanging my head sadly. ''Punish me''

''Very well, come with me'' Splinter takes me through the portal and we leave the turtles behind. I've never been through the portal.. It's kinda weird it's all multicoloured!

We both come out into a Japanese style home and Splinter takes me into his room, I see meditation candles everywhere.

''Kneel'' Splinter says quietly, I kneel on the mat and my knees crack really loudly. Splinter sends me a look and I blush in embarrassment. He picks up a Bo staff and I gulp nervously.

''Em.. I've been hit by one of them off of Donatello.. It hurts'' I mumble as he comes closer.

''You told me to punish you and that is what I intend to do'' Splinter nods, he raises the Bo staff and I close my eyes.

**WHACK**

I end up sprawled on the mat with an aching back, I groan pitifully.

''You may leave now'' Splinter smiles. I get up but can't quite straighten, it hobble over to the portal and walk through the multicoloured tunnel.

I hobble through my wardrobe and sit on the bed with a sigh, I notice that the turtles aren't there but there is a whispering coming from outside my bedroom. I hobble over to the door.

''I have the turtles, now I just need to wait for the girl'' Shredder laughs, I hear the turtles shouts of "You'll never get her!" I smirk.

''This is just what I need to release my pain and anger'' I whisper as I grab my lamp and my perfume. I open the door slowly and Shredder spins around to face me, he has four ninjas with him and the guys are tied up, I frown at him and spray perfume into his eyes.

''BOOYAKASHA!'' I yell as I hit Shredder with the lamp over and over. The lamp explodes but I keep hitting him until he falls to the ground, I'm left panting tiredly and my back is aching.

The ninjas surround me and I groan.

''Why me?''

I spray one of the ninjas in the eyes with perfume but one of the others kicks me where Splinter punished me and I fall to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

''AHH! I'M BLIND! KILL HER! KILL HER!'' Shredder screams,

''CHILL! IT DIDN'T BLIND YOU!'' I yell at Shredder, ''You're just being a baby''

''KILL HER!''

''RAN! NO!'' The turtles yell as one of the ninjas raises his sword above me, I blink at him in fright and my eyes go wide.

''heh.. you wouldn't kill a little Scotty girl like me.. would ya?'' I chuckle nervously, The ninja nods and his sword comes down.

''NOOOO! RAN!'' The turtles scream as i close my eyes, The sword doesn't come. I open one eye to see Master Splinter using his staff to stop the sword, he's protecting me. He pushes the ninjas away and unties the turtles while I'm frozen to the spot, Shredder comes up behind me and pulls me up. I'm slammed against the wall and he grins at me.

''I'll jus have to kill you myself'' he grins

''Come on Shreddy-poo... you know you love me'' I chuckle but I'm kinda scared.

''LEAVE HER ALONE!'' Mikey and Donnie yell but they can't get to me because of two ninjas, Splinter has one and Raph has the other. Leo is in the process of fighting Shredder while I'm against the wall, I'm slammed against it again and my back is now stinging. I grit my teeth, then I hear a smash.

We all look round at Raph's ninja which is holding a now headless cat ornament.

''THAT WAS MY FAVOURITE!'' I yell, I kick Shredder and Leo pulls him back and I run at the ninja. I tackle hims and we both tumble down the stairs, I land on top of him but now I can't bend, so I'm forced to roll off of him,

''ENOUGH OF THIS MADNESS!'' Shredder yells as he rushes towards me and the ninja. he drags us both back up the stairs by our throat, I hear the ninjas neck brake and I watch as he goes limp.

''Oh. My. God.'' I whisper. The Shredder pushes me away and kicks me in the back again and I fall to the ground... again. ''Why is it always the back?'' I moan, the turtles and Splinter make a move towards me but are quickly stopped when a sword is held to my throat.

''I AM ENDING THIS NOW!'' he yells, I smirk slighty as I see he had a bare ankle. I slowly shuffle towards it and I bite down on it and stick my nails into it as well. Shredder shrieks in surprise and Leo stabs him in the stomach. I let go and lean against the wall. ''WE'LL COME BACK AND DESTROY YOU!'' Then as he's about to leave,

''Bye Shreddy-poo'' I wink tiredly, he growls at me and leaves. Splinter leaves too to make sure he definitely goes.

''You ok Ran?'' Mikey asks as the four turtles help me back into my room.

''yeah, I'll be fine.. I need to get used to this huh?'' i ask,

''Yeah..'' Donnie says guiltily, ''That's why we weren't sure about coming here..''

''It's ok... i just hope nobody dares the Shredder to destroy me'' I smile, ''We'd better carry on huh?''

''You sure?'' Leo asks,

''yeah'' I nod, ''Sika; I dare Mikey and Raph to hug as they jump off a tall building and land on a bouncy castle''

''Didn't we pop that already'' Raph asks,

''Yeah.. you didn't remove your sais when we did a practise round'' I frown,

''Woops'' Raph chuckles,

''Pikachufalls9; I dare Raph to yell Raphie for the whole chapter'' I laugh as Donnie brings some bandages and ointment from the bathroom. ''He can do that while Donnie patches me up''

''Wh-Wha-?'' Mikey and leo gulp,

''What?'' I ask, They look at me.

''But you're a GIRL! and you're gonna need to take your top and.. under thing off'' Mikey grimaces.

''Mikey... It's called a bra and no I don't.. it injuries are under that'' I frown, Mikey, Raph and Leo cringe when I say bra. ''BRA BRA BRA!'' I yell.

''Shut up'' Raph growls.

''urgh.. Donnie's fine with it.. If you don't wanna see it then don't look'' I hiss, ''Start Raph''

''RAPHIE. RAPHIE. RAPHIE. RAPHIE. RAPHIE. RAPHIE. RAPHIE. RAPHIE. RAPHIE.'' Raph chants, i take my top off and Donnie starts the treatment, the three turtles turn away in disgust.

''Are you guys gay or something?'' i ask confused.

''No! it just doesn't seem apropriate'' leo nods,

''So you'd rather my injuried got infected and I stayed sore?'' i ask with a smirk as I hold my hair out of the way for Donnie.

''No'' Mikey mutters.

''RAPHIE. RAPHIE. RAPHIE. RAPHIE. RAPHIE. RAPHIE. RAPHIE. RAPHIE. RAPHIE. RAPHIE.''

_100 Raphie's later.._

''You can stop now'' I laugh as I put my top back on, They all turn and smile at me and Donnie. Don goes to wash his hands and to put the stuff away.

''You feeling ok now?'' Mikey asks.

''Yeah.. just gotta be careful'' I shrug, ''EpicThunder101: Leo pretend you are a dog and Raph's your master''

''Woof?'' Leo barks, he crawls up to Raph and licks his hand and I nod and smile.

''EW! GROSS!'' Raph lifts his hand and Leo grins, he leaps up and pins Raph to the floor and licks his face. ''LEO!''

Donnie comes back in as Mikey and I burst out laughing, Donnie chuckles and shakes his head.

''Do I wanna know?'' He asks,

''We'll explain later'' I laugh. '' .52; I dare Raph to tell Master Splinter that Leo, Mikey and Donnie kissed me''

Raph looks up and tries to push Leo off but Leo keeps licking him.

''Well.. Splinter saved my life today so we're gonna leave him alone for the rest of the chapter'' I nod, ''Inktrain Productions.. I don't like Percy Jackson... sorry and I can't bring in more than one guest so please if you still want them on choose which one you'd like to have.. And yes, I know Shredder, Karai and foot ninjas have come in all at once but I didn't actually intend that to happen.. I'm allowed two at the most..''

''That- LEO! WILL YOU STOP LICKING ME!'' Raph bellows, leo whines then carry on licking him.

''Well that's all for today, remember to post a review with topics, visitors, dares, opinions or wahtever'' I wave.

''BYE!''


	33. Chapter 33

We're all just sitting in the middle of my room watching my two fish, Tyler and Klunk, swim about their tank. My computer dings and we all visibly jump, I pick it up,

''Oh! hey guys.. It's time for random chatting'' I smile,

''Why don't you tell them about the chat we had last night?'' Raph smirks,

''EW NO!'' I yelp, ''I AM NOT GOING THROUGH THAT AGAIN!''

''Come ON! it wasn't that bad!'' Mikey giggles, ''It's nature babe''

''I don't care! I'm a GIRL for a start so I don't wanna hear about it!'' I hiss, ''AND you shouldn't ask me to choose!''

''What ever just get on with it'' Raph sneers, Don and Leo look at me apologetically.

''TurtlesForeva; I love, love, LOVE Leo but I gotta say this dare.. Leo, I dare you to use foul language in front of Master Splinter. I also dare Raph to not be rude; no eye rolling, no smirks, no glares etc and I dare Donnie to act dumber than Mikey and Leo... GET OVER KARAI ALREADY! SHE AIN'T WORTH IT!'' I laugh as i look into each turtle's face. Leo looked scared, Raph looks annoyed, Donnie looks confused and Mikey looks offended.

''HEY!'' Mikey moans,

''SHUT UP!'' Raph growls.

''Now now Raphie'' Mikey teases, ''You need to be NICE~''

''How am I supposed to act dumber than Mikey?'' Don asks, I just shrug.

''I'm gonna die.. aren't I?'' Leo asks me as he heads for the portal,

''Please don't make me take the punishment'' I beg as he leaves. We wait for a while then we here a yelp.

''Uh.. Leo?'' Raph asks, the wardrobe is flung open and Leo is dragged in by his mask tails by Master Splinter. He is thrown against his three younger brothers and Splinter turns to me.

''I am guessing this was a dare?'' Splinter asks me, I frown,

''yes'' I nod, Splinter's eyes narrow. ''But Master Splinter-''

''Shh Miss Ran'' Splinter hisses, I swallow loudly. ''I will let it pass this time'' Then he leaves with out another word.

''next.. lillyboo18: question 1: Who is the worst and best cook?'' I grin, ''Well, like you said a lot of stories make it out that Leo can't cook to prove that nobody is perfect.. I too have done this but once i met these guys for real.. well.. Mikey is a very good cook but is easily distracted, Donnie tends to make experiments rather than food, Raph's too lazy to even bother and Leo get's way too stressed.. So strictly speaking.. Mikey is the best and Donnie's the worst but i wouldn't let any of them cook if I had the choice''

''I'm the best!'' Mikey grins,

''Question 2.. we've done that question before.. I think..'' I frown, ''Next; Pikachufalls9; BRING IN KLUNK AND MAKE HIM SNUGGLE WITH MIKEY!'' I grin, ''OH KLUNK!''

The wardrobe opens and cute little ginger Klunk comes in, her eyes shine with curiosity.

''Hey Klunky'' I stroke the cat, I look round at Mikey and It's clear he's fallen in love.

''That's Klunk?'' Mikey asks happily before picking the kitty up, she purrs in response.

''KLUNK!'' I turn to see Four 2003 turtles rush in and skid to a halt.

''AH! IT'S BAD TO HAVE ALL OF YOU GUYS IN HERE!'' I yelp, ''Renet's gonna kill me!''

''You know Renet?'' 2K3 Leo asks,

''Yes.. Oh and Inktrain productions... here ya go! here are the visitors you wanted from last time'' I frown, ''I have no choice apparently..''

''KLUNK!'' 2K3 Mikey yelps before pulling his beloved pet away from 2K12 Mikey.

''Ok.. em.. hello 2K3 turtles.. these are the 2K12 turtles'' I introduce them to each other before stepping out of the way, they all size each other up. The 2K3 turtles are smaller than the 2K12 ones.

''Why do I have freckles?'' 2K3 Mikey asks curiously,

''The 2K12 version of you is actually dumber too'' I help, 2K12 Mikey looks offended but I kiss him on the cheek and he immediately stops glaring. the 2K3 Mikey looks at me.

''Are you a Mikey fan girl?'' he asks,

''yep'' I grin, the two Mikey go off with each other and I'm worried about what they're planning. I see the Donnie's are getting along, the Leo's are too! The Raph's are showing off their muscles.

''OH 2K7 TURTLES!'' The Mikey's yell, I yelp as four more turtles walk in.

''BUT THE 2K3 AND 2K7 TURTLES ARE THE SAME ONES!'' I yelp helplessly, My room's getting crowded and hot,

''No they're from a different dimention'' The 2K3 Turtles shrug together.

''How could this get worse?'' I ask as I realise that the 2K7 turtles are the tallest.

''WHY WEREN'T WE INVITED TO THE PARTY?'' I look around to see the four 1987 turtles walk in.

''Not these guys!'' 2K3 Raph complains.

''HEY GUYS!'' The three Mikeys grin as the fourth one joins them. Now their are four of each turtle and I feel a little left out.. I'm the only human!

''HOLD ON!'' I yell angrily, they all turn to face me and I sigh, ''I'm only supposed to have one or two people coming through the portal at once!''

''So?'' They all ask, I groan.

''There's a little too much turtle in here'' I push my way past the Leos and Donnies and leap up onto my bed, ''It's a little crowded'' I giggle at the tiny 1987 turtles as they join me on the bed and tickle me, They are so crazy!

''COME ON DUDETTE!'' The 1987 Michelangelo laughs, ''Lighten up!'' The 2K7 and 2K3 turtles start playing tunes and I dance with them. I spare a glance at the 2K12 turtles and they look.. Jealous?

''This music's ancient!'' I laugh, ''Listen to this!'' I put on the charts and we dance to them.

''OK THAT'S IT!'' 2K12 Raph yells as he and his brothers jump onto my bed, ''ALL YOU OTHER TURTLES HAVE TO LEAVE! RAN IS OUR FAN GIRL NOT YOURS!''

''Wha-?'' I ask as the three other groups of turtles glare at them 2K3 and 2K7 Raph step up.

''And what if we don't wanna go?'' They ask in a challenging voice.

''GRAB HER AND LET'S GO!'' All the Mikey's and the 1987 turtles yell as they lift me over their heads,

''Let's party like it's 1987 dudes and dudette.. cause that's where we're going!'' 1987 Mikey laughs as they carry me towards the portal, all of them seem to be following except the 2K12 guys,

''AH! GUYS! HELP!'' I yelp, Donnie and Leo block the exit and Raph distracts them by looking like he's about to fight. Mikey grabs me and places me on the bed with him. All the turtles have their weapons drawn. ''NO FIGHTING!'' I yell, they all look at me.

''2K7 TURTLES YOU GO FIRST!'' I yell, they do as their told, ''NOW 2K3!'' They also do as their told, ''BYE 1987 GUYS!''

They come up to me first and shake my hand and hug me enthusiastically, telling me that they wanna do it again sometime. I nod and once they leave I shake my head.

''Well... that was unexpected'' Don frowns,

''They were kinda cool though'' Leo grins, The four turtles chat and I smirk.

''So... I'm YOUR fan girl am I?'' I ask with a snicker, they look at me in embarrassment. ''I get the feeling that you four felt left out?''

''A little..'' Mikey mumbles,

'It doesn't matter!'' Raph frowns, ''We stopped them from taking you to other dimensions or time.. or however all this works!''

''true'' I nod, ''Thanks''

''No problem'' They nod.

''toomanyobessionstocount; Do you guys know who Casey Jones is? and what do you think about the previous incarnations of Casey?'' I smirk as the turtles step back.

''We'll let Ran handle this one'' Mikey blushes.

''Yes, We do know who Casey Jones is.. I hate him.. kinda... well.. I like him sometimes cause he's really funny and stupid but he can be SO ANNOYING! I won't like him in the new tmnt because he's bound to ruin Apriltello.. but it's gonna be hard for me to hate him because Josh Peck is his voice and I LOVE Josh Peck.. he's so hot now...'' I grin and Mikey scowls, ''The new show seems to be more like the 1987 turtles so I'm hoping that that means Casey will be in like.. two episodes and that's it.. I won't mind him if he doesn't ruin Apriltello.. because I've seen pictures of him and I like the way he looks.. so badass! ''

''Ran has a theory that Don will stop crushing on April and Casey will get her'' Leo nods,

''What is the world coming to?'' I ask, ''FANGIRLS, WE MUST STORM NICK STUDIOS AND TAKE OVER THE TMNT STORY BOARD TEAM SO WE CAN GET THE PLOTS WE WANT!'' I yell, ''But.. we may have to cut down on the blood and guts... cause.. no matter how much teenagers love them they will always be for kids.. also does anyone know where I can get the comics? I've read one or two of them and.. I was surprised to see drugs, alcohol, swearing, blood and guts and gore.. IT WAS SO COOL!'' I grin happily.

''Can we just move on?'' Raph asks,

''gr, fine..'' I frown, ''Donnie's girl, we did listen to the music.. it was.. interesting also I told Donnie what you called him and he was a little confused'' I giggle, ''Random Mikey 16; Is it true that Raph doesn't like his green eyes because he's the only one that has them?''

''What do you mean?'' Leo asks as they all turn to Raph.

''Well.. ''I frown, ''Splinter and Donnie have brown.. Leo and Mikey have blue even though they are different shades.. so yeah.. poor Raphie''

''Don't call me that!'' Raph growls, ''I don't hate them.. just.. would rather have a different eye colour.''

''Moving on.. '' I frown, ''Shay; I dare the turtles to say nothing but nice things to each other and you!'' I grin, ''Shay, I'm glad you liked the chapter and I loved the enthusiastic review! It made me grin!''

''You do realise that I'm not gonna do this one right?'' Raph asks,

''Ran'' Mikey looks at me,

''yes Mikey?''

''You're pretty'' He smiles, I freeze and blush,

''Oh mr Darcy'' I fan myself.

''Mr Darcy?'' Leo raises an eyebrow, ''I thought you didn't like pride and prejudice''

''I don't.. but I like Pride and prejudice and Zombies'' I grin, ''and they're kinda the same thing''

''Heh..'' Don laughs,

''Ran..'' Mikey says again,

''Yes Mikey?''

''I like your name.. your real name'' Mikey grins, I blush again.

''We'll discuss that at the end'' I hiss, Mikey grins and you'll find out why soon.

''Sika, we've done yours.. just a few seconds ago.. so you know now!'' I grin, ''14rosie14, You didn't need to dare us to do that because we love them! My favourite is Dumbledore vs Gandalf!''

''I like Adam vs Eve'' Leo laughs,

''That's because somebody made you do it with Karai'' Raph laughed,

''hey we've all had a go!'' Donnie chuckled,

''Mikeylover12; Ran must kiss Raph and then tell Splinter'' My eyes widen, ''Do you guys like seeing me annoy Splinter? The poor rat has been in every chapter!'' Raph rolls his eyes then pulls me into a kiss.

''There'' he growls once he's done

''W-Wow...'' pant, ''Wasn't expecting that..'' I walk through the portal and tell Splinter with a blush.

''So which of my sons are you actually a fan girl of?'' Splinter asks confused,

''Strictly speaking I love them all.. but my favourite is Michelangelo.. and second is Donnie'' I smile,

''I see.. You may go'' Splinter nods and I go back to the turtles.

'' .52.. I'm not going to do the first part because I've already been with the poor guys today.. so.. guys, read Childish to child 1&2'' I push my computer in front of them and they read the two chapters.

''Shredder had a soft spot for a kiddie me?'' Mikey asks,

''How do you come up with this shit?'' Raph asks angrily, ''You killed Master Splinter and made Shredder kinda nice?''

''I killed Splinter to add drama!'' I frown, ''and I want people to know that even the worst of people have hearts!''

''Whatever'' Don frowns ''You made me see Karai's ghost''

''Why did you kill Karai?'' Leo asks angrily,

''I killed her to show that the Shredder really does care for her'' I nod, ''Don't like it don't read it''

''You made me cute'' Mikey smirks,

''Talking Taco; Which songs match each turtle?'' I frown, ''Grow up by Simple plan is perfect for Mikey.. We are one is perfect for them all.. Demons by imagine dragons.. is perfect for Leo because he seems to act that way a lot and.. animal I have become by three days grace.. is perfect for Raph'' i frown at Donnie, ''I'm basing this on the SAINW episode.. What hurts the most by.. I can't remember who... and if he loses April to Casey that song will be perfect too!''

''i can't believe you thought this through'' Raph growls,

''I can't believe you can't shut up!'' I snap, ''Donnie fan; Mikey, where do you keep your water balloons? from panic in the sewers''

''No, no... I can't tell ya that!'' Mikey taps his nose, ''That's for me to know and the others to NEVER find out''

''Well.. that's it'' I wink.

''RAN! REMEMBER WHAT YOU SAID!'' Mikey yelps, I roll my eyes.

''Michelangelo thinks that you guys might want to know my real name..'' I frown, ''If that is true you guys can guess what it is.. I hate to say this but I once used my name in one of my early chapter stories because I decided to write how I would want to meet Mikey and have him fall in love with me.. heh.. heh.. and I was stuck on names too because I was fairly new to the site''

''The hint is that... it's a chapter story.. it has April.. and a human dad that turned out to not be as evil as everyone thought'' Mikey frowned,

''you basically just gave it away'' I groan, ''But if you guys like calling me Ran then I will carry on by that name''

''WE'RE BACK!'' Three Miky grin as 2K3, 2K7 and 1987 turtles walk back through. Th 2K12 turtles look at me and I can't help but grin,

''I'm sorry but I can't help but love this!'' I grin as the music starts blaring,''remember to leave a dare, topic, visitor or whatever..'' I wave, Every one in the room grins at you.

''BYE!''


	34. Chapter 34

The turtles and I are sitting on my new fuzzy mat and I'm looking very emotional.

''Hey readers'' I sniff and grin, ''I have watched the tmnt season finale four times since it came onto the websites and it still hasn't aired in the UK.. as far as I know.. BUT WHo CARES? SEASON 1 IS OVER!'' I cry, ''I am so... urgh.. I can't even tell you.. Karai is Leo's sister? THAT'S TOTALLY SICK! Does this mean that there will be no Leorai?''

''Leorai?'' leo asked with a blush,

''SH!'' I hiss, ''And I went on tumblr this morning to see pictures on tmnt turtle tot toys! MIKEY'S THE ONLY ONE WITH ANKLE BANDS AND LEO HAS LITTLE SWORDS AND DONNIE'S BO STAFF IS SO SMALL AND CUTE!''

''Dudette.. chill'' Mikey yelps worriedly,

''LEO ALMOST DIED. TWICE! TWICE! AS IN TWO TIMES!'' I rant sadly, ''AND THERE WAS A CUTE BROTHERLY HUG THAT MADE ME CRY!''

''And we had to watch all this with her'' Don smiles and shrugs,

''Leo.. You are sick'' Raph growls,

''I KNOW! EVERYONE WHO'S READ THIS WILL KNOW THEY DID IT AND- AND-''

''RAN!'' The turtles scream at me, ''CALM DOWN!''

''Sorry.. It was just.. so emotional.. I loved it'' I blush with a smile, ''But I think Donnie and April should have kissed..''

''We danced'' Don mumbles,

''My favourite dance was Mikey's.. hahaha! He was acting like a robot then broke! then who joins him? DONNIE AND METALHEAD! Donnie fixes him then they all dance the robot!'' I grin

''Yeah we all saw it.. FOUR TIMES!'' Raph growls,

''I can't wait for season 2'' I laugh as I turn to my phone, '' ok... donnie fan40231; Ran, who is your favourite turtle?.. Why is there a sad face at the end?'' I ask worriedly. ''Oh and it's pretty obvious.. MIKEY!''

''TOLD YA!'' Mike laughs at Donnie, ''YOU'RE HER SECOND FAVOURITE!''

''But I love you all ok?'' I frown, they all nod and I smile, ''darkangel983; Can I be your friend?''

The turtles look at me and I grin, ''Yeah totally! I already consider all my readers and reviewers as friends and besides.. I don't have any friends that like tmnt, they only watch the show and talk to me about them because they want to shut me up! They have had lectures on tmnt for as long as they've known me.. yeah tmnt isn't all that popular in Scotland...'' I blush and run the back of my neck, ''And I'm pretty desperate to do tmnt fangirl talks with other fangirls..''

''So.. you're lame then?'' Raph asks with a smirk,

''HEY!'' I hiss, ''I can like whatever I want''

''Whatever'' Raph rolls his eyes,

''I can't believe the people who own tmnt and have owned tmnt in the past think we're for boys..'' Don frowned, ''They have no idea how many girls love us..''

''moving on'' I laugh, ''I have a message for 14rosie14; You kept emailing me about the finale while I was waiting for it to load.. I had to try and ignore my phone and I read the bit about Karai being Miwa and Leo almost dying a second time before those things had actually happened..'' I pout, ''but at least I didn't have too much of a shock when it happened.. I probably would have died..''

''heheh'' Mikey giggles, I raise an eyebrow at him before turning back to my phone,

''lillyboo18; favourite bands/ singers?'' I look over at the turtles.

''Well... I don't know..'' Mikey frowns, ''I like a lot of music but I don't really pat attention to the singers..''

''em... we all like..'' Donnie frowns, ''Can we just say what our favourite songs from the newer charts instead? we like a lot on the singers there'' I sigh angrily

''How can you not have favourites..'' I shake my head, ''even I have favourite bands and singers''

''TELL TELL!'' Mikey grins,

''Paramore.. green day, rolling stones, Taylor swift but my favourite is Paramore!'' I grin,

''I like green day'' Mikey smiles the others nod.

''that'll do'' I nod, ''oh and yes to those who guessed my name... It's Katy'' I blush, ''But I'd like it if you guys called me Ran''

''aw'' Mike frowns, the other turtles frown at me too.

''right.. now for lillyboo18's shout out; I can't believe I'm saying this but Leo.. Move on from Karai, I mean Miwa... '' I frown, ''I wish you people wouldn't tell me this stuff before i watch the episodes'' I shake my head, ''lillyboo's favourite part was Donnie's reaction to April's dancing'' I laugh, ''I loved that part too!''

''Shut up'' Don mumbles,

''PrincessWilla101; Donnie is my favourite turtle and Raph needs to calm down.. I dare Raph to sit through Snow white and the seven dwarves'' I giggle, ''We watched it last night'

We hadn't seen that movie in so long'' Leo smiles, ''And we caught Raph humming "High-ho" This morning''

''SHUT UP FEARLESS! AT LEAST I DIDN'T FUCK MY SISTER!'' Raph yelled,

''LANGUAGE!'' I yell and flick Raph, the other three turtles back away as Raph spins around to face me,

''Did you just flick me?'' He asks angrily,

''Yes, what? Can mr big and powerful ninja not take a tiny flick?'' I ask mockingly,

''I'LL SHOW YOU A TINY FLICK!'' Raph bellows, the others are watching in amazement as for once I stand up to him.

''BRING IT SHORTY!'' I yell, ''I HAVE TOLD YOU OVER AND OVER NOT TO SWEAR!''

''I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!'' Raph yells back, I narrow my eyes.

''LANGUAGE!'' I yell, ''I HATE SWEARING! IT'S NOT COOL. IT'S NOT HARD! IT JUST SHOWS YOUR LACK OF VOCABULARY!''

''What?'' Raph asks in surprise, I nod before settling down on the bed. The others look at me and Raph before settling down, Raph does the same.

''shaRkgirl; Can you tie Shredder up and then have all of you guys beat him up?'' I grin, ''I'd love to'' I walk out the room and drag Shredder in, he's tied to a chair.

''I'm gonna enjoy this'' Raph grins, Leo, Mikey and Donnie are grinning too.

''Hey Shreddy-poo'' i laugh, ''I've seen you with out a helmet and can I just say you look as ugly as hell?''

Shredder growls angrily but we just start beating him up, Me and Raph are doing it the hardest. Leo is very intent on hitting Shreddy-poo's face. Mikey and Donnie are going for the limbs while me and Raph are stomach and chest.

After an hour we're all exhausted and lying on the floor and bed, we all sit up at the lack of growling. Shredders disappeared.

''Shreddy-poo?'' I pant, I slowly open my bedroom door and peek into the upstairs hall. There's a yell of anger and Shredder flies at me, I yelp and slam the door on him.

''Ran?'' The turtles ask,

''Em.. We'll just ignore the door'' I blush.

''LET ME IN FOOL SO I CAN DESTROY YOU!'' Shredder yells,

''Sorry but.. I'm not allowed to talk to strangers'' I shrug, The door flies open and I end up on Mikey's lap. He grins at me and I blush.

''I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!'' Shredder yells,

''KILL. SHREDDY-POO!'' I yell, ''You really should just say kill.. destroy is getting boring'' Shredder glares at me and runs towards Me and Mikey. We hug each other and wait for Shredder to get us but three angry yells make us look around to see the three older turtles on top of Shredder.

''LEAVE MIKEY AND KATY ALONE!'' They yell,

''RAN GUYS! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO CALL ME RAN!'' I yell, Shredder begins to laugh,

''Katy? what kind of a name is that?'' he laughs, I blush furiously.

''yeah well at least I'm not named after a crappy machine that rips paper for the lazy'' I mumble, Shredder glares at me. The turtles chuck him through the portal and look at me in concern as my face stays red.

''Ran?'' Mike asks gently, I clear my throat and leave the room after giving Donnie my computer.

''Well... that was awkward..'' I say (It has to be in my POV now cause Ran's left the room..)

''We should just wait quietly..'' Leo frowns, we sit around for a while. Then a smiling Ran comes in quietly.

''You ok kid?'' Raph asks me as I take my computer back from Donatello.

''I'm fine... and don't call me kid'' I frown, ''oh.. and yet another enthusiastic review from guest! thanks a lot! I'm sorry but I can't help you get a portal in your closet.. you'll have to talk to Renet about it. oh and Mikey did write a song for Raph but.. Raphael ripped it up when Mikey showed it to him because of all the insults in it''

''That reminds me'' Raph grins as he stalks towards Mikey and cracks his knuckles.

''Raph'' Leo warns, but Raph ignores him. Mikey hides behind Donnie.

''I am not your sheild Mikey'' Don growls as he tries to shrug Mikey off, ''Get off!''

''I don't mind beating both of ya'' Raph smirks, Donnie struggles even harder.

''BUT I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!'' Don yelps as Raph gets closer, Leo tries to pull Raph away but doesn't succeed. Both Leo and I jump in front of the two youngest turtles.

''You guys suck'' Raph sighs as we all sit down again.

''Talking Taco.. We've actually done this before but seeing as now the turtles have seen the other versions i will ask it. ;What do you guys think of the 2K3 turtles?'' I ask,

''they're way more mature than we are!'' Mikey hisses, ''And they wanted to take you with them!''

''ok..'' I frown, ''I hate to say this but.. that would have been awesome!'' The turtles frown at me and I smile. ''I'd love to visit your lair.. the same way as I would like to visit the sets of Pretty little liars''

''You suck'' Mikey pouts,

''Thanks'' I laugh, ''toomanyobsessionstoocount.. If Casey didn't ruin Apriltello but was still a main character I would be perfectly happy but if I'm honest.. I'm getting bored of Apriltello, Donnie is just labeled as the guys who has a crush on the human rather than the genius'' I frown, ''April doesn't really interact with the other turtles because she's too busy making Don stutter... I don't want those two to be isolated from the others and I want people to realise that Donnie is more than the turtle with a crush''

The turtles stare at me, and I shrug,

''Pikachufalls9.. can I jus say first of all I love Pikachu! I love Pokémon.. Growlithe is my favourite one!'' I grin, ''and i kinda like Casey's new design.. he looks so badass but.. I think Josh peck's voice is gonna ruin it.. cause every time I hear him speak I'll think of the dorky idiot that worked in the cinema and was known for saying "Hug me brotha'!" so..yeah..'' I smile sadly.. ''I miss Drake and Josh''

''You were watching it last night'' Leo frowns,

''Yeah.. But I don't get to see it often'' I shake my head.. ''I hate icarly.. She used to be a little bitch called Megan that inspired me to prank my older brother.. anyway.. moving on.. Sika, yes we know who Chaplin is and I want him to come into the 2012 cartoon cause clearly Leo can't have Karai anymore! I made leo watch i and he didn't mind cause apparently the Karai in the dimension is ugly''

''SHE IS!'' Leo yells indignantly, ''Our Karai is much prettier!''

''Whatever you say'' I shrug, ''Guest.. OH KRAANG! DALEK!'' I yell, both aliens come in and stop in front of me.

''Why have you summand me here?'' the Dalek asked angrily,

''There are the ones known as the turtles in the place known as here'' The kraang buzzed before pointing its gun thing at us.

''I'd say they were... different yet the same'' I nod,

''EXTERMINATE. EXTERMINATE!'' The Dalek spun. My wardrobe whipped open and The Doctor is standing in it.

''Hi'' he smiles, ''Why do you have aliens in your room?''

''Oh! Right.. Doctor these are the teenage mutant ninja turtles.. and the kraang... and a dalek'' I blush, ''Guys.. this is the doctor''

''Doctor who?'' Mikey asked with a grin,

''Exactly'' i nod.

''THE DOCTOR! EXTERMINATE. EXTERMINATE!'' The Dalek spun round to face the doctor.

''The one known as the doctor could help with the thing the kraang needs help with'' The kraang faced the doctor as well.

''I'll take them back to their times and dimensions'' The doctor smiled as he pushed the two aliens into the wardrobe. ''Love the portal by the way''

''Thanks'' i grin, ''Can I see the Tardis?''

''In a minute'' The doctor laughs before disappearing. After a few seconds the Tardis appears in my room and I run inside.

''OH MY GOD!'' I grin as I run back out and walk around the box, the doctor smiles warmly at me as I run back inside, ''THIS IS SO AWESOME!''

''Thanks'' the doctor grins. I come back out and he leaves with a wink.

''That was the awesomest thing I have ever stood inside'' i grin excitedly. ''We'd better carry on.. Noskonia.. we couldn't do that cause Raph at that point had ripped the song up and we didn't want to anger him more'' I gulp, ''Sorry.. and yes.. I night get the turtles to help me storm Nick!''

The turtles laughed, ''NO way!''

''Boo'' i pout, ''Turtlesforeva; How do the guys feel about all the stories where they get knocked up?''

The turtles grimace and so do I.

''can male turtles get knocked up? No I don't think so'' I frown. I can tell Don is about to say something. ''Donnie.. I really don't wanna know about that''

''Right..'' Don nodded with a blush.

''Nine tails; what's your favourite mythological creature?'' I smile, ''Unicorn''

''UNICORN!'' Mikey grins,

''Lepricorn'' Donnie laughs, I frown.

''I have a friend who's a Dwarficorn'' I nod, the turtles stare at me but I just grin. ''He's not imaginary.. just crazy''

''Griffen'' Leo smiles.

''Centaur'' Raph nods.

''Fun'' i smile, ''EpicThunder101.. what dare? DID I LEAVE YOU OUT?'' I ask in shock. ''I MUSTA MISSED YOU WHEN GOING THROUGH THEM! I'M SO SORRY!'' I frown sadly, ''I really am! Please post it up again and we'll do it!''

''Chill'' Raph frowns,

''NO! I MISSED OUT A DARE! THAT'S LIKE THE WORST THING I COULDA DONE!'' I yell, ''Sorry''

''just get on with it'' Raph rolled his eyes.

'' .52.. Leo won't let Raph lead the team cause there is no team at the moment.. Leo, Mikey and Donnie sing!''

''I hate this'' Leo frowns, ''It's not even christmas''

''YAY! CHRISTMAS SONGS!'' Mikey grins,

''get into the spirit Leo'' Don smirks.

They all take a breath. **''I don't want a lot for christmas,**

**There is just one thing I need.**

**I don't care about the presents **

**underneath the christmas tree**

**I just want you for my own,**

**More than you could ever know.**

**Make my wish come true,**

**all I want for christmas is you!''**

**''I don't want a lot for christmas,**

**there is just one thing I need.**

**And don't care about the presents **

**underneath the christmas tree**

**I just want you for my own,**

**more than you could ever know.**

**make my wish come true.**

**All I want for christmas is you!'' **The turtles stopped and looked at me.

''yeah you're right.. that'll do.. now we have to face our fears'' I gulp, ''And no way is Raph being left out!''

''hey! She said I didn't have to do it!'' Raph growled,

''I don't care'' I smirk, ''now put one hand in the bucket of bugs'' I put a bucket of bugs in front of him and force his hand in it. He grimaces but bares it and I at him on the shoulder after tipping the bucket out the window.

''Now your fear'' Raph glared, i frown,

''I don't know what my fear is..'' i frown, ''I'm scared of a lot of stuff''

''We'll make you play Slender then'' Raph grinned I smile at him,

''I'm not scared of Slender'' I shrug,

''uh... I KNOW!'' Raph grins as he throws me in a dark cupboard.

''raph I'm not afraid of the dark'' I groan, ''That's Mikey''

''No but your afraid of the monsters and stuff that are in the dark'' Raph cackles.

''OH! I knew we shouldn't have watched Pewdiepie together'' I shudder as I hear creaking behind me. I can hear the other three asking what was in the dark but I'm guessing Raph just shrugged because now they're yelling at him. ''I HAVE A COMPUTER!'' I shout, ''DON'T MAKE ME USE THIS THING!'' I use the light of my laptop to look around and I bum into a barrel. ''What the.. BARREL! what are you doing here?'' I ask in wonder. ''Pewdie.. eat your heart out''

''Ran.. maybe you should come outta there'' Leo calls, I'm about to answer when I hear a shrill scream and a weird breathing and I remember them from some videos. I spin around trying to find them and I'm terrified.

''RAN!'' the turtles yell as they try to open the door but it's jammed. I run to try and open it.

''YOU'RE FREAKIN' KIDDING ME!'' I growl angrily, 'Well.. I'm screwed''

''RAN HOLD ON!'' Raph yells. there's another shrill scream.

''STOP SCREAMING!'' I yell into the darkness, i hear a shuffling and I look down to see a weird monster-baby-devil thing from paranoia.

''AH! DON'T KILL ME!'' I scream as the thing growls and roars. I chases me around and I keep seeing other things from other videos. I have no where to hide.

''ALMOST THERE!'' Donnie yells,

''HURRY UP!'' I yell back. I trip up and the monsters all come towards me, ''NO WAIT!'' I scream, ''DON'T KILL ME!... OR WHATEVER YOU WERE PLANNING ON DOING!'' i have nothing else to do so i close my eyes and scream.. i don't usually scream so my throat's getting a little sore.

''GOT IT!'' Mikey cheers, I feel the light touch me and all the monsters scream and run away from the light. I watch them with wide eyes, next thing I know Mikey is carrying me out of there and dumping me on my bed. the others are quick to follow. I stand up and glare at Raph.

''HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET THOSE THINGS IN THAT CUPBOARD? THERE WAS BARRELS AND ALL SORTS BUT NONE OF THE STUFF THAT'S AWESOME LIKE STEPHANO, JENNIFER AND PIGGIE!?'' I yelled angrily before sighing tiredly. ''Mikey.. your turn''

Michelangelo goes into a different dark cupboard and his over active imagination gets the best of him and he comes out shivering.

We send Leo through the portal, we have no idea what happened but he seems over joyed to see us all alive.

I put Donnie into my brothers room and it turns out he's afraid of being unable to fix broken things. Failure is what he's scared of.

''Well.. I'm exhausted now'' I yawn, ''let's get this over with.. 14rosie14; we've already watched it before but I'm not sure what word you're talking about.. just say it please.. I don't mind. Demigoth C. emo, I made them read it and they loved it! didn't you guys?''

''yeah!'' Mikey, Raph and Donnie grinned, Leo just nodded happily.

''and.. well.. I can't play the song cause of my crappy internet connection, I'll post this up later when it comes back but if you could please submit this dare again I will make mikey sing it. Thanks! That's all for today and you guys know what to do.. now.. for a nap'' I yawn. Mikey, Raph, Leo and Donnie and shout together;

''BYE!''


	35. Chapter 35

The turtles and I are watching "I think his name is Baxter Stockman" when my computer makes a dinging noise, I spin around and realise what time it is.

''Oh hey readers.. another Sunday.. tomorrow's my last day of the holidays'' I groan, ''I'm gonna have some fun times trying to write in the short time I'll have.. but I did promise to try and catch up on my stories so don't worry about it''

''Ran.. they don't need to hear your life story'' Raph smirked, I stick my tongue out at him.

''Fine. I'll just go onto the first one'' I pick up my phone and search through it. ''Ilovereapheal.. We read it and well... it's an awful lot like mine.. also.. well... they way you wrote it is actually not allowed, when I first started this I wrote it ,like that and it was against the rules so I had to change it. I'm not going to report you but if I were you I'd change it pretty quickly before someone notices'' I rub the back of my neck at the awkwardness.

''Let me see!'' Mikey insists, the guys look at it.

''It's like this one except this one is real..'' Raph frowns,

''Moving on'' I blush, ''Write Renee Write.. OH! AWESOME SHAY! You have an account! I'm gonna check it out tonight! also.. I've never heard of the Duck Dynasty but I'll look up your video..''

I open a new tab on google chrome then go straight to youtube.

''The weirdest dude was the guys on the ground doing the upside-down doggy-paddle!'' I laugh, ''I have to watch that again!''

''This is so wierd!'' Mikey giggles,

''You do know there's a tmnt Harlem shake right?'' I ask as I stifle a laugh.

''WHAT?'' The three eldest turtles yelped, I decide to show them.

''WHAT THE FUCK! HOW MANY ARE THERE?'' Raph asked angrily when I showed him the one that just had him in it.

''Language!'' I hiss, ''lillyboo18, I'm not a fan of Ninjago.. now for 14rosie14; Please don't die Leo! your family loves you, even Raph (especially Raph)'' I nod at Leo, ''I'm gonna read the story that made you cry coz I'm curious''

''Leo's an idiot'' Donnie smirked as he shook his head, ''He's done that kind of thing a million times''

I laugh with Donnie but Raph has a really dark look on his face.

''What's the matter Raphie?'' Mikey asks curiously,

''It's not funny'' Raph mumbles, we look at him for a moment, ''It's not funny that Leo keeps trying to kill himself!''

''I'm not trying to kill myself I'm trying to keep you three.. and now four alive!'' Leo insists, I blush when he says "now four" because he points at me.

''SHUT UP!'' Raph yells, a small sniff comes from me and the four turtles turn to face me. I'm reading the story 14rosie14 told me about.

''R-Ran?'' Mikey asked in surprise.

''Leo..'' I look up at the eldest, ''Please don't ever be a dumbass again...''

''Huh?'' Leo asks a little offended, I show them the story. There's an awkward silence once we've all done.

''Raph-'' leo begins but all three of his little brothers hug him, I'm tempted to join in but it would ruin the brotherly moment so I don't.

They pull away and I smile at them.

''next dare?'' Mikey asks,

''Guest; I dare Raph to be bubbly like Mikey for the entire chapter and the others are no allowed to antagonise him'' I grin, ''You're also to thank Guest for the dare''

''Thanks for the dare'' Raph grins before muttering how much he hates it.

''Bubbly'' I remind him.

''heheh!'' Mikey chuckles.

''Pikachufalls9.. I haven't seen gravity falls.. what is it?'' I ask,

The four turtles shrug,

''darkangel983; question; what do you guys think of Karai being Miwa?'' I smile,

''I'm glad she's Miwa! It means our sister's still alive!'' Mikey grins,

''I'm kinda grossed out.. I mean.'' Don looked pale, ''leo.. you know.. with her.. and..urgh''

''She's been told a lie for her whole life'' Raph says with a huge grin, ''It's totally awful''

I look at leo but he just sends me a look that says not to ask,

''I think it's kinda bad cause..'' I frown, ''Can Leo and Karai still get together? I'm still gonna pair them up but.. I kinda wish she wasn't''

''ew'' Don shudders.

''Dare; I dare leo to sing treasure by Bruno mars'' I grin at leo.

''urgh.. fine..'' leo groans, I play the music.

**''Gimme your**

**Gimme your**

**Gimme your**

**attention baby.**

**I gotta tell you **

**a little something**

**about yourself.**

**You're wonderful, Flawless, **

**ooh you a sexy lady!**

**But you walk around **

**here like you wanna**

**be with someone else.''**

**''I know that you don't know it**

**but your fine, so fine!**

**Ooh girl I'm gonna show you**

**when you're mine oh mine!**

**Treasure**

**That is what you are,**

**Honey you're my golden star!**

**You know you can make my wish come true,**

**If you let me treasure you**

**If you let me treasure you,**

**ooh ooh''**

**''Pretty girl **

**pretty girl**

**pretty girl**

**you should be smiling**

**A girl like you should never look so blue**

**You're everything I see in my dreams**

**I wouldn't say that to you if it wasn't true''**

**''I know that you don't know it**

**but you're fine so fine'' **

''That'll do'' I smile, he smiles back,

''Why did i have to do it for so long?'' Leo asks me,

''I like the song'' I shrug ''Talking Taco; What's your favourite episode from season 1'' I frown, ''hmm... well other than the season finale (which was my favourite) I'd say it was... this hard.. Karai's vendetta in the UK it's called Girls night out, I love it! That's the one episode that made me laugh uncontrollably! It's just so funny!'' I laugh at the memory of it. The guys stare at me, I stop laughing but can't stop grinning.

''That was weird'' Donnie frowned they all nodded,

''Can't help it'' I giggle, ''Demigoth C. Emo-''

''I DID NOT TRY TO COMMIT SUICIDE TWICE!'' Leo yelled in a really high voice.

''Relax!'' I smirk, ''My favourite dragon is Toothless'' I nod.

''Mine's is Toothless'' Mikey nodded, Don agreed

''meatlug'' Raph nods,

''Em.. Barf and Belch'' Leo smiles,

''Though if it had Spyro the dragon in that list he would be my favourite'' I smile, ''I LOVE him'' I blush, ''We don't really know which greek god is which''

''I like whatever one is hot!'' Raph and Mikey grin, We all shake our heads.

''Nehamee; I dare Leo to do Pole dancing'' I laugh, ''Just pretend there is a pole there''

''urgh... why me?'' leo asks, before pretending to pole dance. We all watch in amusement and laugh when he falls over.

''Turtlesforeva; Get the turtles to read M by artykidd'' I look it up. ''It's ok I guess, I've read it before but I never really got into it cause it didn't have enough Mikey in it'' I laugh, ''Or Donnie''

''You're unbelievable'' Leo smiled,

'' .52; My name is Jasmine and I love Raph because me and him like and don't like the same things and we both, as leo would say, are hotheads. Also, next time you do anything mean to Raph I will come to Scotland and make sure you got it! also have a dare; i dare you not to do nothing mean to Raph because if you do I'll come to Scotland and fight you because I would do anything for Raph even if it costs me my life!'' I gulp a little but then a sneaky smile comes to my face, ''he has to do the dares and so do I.. but you did say "not to do nothing mean" Which means I'm not allowed to be nice to him''

''Just try it'' Raph growls,

''hmm.. If I do it i get beaten up by Raph and Jasmine and if i don't I'll come out fine.. hmmm..'' I smirk at him.

''DON'T DO IT DUDETTE! IT'S SUICIDE!'' Mikey yelps,

''I wouldn't if i were you'' Don frowns, Leo nods slowly,

''urgh.. fine'' I groan, ''PrincessWilla101; We've done all those things and I must say.. I was a little surprised to see you when you ran through the portal and punched Raph in the face!''

''Yeah dudette! It was totally epic!'' Mikey laughs, Raph just grumbles angrily.

''Noskonia; I dare the turtles to take their masks off and put make-up on each other'' I grin, i give them my make-up box and watch as they try to work out what does what.

''I think this is where ya put it'' Mikey frowns as he puts very dark red lipstick on Raph's eye lids. I close my eyes and giggle as i listen to the weird comments like "Leo! This is SO your shade!" and "I think this'll look good on you Don".

''We're done'' Donnie calls, I open my eyes and stared at them in horror.

Leonardo has purple lips and dark blue eyelids, there are fake eyelashes where a moustache would be and his cheeks are bright red from too much blusher.

Raphael had dark red eye lids and bright pink lips, he has mascara dripping down from his eyes and eyeliner has been used to give him eyebrows, he too has too much blusher.

Donatello has bright purple eye lids and black lips, he has too much blusher on his forehead and foundation has been spread around on his cheeks.

Michelangelo has dark red lips and bright orange eyelids, he has a very sparkly lip gloss on his lips and over his eye lids, his blusher is put on right but it really doesn't suit him.

''Who did who?'' I ask, my voice is strained from my attempt at not laughing.

''Mikey did Leo, Leo did Raph, Raph did me and I did Mikey'' Donnie explained gently, they all clearly thought my voice was strained because I was sad that my make-up was used wrong.

''Donnie.. how do you know how to put make-up on?'' I ask,

''I've seen April do it'' Don explains,

''right'' I frown, ''That makes sense'' Then I burst out laughing, ''PLEASE GO CLEAN YOURSELVES UP! I'M GONNA DIE FROM LAUGHING!'' I laugh, they quickly do as they're told. They come back blushing.

''oh.. phew.. Epicthunder101; What did you all feel when Leo was an idiot and nearly died in the technodrome?'' I smile, ''I was almost crying cause I had a bad feeling they were gonna replace him with Slash which meant he was gonna die but then he lived and I was happy!''

Raph growles angrily while the two youngest turtles look sad,

''We didn't like it'' Don explains, ''We don't wanna see him in that position again''

''A lot of people actually do wanna see that again'' I nod, Raph gives me a dirty look and I go the the next part ''I also have a question for Donnie, what do you think of April's dance skills?'' i laugh and Donnie goes red.

''Shut up'' he mumbles,

''tmntfan123420; What do you guys think of the crossover fanfictions?'' I ask them,

''WE LOVE 'EM!'' Mikey grins, ''WE'RE WITH PEOPLE WE'D LOVE TO MEET!''

They all go into daydreams about who they're with in some of the fics, i shake my head,

''MajorOrtho.. I just type; Watch tmnt 2012 online free and then look at the results. My three favourites are; Watchcartoonsonline, Dubbed-scene and anime-flavour'' I nod, ''Well that's it for today everyone, thanks for reading and leaving stuff for us you know what to do so yeah.. I'm sorry but I can't resist!'' I rush over and kick Raph in the shin, he growls at me and I run for it. He obviously follows. Mikey takes the computer.

''BYE!''


	36. Chapter 36

The turtles and I are just relaxing in my room, Leo and Donnie are chatting about something while Raph and Mikey have an arm wrestle. I'm watching the arm wrestle with little interest because they're just annoying each other.

''Em.. guys'' I frown, Raph and Mike look up at me, ''It's time to start''

''Can't you see we're busy?'' Raph asked with a smirk,

''You're not busy'' I frown, ''Leo! Tell them to stop!''

''Why me?'' Leo asks in surprise,

''Cause you're in charge of them'' i roll my eyes,

''She's right.. good luck bro'' Don nodded and winked at me. I look at him for a moment before realising he wants me to get out of the way, I sit next to him on the bed.

''Leo's not in charge of _me'' _Raph sneers,

''yes I am''

''No you're not''

''Eh Yes i am''

''No you're not Leo''

''Yes I am Raph''

''You're not''

''but I am''

''except you're not''

''Yes I am''

''Leo. You're not''

''I am''

''OK OK!'' I yell, ''We are starting now so please stop arguing like little children!''

''Dudette.. you should have seen it coming'' Mikey grinned,

''Whatever'' I sigh, ''Dragon-cutie I'm sorry but Renet told me I wasn't allowed to bring fans through.. only characters''

''That totally sucks'' Mikey frowns, ''She sounded like a hottie''

''You only like fans if they're hot?'' Don asked with a small smile.

''No! I mean.. I like Ran and she's not hot.. like at all'' Mikey chuckled before realising what he had just said, ''I-I MEAN!''

''Just.. stop talking Mikey'' I shake my head, ''You're gonna pay for it later''

''Uh oh'' Mikey gulped,

''toomanyobsessionstocount; Leo, I have a way of making your relationship with Karai easier. Karai/Miwa is Splinter's biological daughter. You're adopted. There is no blood relation between you and Karai/Miwa.'' I nod, ''Which means you two can still get together and be all like "I love you Karai" and "love you too Leo but I will have to destroy you eventually'' and stuff'' I grin.

''What relationship with Karai?'' Leo frowns, ''There isn't a "Relationship" to make easier''

''Don't deny it Leo'' I shake my head, ''You love her and she loves you. Simple''

''IT'S NOT SIMPLE BECAUSE IT DOESN'T EXIST!'' Leo growls, ''WHEN IS THAT GOING TO GET THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL?''

''So I'm ugly and thick? nice to know you guys love me'' I frown, ''And if it really wasn't such a big deal then why are you being all defensive about it?''

''I-...'' Leo stuttered before falling quiet.

''Exactly'' I nod,

''er... can we just move on?'' Donnie asks, each turtles looks a bit uncomfortable and embarrassed.

''Yeah'' I smile softly, ''shaRkgirl; Show Karai the season finale and find out what she think about being Miwa'' I grin, ''OH! MIWA- I MEAN KARAI!''

''What did you just call me?'' Karai walked in looking annoyed, ''And why the hell have you got the same hairstyle as me?''

''huh? it's not the same! just.. similar...'' I rub the back on my neck awkwardly before smiling sheepishly, ''I couldn't handle my fuzzy long hair..''

I grab my computer and set up the episode because it still hasn't come out in Scotland.. nor has Operation break-out.

''here.. watch'' I push the computer to her and force her to watch some of it. I notice her sad expression at the scene where Leo falls off the building.

''Why am I watching this?'' She asks, i skip ahead to the part that we want her to see. She watches with wide eyes, they narrow as she lifts her blade.

''NO!'' I yelp as i leap in front of my computer to shield it. She stops the blade before it could hit me. ''WHAT DID MY BABY DO TO YOU?'' I ask angrily as i stroke it.

''Your baby?'' Karai asked angrily, she hasn't moved the blade from in front of me. I look over to see the turtles looking nervously at the blade.

''Yes.. I love my computer... is that so weird?'' I ask,

''yes'' Karai sneers, ''You're a freak! Just like them!''

''yeah.. I am actually a mutant'' I nod, ''Everyone who hasn't got brown eyes is a mutant.. I have Hazel which is a mix of Green and brown so I'm a mutant''

''But.. I have hazel eyes'' Karai stuttered, ''I'm not a mutant''

''Yeah you are''

''No I'm not'' Karai growled before realising where this was going. She looks over at Leo and studies him as if checking something before storming away.

''WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?'' Raph yells, the other look angry too.

''huh?'' i ask confused, I don't think I actually did anything.

''You almost got sliced into little pieces for a COMPUTER!'' They yell,

''yeah well it was worth it'' I grin, ''leo.. Karai was checking to make sure you weren't injured!''

''No she wasn't she was glaring at me!'' Leo frowned,

''NO! She watched you fall from a building with a worried expression then made sure you weren't hurt!'' I insist.

''Don't be stupid'' leo shook his head, ''That's rediculous''

''STOP CALLING ME STUPID!'' I yell, ''I'M SMARTER AT RELATIONSHIPS THAN YOU ARE!''

''Don't you mean knowledgable?'' Don asked, I turn on him with a glare.

''No Don.. I meant smarter.. deal with it!'' I growl,

''Dudette.. chill'' Mikey frowns, ''You're acting like Raphie''

''DON'T CALL ME THAT!'' Raph yells, My eyes widen then I give a tired sigh.

''I give up'' I groan, ''School can go shove a brick where the sun don't shine for all I care.. I'm not going to worry about it anymore''

''I don't see why you're so worked up anyway'' Don shrugs, ''You're only doing the talk in front of your friends instead of the whole class.. It's going to be FUN''

''Fun isn't a word I'd use..'' I frown, ''But.. I guess I should be happy about that bit of luck''

''You knew Fourth year was gonna be hard'' Don smiled, ''I'll try to help you of course''

''Thanks Don.. i appreciate it..'' I smile, ''I'd also appreciate if you could sneak in while I'm doing my exams and tell me the answers''

''Not gonna happen'' leo scolds, ''You are not going to cheat! You are going to get the grades by doing your work''

''God.. You're as bad as my mum'' I roll my eyes,

''heh.. Splinter Jr is a mother hen.. TO RAN!'' Raph chuckled,

''Moving on'' I smile, ''rileyraph'sgirl; Watch Donnie and April kiss fan comic #1 and #2. Oh! I love them! I've watched them before! You guys are gonna love it!'' I grin as I search the video's up. The turtles look unsure.

I show both videos to them, Donnie blushes through out the whole thing while the other three look disgusted.

''That's gross'' Raph sticks his tongue out,

''It's not gross.. It's nature'' Donnie mumbles,

''You wouldn't think it was gross'' Mikey smirked, ''You dream about that everynight''

''DO NOT!'' Don yelps, we just laugh.

''Let's move on Ran'' Leo chuckles,

''ok'' I giggle, ''Write Renee Write.. TAKE A BREATH GIRL!'' I laugh, ''You're so excited it's awesome! I love your reviews they make me grin cause of how excited you are! Raph and Leo, she thinks you both look very attractive while you dance. Let's hope that the next two or three seasons are as awesome as this one! I really hope they don't ruin it! I think I might have to stop watching if they have another turtle that helps them in missions.. That's why I didn't watch the old ones with Venus de Milo, I don't mind them being there but if there's another turtle constantly I'll have to find a new fandom to obsess over..'' I shake my head, ''I'll probably end up being a youtuber fan... I'll probably obsess over Pewdiepie cause he's awesome and cute''

''You already obsess over him'' Leo points out,

''Yeah but you guys are more important... for now'' I wink.

''Boo'' Mikey pouts,

''anyway'' I smile, ''Nehamee; I dare leo to sing Army of two by Olly Murs'' I grin at Leo, ''have fun''

''Urgh.. '' Leo groans,

**''Yeah, see**

**I came; I saw, tore down,**

**these walls. Block one way,**

**I'll find another. You know**

**you'll always be discovered.**

**If it's me, you choose,**

**I can't lose. I'm in love with you,**

**If you love me too.**

**Yeah. Don't ever change,**

**and I'll stay the same.''**

''Ok ok!'' I frown, ''I hate Olly Murs.. he annoys me.. why can't anyone ever make them sing a Paramore song or something decent? ok.. ok that's a lie.. you guys have given us some awesome songs but you guys should know by now I don't like the popular guys like Olly or One direction.. I especially hate JB'' I shiver,

''Dudette.. you have a crap taste in music'' Mikey chuckles,

''Shut up'' I stick my tongue out at him, ''Epicthunder101; i dare Raph and Leo to walk around blindfolded and kiss whatever they hit'' i frown, ''We've done this before.. but it was really funny so we'll do it again''

I blindfold the two eldest turtles and position them right in front of each other,

''I'm so glad it's never me to do this kinda thing'' I giggle, ''GO!''

''Don't shout'' Raph mumbles me, Don and Mike watch with smirks as they head straight for each other. They bump into each other then freeze.

''I have to kiss the hot-head?'' leo asks in surprise,

''I have to kiss fearless?'' Raph growls,

''Just do it'' I shake my head, ''You guys are brothers so it's no big deal''

''Fine'' Raph grumbles before kissing Leo. They take off the blindfolds and join us on the bed.

''There'' I nod, ''darkangel983; Donnie would you like to dance with April again?''

''Y-yes'' Don gulps, we all snicker,

''And leo,why do you feel that protecting your brothers is a super important thing?'' I ask.

''Well.. they're my little brothers.. the babies.. I'm in charge of them for a start.. plus'' Leo smiles, ''They're my baby bros.. my family.. I love them so I don't want them to get hurt and I want to keep them safe''

''AWWWW!'' I smile, ''I love him when he's all protective and stuff!''

''next'' Raph grumbles, he clearly didn't like being called a baby.

''14rosie14; What's it like being named after famous people?'' I ask,

''It's.. nothing special'' The turtles shrug, ''We don't really think of it as a big deal''

''Ok'' I nod, ''I'm awesome and y'all know it; I love you Mikey!.. Oh and I did as you dared, I read a turtle and doctor who crossover.. I canny remember what it's called but I didn't really like it.. it was too silly''

''How come we didn't get to read it?'' Don asks,

''You weren't here at the time'' I shrug. '' .52 our fight was fun! I'm glad the turtles weren't here when you were though cause they would've tried to intervene''

''Of course we would!'' Raph insisted,

there was a small meow then suddenly my black and white cat leaps in and attacks Raph before leaping onto my lap.

''Hey Jess'' I grin, ''How's ma boy?''

''Your boy just attacked me!'' Raph growled, Mikey is next to me cuddling Jess while the other two and snickering at the attack.

''Jasmine you are not to come in and fight my cat! He just doesn't like Raph cause he stood on his tail last week and never apologised'' I frown,

''I'm not gonna apologise to a cat'' Raph grumbles, I ignore him.

''PrincessWilla101... well they haven't really done anything to him so.. so far so good'' I smile, ''I'm sure they won't do anything for the rest of the chapter''

''We'll see'' Mike grins,

''Talking Taco; Is it just me or did Chris Bradford look like Chuck Norris'' i burst out laughing, ''Yes.. yes he did.. and on that note it's time to say goodbye! Thanks to everyone who left a review and I'm so glad you guys are still enjoying this!'' My cat meows happily and cuddles up to me.

''Don't forget to leave a review with a guest, topic, dare or anything else!'' Mikey grins,

''BYE!''


	37. Chapter 37

The turtles and I are in the middle of the woods where there is a stage which is actually a viewing point for the river but the guys are putting on a show for me.

''GO GUYS!'' I laugh and cheer as they dance.

''WATCH THIS DUDETTE!'' Mikey grinned as he spun on his head.

''Very cool'' I laugh, ''Come on guys, we need to get on with it''

''Whatever'' Raph mumbles as they join me on the picnic bench, they're annoyed at me for joining another fandom.

''Did you seriously just write that?'' Don asks as he looks at my computer screen,

''Yeah, cause it's obvious! I mean.. you guys knew I was in to other fandoms as well as this one!'' I insist,

''yeah but we were always on top'' Mikey moans,

''You guys are still on top!'' I point out, ''... Pewdiepie is just a really close second''

The turtles look away from me in frustration, I sigh angrily.

''Come on guys.. I still love you!''I insist sadly, They study me for a moment before giving in.

''Just.. don't replace us'' Leo sniffed,

''i won't'' I promise as we all hug, ''Can we start this now?'' The turtles nod,

'' 18; I got 3 new dares! Dare 1; I dare Raph to sing "I can swing my sword".''

''Have fun Raphie'' I smile, ''Go on to the stage''

''Fine'' Raph grumbles as he jumps on to the stage.

**''Do you like my sword, sword, sword,**

**My diamond sword, sword**

**You can not afford, 'ford, 'ford**

**My diamond sword, sword, sword.**

**Even if you could, could**

**I have a patent!**

**No one else can make a sword**

**Exactly in this manner, manner.**

**Welcome to my Manor, Manor.**

**I ca-ca-ca canna canna!**

**Swing, swing, swing my sword, sword!**

**Whenever I get bored, bored!**

**I can swing my sword, sword!**

**I can swing my sword!**

**Once I hit the floor boards**

**but I had it restored.**

**And it was expensive**

**but it was a write off!**

**Swinging is my business**

**and by that I mean swinging swords.**

**Please do not ignore**

**Do you like my sword?**

**Ha!**

**That was a rhetorical**

**You know I am the oracle**

**I know you like my sword**

**It's made of freakin' diamonds!'' **Raph stopped and glared at me, ''Why haven't you told me to stop?''

''Wh-what?'' i jump, ''Oh right.. sorry.. I was caught up in that really weird song''

''You're an idiot'' Raph growled as he joined us on the bench.

''Hey Leo? How come you don't have a diamond sword?'' Mikey asked, Leo just rolled his eyes.

''dare 2; I dare Donnie to sing "still into you"..'' I grin, ''YAY! A PARAMORE SONG!''

''Aw man..'' Don groans as he gets on the stage,

**''Can't count the years on one hand**

**That we've been together**

**I need the other one to hold you**

**Make you feel, make you feel better.**

**It's not a walk in the park**

**to love each other,**

**but when our fingers interlock. **

**can't deny, can't deny,**

**You're worth it.**

**Cause after all this time, I'm still into you.**

**I should be over all the butterflies...**

**But I'm into you.**

**And baby even on our worse nights.. **

**I'm into you.**

**Let 'em wonder how we got this far**

**Cause I don't really need to wonder at all,**

**yeah after all this time I'm still into you.'' **Don stops and looks at me and I frown,

''keep going! You're doing great!'' i encourage.

''Shut up.. It's a stupid song'' Donnie moans as he joins us on the bench,

''It isn't'' I frown angrily, ''urgh whatever.. Dare 3; I dare all the Mikeys and Ran to dance to ninja rap''

''YAY!'' Mikey grins as he drags me onto the stage, the Mikeys from 1987, 2K3 and 2K7 run up from the bushes around us, two Mikeys are on each side of me and Don starts the music

**''Yo! It's the green machine,**

**gonna rock the town without being seen.**

**Have you ever seen a turtle get down?''**

We all do a gangam style dance, we all have huge grins.

**''Slammin and jammin to the new swing sound.**

**Yeah, everybody lets move, Vanilla is here**

**with the new jack groove.**

**Gonna rock and roll the place**

**with the power of the ninja turtle bass.**

**Iceman, you know I'm not playing, devastate **

**the show while the turtles are sayin;''**

At this point we all start doing a crazy dance where we kick our feet and nod our heads while our arms act like slow windmills.

**''Ninja, ninja rap,**

**Ninja, Ninja rap**

**go, go, go, go!**

**Go ninja**

**Go ninja**

**Go!**

**Go ninja **

**Go ninja**

**Go**

**Go ninja **

**Go ninja**

**Go**

**Go ninja **

**Go ninja**

**Go**

**Go, Go, Go, Go!''**

This is clearly the Mikeys favourite part! We go back to the dancing from the first verse

**''Lyrics, fill in the gap**

**Drop that bass and get the ninja rap.**

**Feel it, If you know what I mean,**

**Give it up for the heroes in green**

**Just flowin, smooth with the power**

**Kickin' it up hour after hour!**

**Cause in this life there is only one winner**

**You better aim straight so you can hit the center!**

**in it to win it, with a team of four**

**Ninja turtles that you just gotta adore!''**

We go back to the crazy dance.

**''Ninja, Ninja Rap**

**Ninja, Ninja rap**

**ninja, Ninja rap**

**Go, Go, Go, Go!**

**Go ninja**

**go ninja **

**Go**

**Go ninja**

**go ninja **

**Go**

**Go ninja**

**go ninja **

**Go**

**Go ninja**

**go ninja **

**Go**

**Go, Go, Go, Go!'' **We stop there and the other Mikeys go with out complaint while 2K12 Mike and I sit on the bench.

''very impressive'' Don smiles, I just smile back,

''Ok.. shaRkgirl.. yes we have read it and it was actually really good.. if i remember right.. I read it ages ago so I don't really remember it..'' I frown, ''I'll probably take another look at it tonight if I get round to it''

''no you won't'' Don sighs, ''Remember the timetable we made? You are revising tonight and I hope you finish this by this afternoon cause that's when you do your essay''

''yeah yeah.. whatever'' i frown. ''next; toomanyobsessionstocount.. What questions? there were other question? There was an Apriltello question? Please resend them and I promise to do them! unless they are inappropriate... like for example.. don and April are dared to do.. "it" with each other'' The turtles grimace and I shrug, ''I'm just sayin'!''

''ew..'' leo shudders,

''Oh and leo.. You need to admit that you like Karai/Miwa.. mean.. it's so obvious and the readers and I are trying to help!'' I insist.

''next'' Raph growls,

''ok leo.. do you understand this?; Taskio Leonardo, Miwa norikoeru kudasai?'' I frown as the others smirk at leo, he just frowns,

''i do understand it'' He sighs,

''so.. what does it mean?'' I ask

''in short? Please get over Miwa'' he shakes his head and I snicker a little.

''Awesome'' i laugh, ''ok raph; i dare you to let Ran draw a moustache on your face''

''Aw man'' he growls as I pull out a pen,

''Don't worry, you can wash it off'' I nod as I begin drawing. In the end it looks like a Go compare moustache with little stick people sitting and hanging from it''

''Dude.. you look weird'' Mikey frowns, ''You really suit a moustache''

''Mikey; I dare you to gulp down 5 shots of Coca Cola and pick someone to do this with'' I laugh,

''I pick Leo'' Mikey grins as Raph sets up, i take Don to the side,

''Donnie, there's a secret dare for you'' I whisper and tell him what it is, then we join the others.

The eldest and the youngest turtle do the dare, Mikey feels really hyper after while leo doesn't really feel anything,

''hey Leo'' Don smiles, he puts his arm around his big brother and quickly removes it as leo yelps,

''HEY! COLDCOLDCOLDCOLD!'' he yips before running away, we all burst out laughing and wait for him to come back.. but he doesn't.

''LEO?'' Raph calls worriedly, we get up and walk the way Leo disappeared. We go into a dark part of the woods and we can hear the sound of metal hitting metal then a grunt from Leo.

''LEO!'' We yell as we run towards the noise to find him and Karai fighting.

We watch as leo flips over her and she tries to ram her sword into his shoulder.

''STOP!'' I yell, ''WE HAVEN'T GOT TIME FOR THIS!'' karai stops and looks at me in confusion.

''What?'' She asks,

''...'' I gulp loudly, ''I.. I need to get on with writing..'' Karai frowns then walks away from us, we go back to the bench and leo keeps shooting Don dirty looks.

''Sorry Leo'' Don bows his head sadly, ''If I had known that was gonna happen.. I wouldn't have done it''

''It's fine Don'' leo nods, ''No big deal''

''Ok next'' i grin, ''Dodobird987; Does Leo think his sword is better than a diamond sword?''

''yes I do.. for a start it's not heavy or too expensive to replace'' leo frowns, ''AND it's real''

''That was harsh'' I frown, ''You probably can get diamond swords.. they'd cost a lot though''

''You guys do realise this is from a game right?'' Mikey asks,

''Really?'' I ask sarcastically, ''I would never have guessed!''

''Just checking dudette'' mikey chuckles, I just smile warmly at him.

''Ammaarah01... You're from england? that's so cool! i was there for my holidays... well... In London.. then Kent.. but it's still England! I'm really sorry but I can't do all the stuff because I'm on a time schedule so the ones I don't do.. if you still want me to do them you can send them again?'' I smile, ''OH PURPLE DRAGONS!'' I call, the three purple dragons from the show walk up to us and sneer at the turtles. ''em.. I guess I'll kiss the skinny one.. he was nice enough to help Leo in his time of need'' I walk up to the said dragon and kiss him, he stares at me in surprise and disgust. I stick my tongue out and frown,

''EW!'' I say past my tongue. ''I'm just gonna make the dragons dance to gangam style because.. well.. I want to now GO!'' Don puts on the music and the three dragons do the Gangam style dance before running away.

''Leo, How did your fear of heights start?'' I ask,

''Well..'' leo frowned, ''I was out with my brothers and we were playing on a high up pipe.. I managed to fall off and Master Splinter caught me, he told me how bad heights were and my fear grew from there''

''Ok'' i nod, ''Raph; Why do you keep hurting poor Mikey?''

''Cause he's an idiot'' Raph smirked, then Don turned to me,

''It's his way of showing affection for Mike... If anything he's really protective of him and he wants to show Michelangelo that he's strong enough to protect him and that he can fight away anything that would hurt him.. by hurting him..'' Don explained quietly so Raph didn't hear.

''Thanks'' I smile at Raph, ''Donnie; What is your greatest fear?''

''Em.. i guess it would be..'' Don blushed, ''Not being able to figure something out.. to not be able to fix things and to fail.. to find out I'm not actually all that intelligent''

''Why?'' i ask, He looks at me with embarrassment,

''Because if i'm not the smart fixer of the family then I'm nothing'' He says quietly, ''We all have our place and.. Being the one to fix things is mine.. it's the only thing that keeps me in my brothers minds.. I'm the one that fixes the things they need.. That's it''

''NO ITS NOT!'' Raph growls,

''Donnie.. we don't care if you can fix stuff or that you're smart! yeah it helps us in situations but you're our brother'' leo frowns,

''yeah dude! We love ya even if you can't do something! we'll never forget ya or ignore ya.. unless your ranting about something boring'' Mikey nods with a small smile, Donnie just smiles back, then the four brothers hug.

''Aw..'' I smile as they let go of each other, ''Mikey; how many comic books do you have?''

''Em..'' Mikey frowns, ''Don.. what was it when we last checked?''

''609'' Don nodded,

''But I got a few more yesterday so... 623'' Mikey smiled.

''Cool! You've gotta let me read them!'' i grin, Mikey nods to me, '' .52.. as much as I'd like to do your punishments i don't really have time.. If you post them up again I promise to do them! same for leo and Don's dare... Mikey; Do nothing to annoy Raph''

''Ok'' Mike groans,

''Raph; hit Mikey for the whole chapter'' I frown, ''that seems a little harsh''

Mikey looks a Raph and cowards away with a look of true fear in his eyes, Leo and Don look really sorry for him and they come next to me to ask if he has to do the dare. I just watch as Raph advances on Mikey with a sad look on hs face.

''I'm really sorry Mikey'' he mumbles, ''but I gotta do the dare'' Raph starts pounding on Mikey and mike yelps and tries to get away, I can't look. Raph clearly doesn't want to do this.

''RAPH! RAPH!'' Don and leo yelp but they know they can't do anything.

''RAPH! YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS!'' I yell without opening my eyes, ''PLEASE JUST STOP!'' Leo and Don hug me to try and calm me down, I open my eyes to see Raph standing back from a scared Mikey.

''Mikey.. I'm sorry bro'' Raph murmurs as he extends a hand out to Mikey, ''I didn't wanna do it''

''i don't like it when you hurt me Raph'' Mikey gulped as he looked at his older brother fearfully, ''I never thought you'd want to though''

''I didn't want to'' Raph insists,

''it's true mikey'' I say in a quiet voice, ''i could tell by looking at him''

Mikey takes Raphs hand and is helped up, as soon as Mike's on his feet Raph gives him a huge but gentle hug.

''I'm sorry Mike'' Raph says gently.

''it's ok Raph'' Mikey gave his brother a small smile as they released each other.

''I knew Rah didn't really like or want to hurt you guys!'' i nod, ''I should write a one-shot about that''

''Please don't'' Raph growls,

''i can picture it already!'' I grin, the guys look at me and shake their heads.

''Ran.. lets just get on with it'' leo chuckles,

''Right yeah'' i blush, ''Turtlesforeva.. man.. I'm really running out of time.. DON, MIKE! QUICKLY DO RAPH RAGES!''

Mikey and Donnie start growling and shouting abuse at leo before punching trees.

''MIKEY! YOU FAVOURITE PRANK ON EACH FAMILY MEMBER!'' I nod,

''em.. Leo... Swap his swords for rubber chickens! Donnie.. Mix a bunch of chemicals and quickly leave the room-''

''THAT WAS YOU?'' Don yells.

''Raph.. dye his mask pink! master Splinter... swap his candles for flowers and hide them in the couch!'' Mikey finished, he looked very proud of himself.

''i really like the last part of the review'' I moan. ''but people are gonna complain if i don't do at least a bit of theirs.. Can you maybe post this one up again for me?.. I feel really bad for blowing off so many amazing dares and things! but I've got tests and stuff to revise for and homework to do!'' I groan, ''Talking Taco; I love Pewdiepie! I love him so much I actually wrote a fanfic on him called "When a heart breaks" also I have the book City of bones but i haven't read it yet but I know what happens at the end thanks to one of my friends who couldn't keep her mouth shut''

''Dude.. Don's read it'' Mikey pointed out,

''yeah I know'' i nod, ''Write Renee Write; Donnie, Do you know a good idea for a science fair project is?'' i frown, ''You mean.. people actually have them? WE DON'T! NO FAIR!''

''It should be something different and simple.. nothing dangerous..'' Don frowns, ''but on the other hand.. One can't go wrong with a baking sod volcano''

''Leo if you went to school do you think you would be class president?'' i ask,

''Probably not.. well.. it depends how popular I am'' Leo shrugs, ''The people who aren't popular aren't going to be popular with the voters''

''You'd be surprised'' i giggle, he just looks at me. ''Nehamee; I dare ran to walk around blindfolded and to kiss whoever she hits first'' i giggle slightly and put on the blindfold, the turtles position themselves.

''are you sure it's safe to do this in the middle of the woods?'' leo asks worriedly,

''probably not but.. I'm used to falling over so it's no big deal'' i shrug as i carefully make my way across the dirt path, I can't see anything and my foot keeps bumping roots. I can tell the others are worried that I'll manage to fall.

''How far away are you guys?'' I ask huffily, i can hear them take a few steps closer. i carry on walking forward while humming the 1987 theme tune under my breath then I hit someone that feels like a turtle. I take off my blindfold to see who it is and it turns out to be Leonardo.

''hey'' he smiles, I smile back them we kiss.

''That was fun'' i smile as we all sit down again. ''em.. Demigoth C. Emo.. I knew you were inktrain.. and I'm so sorry but I really don't have time to do a song.. this chapter is pretty long considering the dares I've missed out.. so to say sorry for all of you that I had to cut your dares short.. me and the guys are gonna swim in the deep part of the river.. It's really filthy.. there are fish that bite you and it's September so it'll be really cold'' the guys shake their heads. ''Ok apparently it's only me who's gonna swim.. I better live to see the eighth of September!'' I growl before diving in.

''Oh yeah.. It's her birthday on the eighth..'' Mikey grins, ''I'M GONNA BAKE YOU A HUGE CAKE!''

''FUCKFUCKFUCK!'' I squeel, ''THIS IS FUCKING FREEZING!''

''Language!'' Raph called with a smirk,

''FUCK OFF RAPH!'' I yelp as a little fish brushes past me, i turn away from them and smirk a little.

''AH!'' I scream as i disappear under. The four turtles are in the water within seconds,

''RAN! RAN!'' The three eldest called,

''KATY!'' Mikey yelps as I come back up for air, I grin at them.

''I knew you guys would come in'' i laugh.

''YOU ARE SUCH A DORK!'' Raph growls, we all start to swim out but i stop abruptly. A couple of weeds have tangled around my ankle and I'm caught.

''Hurry up Ran'' leo grumbles, ''or we're going with out you''

I stick my tongue out at them and wiggle my foot, it doesn't work. I dive under to use my fingers to untangle it but I can't open my eyes in the murky water. I come back up and gasp for breath, I'm feeling cold and my body is numb.

''G-guys'' i whimper through chattering teeth, the guys look round at me and stare into my cold face.

''You look freezing.. get outta there'' Don calls, ''You're going to get a cold''

''I-I'm stuck'' i cough, Donnie's eyes widen as I go back down to try again but I just make it worse. now I can't get back up to get air. I hear the other four jump in and swim to me, Mikey is the first next to me and ends up getting tangled as well. i open my eyes and frown at him as he struggles. leo uses his sword to free me and Don takes me in his arms to the bank, Raph holds me close to him while leo and don work at getting an embarrassed Mikey out of the weeds.

''You're such an idiot'' Raph mumbles to me as I shiver, He's not very warm so it's not helping much. Mikey is next to me in a few moments, he too is shaking but he's more worried that cold.

''you ok?'' he asks,

''I'm not gonna do that again'' I laugh nervously,

''urgh.. well it's time to go now'' The guys sigh we get up and make our way home.

''well that's all guys so leave a review telling us what you want us to do next.. Katy is sorry for skipping reviews and she promises to do them next time if they are posted up again. Next Sunday is the eighth so there may not be a random chatting, it may be on the Friday before or on the Monday after.. or the Sunday after that'' Mikey explains, ''but until then..''

''BYE!''


	38. Chapter 38

The turtles and I are sitting in my room, they look guilty while I just look upset.

''hey readers..'' I sniff, ''I have some sad news.. Th-The guys.. They're going back to New York today'' I bow my head as some fresh tears sting my eyes. ''Th-This is the last chapter... If they have to come here again to hide we'll start a new Random chatting but..'' I shake my head as my voice breaks,

''We're gonna miss you dudette.. You guys too'' Mikey says sadly,

''We don't know if all the dares will be done.. it depends on time..'' Leo shakes his head, ''Master Splinter will come and get us then we'll go through the portal to fight the Shredder''

I say nothing as I stare sadly at the ground. Raph growls angrily and leaves the room, Don and Mikey sniff sadly before following them while Leo just kneels next to me.

''We're really sorry'' He whispers, ''I promise we'll see each other again'' I look up into his soft teary eyes and nod.

''I know'' I smile weakly, ''I just can't believe it's over''

''We had a great time though'' Mikey smiles as the three younger turtles walk in and surround me, ''We'll never forget you.. or the kindness you've shown''

''Yeah.. We'll always come back to visit you'' Donnie grinned, Raph frowns then his mouth breaks into a smile,

''ya know what? How about we come back next Sunday to do the last chapter properly... This one can be memories and good times and stuff.. and goodbye.. then we'll come back next Sunday and do the dares? then we can have an extra long chapter to finish it off cause people will wanna add more for us'' Raph nods, ''What do ya say?''

''I like that'' I smile, ''At least I know you'll definitely come back''

''Awesome'' Mikey grins, We all stay huddled together. The turtles look around the room with sad expressions.

''You know.. I'm never gonna forget this place.. I kinda liked Scotland, I liked being in the countryside'' Leo nods,

''It's not technically countryside'' me and Don say together, Leo just laughs.

''You know.. If you guys end up getting my into trouble or something'' I smirk, ''I might just have to write about it''

''Well.. try to not get too much into your writing.. and try to take a break from Pewdiepie and Cry.. You'll end up liking them more than us'' Raph lightly punches my arm and I laugh quietly. Mikey shakes his head.

''I-..'' Mike begins before looking at the rest of us, ''I don't want to go.. I don't want this to end''

''But we have to stop the Shredder'' Leo explains quietly,

''Yeah but.. We could come back and live in Scotland'' Mikey pointed out,

''No Mike'' Raph shakes his head, ''New York is our home.. If we don't go back the purple dragons will take over or Baxter Stockman will do something... New York needs us''

Mikey nodded sadly, ''But I like it here... It was fun being able to hang around outside in the fresh air.. Remember all the fun we had?''

_**It's a very foggy morning so the turtles and I are out in the woods with my dog, Tess. We're sitting at a picnic table and I have the laptop, Tess is sitting by Mikey's feet while he rubs her back.**_

_**...**_

_**'Right so.. jobs... em.. Leo: Martial arts teacher... Raph: wrestler... Donnie: scientist or a teacher... Mikey:... hmmm... Comic book store owner... Child entertainer.. i can't think of anything else..' The turtles look at me in surprise,**_

_**'wow.. Donnie would be a good scientist.. And Leo would be a good Martial arts teacher! Raph would be an awesome wrestler and I'd totally want to own a comic book store!' Mikey's eyes shine happily and I giggle.**_

_**...**_

_**'So now we're on EpicThunder101's topic: Donnie's gap and Raph's chip...' I look up at the two turtles mentioned, 'Did you guys get into a fight or something?'**_

_**'No we didn't do this to each other' Donnie chuckles, 'I was born- or mutated- with this gap'**_

_**'Yeah and I got this' Raph points at the lightning shaped gap in his plastron, 'From my sais, I tried to twirl them for the first time and they cut me, then I had to spar with Leo. When he kicked me in the chest it just fell off... You should have seen his face!' Raph laughs,**_

_**...**_

_**'Is that Raph... in a dress?' Mikey laughs,**_

_**'Why am I a princess?' Raph looks really angry,**_

_**'This is priceless' Leo chuckles,**_

_**'Hey you two! I wouldn't laugh just yet, there are two more levels!' I chuckle, **_

_**'But... Surely one of the levels will have April in them?' Leo asks, **_

_**'We'll see!' I laugh. The first level had a zelda type theme to it, next up is a Mario theme. I pause the video again when we get to the princess.**_

_**'Which one of us is that?' leo asks,**_

_**'Can't you see the orange mask?' I giggle, The three older turtles burst out laughing. Mikey stares at the screen, **_

_**'i make a hot princess' Mikey chuckles, 'Thanks for saving me Donnie'**_

_**'Y-You're welcome.. PRINCESS Mikey!' Donnie laughs as I play the video again. **_

_**'I'm not in it!' Leo laughs happily. I just roll my eyes and watch the video, We now have a star wars theme. I pause the video when we get to the princess.**_

_**'Oh my god!' Leo stares at the screen in disbelief,**_

_**'OH MY GOD! HAHAHAHAAA LOOK AT FEARLESS!' Raph laughs loudly and uncontrollably, Even Donnie can't help but laugh!**_

_**'Dude... You're one ugly princess! Even Raph looked better than you!' Mikey groans, **_

_**'Let's just play the video!' I laugh. We watch the rest of it till the end.**_

_**'So... I didn't get to save April?' Donnie asks,**_

_**'Nope, but you got to see your brothers in a dress...' I try to stop my laughing.**_

_**...**_

_**'MY TURN!' I grin, 'Leo, truth or dare?'**_

_**'Truth.. I don't trust you with a dare' Leo smiles,**_

_**'GREAT! Leo, How much do you love Karai? and what do you think of her? what's attractive about her?' I ask,**_

_**'Hey! that's 3 truths!' Leo grumbles,**_

_**'I don't care' I reply,**_

_**'Fine... I love Karai a LOT, I think she's really pretty and fun and I like how she's... em..' Leo is finding the next words difficult,**_

_**'Naughty?' I grin at him, He looks surprised,**_

_**'Yeah..' He blushes.**_

...

_**Leo kisses me gently, **_

_**'woah... I never thought I'd kiss a mutant turtle' I giggle nervously,**_

_**'I'm a much better kisser!' Raph insists before kissing me,**_

_**'Er.. I think I prefered Leo' I admit, Donnie comes up to me and kisses me,**_

_**'how was that?' Donnie asks me,**_

_**'April is a very lucky girl' I gasp,**_

_**'HEY WHAT ABOUT ME!' Mikey runs over and practically head buts me, **_

_**'I think your my favourite Mikey' I grin at him, I've always wanted to kiss Mikey!**_

_**'AWW YEAH!' Mikey cheers,**_

_**...**_

_**the turtles and I are outside in the woods once again. It's very warm for once so we're all boiling!**_

_**...**_

_**'You have to admit that you want to marry Captain Ryan' I giggle, the turtles do too,**_

_**'How am I supposed to admit to something that isn't true?' Leo asks cooly,**_

_**'It is true, just get on with it' I laugh,**_

_**'Ugh, I want to marry captain Ryan' leo grumbles,**_

_**'I knew it!' Raph laughs, **_

_**'it was so totally obvious dude!' Mikey giggles as he and Donnie high-three each other.**_

_**'Next up is Raph' I burst out laughing once I see the dare,**_

_**'Uh oh.. What's the dare?' he asks worriedly,**_

_**'You have to dress up as a bunny and do cute poses while I take pictures' I laugh,**_

_**'grrrr, i don't have a bunny costume' raph beams,**_

_**'Don't worry Raphie, I brought you one' I giggle as I pull a pink bunny costume out of my bag.**_

_**'Grrrrr' Raph growls as he put it on, I take pictures of him with my phone.**_

_**'Wiggle your tail Raphie!' Mikey laughs, leo and Donnie can't speak because of all the laughing.**_

_**'Ok ok.. you can stop now' I laugh,**_

_**'good, now delete the pictures' Raph insists as he takes the costume off,**_

_**'No way!' I laugh, raph grabs my phone and chucks it in the river,**_

_**'HEY!' I shout, Mikey goes after it for me and brings it back.. 'I think it still works' I sigh,**_

_**'Raph that was uncalled for!' Donnie growls,**_

_**'Anyway.. moving on, Donnie your next' I smile kindly,**_

_**'W-What's my dare?' Donnie asks,**_

_**'You are to write a love letter to April and put you name as Your secret admirer.' I read out.**_

_**'Aww man' Donnie groans, but he does it anyway. **_

_**'Well done Donnie, that was very brave' I smile once he's finished. Donnie blushes, 'Next up is Mikey'**_

_**'What's my dare?' Mikey asked excitedly,**_

_**'You are to clone yourself' I frown, 'I don't think that's possible'**_

_**'No not yet anyway' Donnie frowns,**_

_**'Em... Donnie, you can dare Mikey to do something instead' I smile,**_

_**'Great! Mikey, I dare you to...' Donnie gives Mikey an evil smile, 'Kiss Raph'**_

_**'WHAT!?' Raph and Mikey yell, Leo and I laugh as Donnie giggles.**_

_**'Do it' Donnie says to Mikey, **_

_**'Fine' Mikey grumbles, He turns to Raph. He grabs Raphs face and kisses him.**_

_**'ewwwww!' Raph moans afterwards.**_

_**'bleh!' Mikey pretends to vomit.**_

_**'The last dare is for me' I grin, The turtles look evil all of a sudden. 'My dare is to... KISS MIKEY!' I squeal happily,**_

_**'Cool!' Mikey grins, Then we kiss.**_

_**'Thanks Mikey' I wink, he just laughs.**_

_**...**_

_**The turtles and I are sitting in a sunny, grassy field.**_

_**...**_

_**I dare Leo to make a presentation on why Space Heroes is the best show in the world and Raph has to listen to it with out making any remarks, comments etc. I dare don and Mike to speak in gibberish the whole time'' I grin.**_

_**''I know what to do already!'' Leo grins and Raph glares at me,**_

_**''I'm gonna kill EpicThunder101'' Raph growls.**_

_**''No you won't!I won't let you'' I smirk,**_

_**''What's gibberish?'' Mikey asks worriedly.**_

_**''You basically speak a bunch on nonsense'' Donnie explains.**_

_**''Donnie! speak. in. gibberish!'' I frown.**_

_**''urgh... shlippop loop de doop son'' Donnie grumbles.**_

_**''It's free style.. you can make it up as you go along'' I explain as Mikey stares at Don with a confused look.**_

_**''OH! picta diptee bloopy woop!'' Mikey laughs.**_

_**''Well done, You can start now Leo'' I nod**_

_**''Ok, Space Heroes is a great show because: It's dramatic and awesome'' Leo begins, ''It teaches you life lessons and it keeps you on your toes''**_

_**''Shoopdoop ticka tock wock onnaly blop'' Mikey nods with a grin.**_

_**'poot wooty reedgo tong long'' Donnie says with an amused look on his face. I can't help but giggle.**_

_**''I think everyone should watch Space Heroes because-'' Leo carries on, I tune out as I look at Raph. He looks like he's about to fall asleep and I smirk at him, he looks round at me and mouths: ''Help. me.'' I just shake my head.**_

_**''And that's it'' Leo grins as he sits back down.**_

_**''goob doob ging thonk klunkadunk'' Mikey giggles.**_

_**''Mikey.. we don't have to talk in gibberish anymore'' Donnie laughs.**_

_**''Heh.. I knew that'' Mikey blushes.**_

_**...**_

_**''I'd want an orange cat called Klunk! Ever since you told me about him I've been wanting one!'' Mikey grins at me.**_

_**''I'de want a dog... a German Shepard or something... I'd probably call it.. Lotus if it were a girl and.. Yoshi if it were a boy'' Leo nods.**_

_**''i'd want a monkey or something... I don't know what I'd call it though'' Donnie smiles.**_

_**...**_

_**I dare Ran to let Mikey have cups of sugar and let him outside with a skateboard'' I grin. ''Mikey, she likes you'' **_

_**''Awesome!'' Mikey grins as I pull four containers of sugar from my bag. ''You brought your skateboard right?''**_

_**''Yeah'' mikey grins as he pulls his skateboard forward. **_

_**''Eat up'' I smile, I grimace as Mikey chugs the sugar down. we wait a few seconds then Mikey goes rigid. ''Mikey?'' I ask. a huge grin appears on his face.**_

_**''WOOHOO!'' He grins as he grabs his skateboard. **_

_**''YOU CAN'T SKATE ON GRASS!'' I scream.**_

_**''I CAN DO ANYTHING!'' Mikey grins as he jumps onto the skate board and immediately face plants into a patch of thistles. His brothers run to help him.**_

_**...**_

_**The turtles and I are in the middle of the woods where there is a stage which is actually a viewing point for the river but the guys are putting on a show for me.**_

_**''GO GUYS!'' I laugh and cheer as they dance.**_

_**''WATCH THIS DUDETTE!'' Mikey grinned as he spun on his head.**_

_**...**_

_**I dare all the Mikeys and Ran to dance to ninja rap''**_

_**''YAY!'' Mikey grins as he drags me onto the stage, the Mikeys from 1987, 2K3 and 2K7 run up from the bushes around us, two Mikeys are on each side of me and Don starts the music**_

_**''Yo! It's the green machine,**_

_**gonna rock the town without being seen.**_

_**Have you ever seen a turtle get down?''**_

_**We all do a gangam style dance, we all have huge grins.**_

_**''Slammin and jammin to the new swing sound.**_

_**Yeah, everybody lets move, Vanilla is here**_

_**with the new jack groove.**_

_**Gonna rock and roll the place**_

_**with the power of the ninja turtle bass.**_

_**Iceman, you know I'm not playing, devistate **_

_**the show while the turtles are sayin;''**_

_**At this point we all start doing a crazy dance where we kick our feet and nod our heads while our arms act like slow windmills.**_

_**''Ninja, ninja rap,**_

_**Ninja, Ninja rap**_

_**go, go, go, go!**_

_**Go ninja**_

_**Go ninja**_

_**Go!**_

_**Go ninja **_

_**Go ninja**_

_**Go**_

_**Go ninja **_

_**Go ninja**_

_**Go**_

_**Go ninja **_

_**Go ninja**_

_**Go**_

_**Go, Go, Go, Go!''**_

_**This is clearly the Mikeys favourite part! We go back to the dancing from the first verse**_

_**''Lyrics, fill in the gap**_

_**Drop that bass and get the ninja rap.**_

_**Feel it, If you know what I mean,**_

_**Give it up for the heroes in green**_

_**Just flowin, smooth with the power**_

_**Kickin' it up hour after hour!**_

_**Cause in this life there is only one winner**_

_**You better aim straight so you can hit the center!**_

_**in it to win it, with a team of four**_

_**Ninja turtles that you just gotta adore!''**_

_**We go back to the crazy dance.**_

_**''Ninja, Ninja Rap**_

_**Ninja, Ninja rap**_

_**ninja, Ninja rap**_

_**Go, Go, Go, Go!**_

_**Go ninja**_

_**go ninja **_

_**Go**_

_**Go ninja**_

_**go ninja **_

_**Go**_

_**Go ninja**_

_**go ninja **_

_**Go**_

_**Go ninja**_

_**go ninja **_

_**Go**_

_**Go, Go, Go, Go!'' We stop there and the other Mikeys go with out complaint while 2K12 Mike and I sit on the bench.**_

_**...**_

_**raph; i dare you to let Ran draw a moustache on your face''**_

_**''Aw man'' he growls as I pull out a pen,**_

_**''Don't worry, you can wash it off'' I nod as I begin drawing. In the end it looks like a Go compare moustache with little stick people sitting and hanging from it''**_

_**''Dude.. you look weird'' Mikey frowns, ''You really suit a moustache''**_

_**''Mikey; I dare you to gulp down 5 shots of Coca Cola and pick someone to do this with'' I laugh,**_

_**''I pick Leo'' Mikey grins as Raph sets up, i take Don to the side,**_

_**''Donnie, there's a secret dare for you'' I whisper and tell him what it is, then we join the others.**_

_**The eldest and the youngest turtle do the dare, Mikey feels really hyper after while leo doesn't really feel anything,**_

_**''hey Leo'' Don smiles, he puts his arm around his big brother and quickly removes it as leo yelps,**_

_**''HEY! COLDCOLDCOLDCOLD!'' he yips before running away, we all burst out laughing **_

_**...**_

We all laugh at the memories.

''But there were some dangerous times out there'' Leo nods.

_**...**_

_**'I dare you to... Climb that tree and jump onto that piece of ground by the river' Raph smirks,**_

_**'NO WAY! That's dangerous! It's fenced off for a reason! Any weight on it could cause it to collapse into the river! leo could drown, there's been loads of rain so the river is really full!' I don't want leo to die!**_

_**'It's ok...' leo gulps, I can see that Raph is having second thoughts. leo is at the top of the tree, we all watch with worry as he jumps over the fence and lands on the bank. One minute he's there, the next Leo and a bit of the bank is gone.**_

_**'LEO!' We shout as we run to the fence, but none of us can get anywhere near where Leo was.**_

_**'I'm ok' Leo coughs as he climbs back up onto the grass, he climbs over the extremely spiked fence and joins us back at the table.**_

_**...**_

_**''I CAN DO ANYTHING!'' Mikey grins as he jumps onto the skate board and immediately face plants into a patch of thistles. His brothers run to help him as I wave. **_

_**''Bye readers! you know what to do!'' I wink, ''MIKEY DON'T MOVE IT WILL ONLY HURT MORE!'' I scream as I dash to help him.**_

_**...**_

_**''hey Leo'' Don smiles, he puts his arm around his big brother and quickly removes it as leo yelps,**_

_**''HEY! COLDCOLDCOLDCOLD!'' he yips before running away, we all burst out laughing and wait for him to come back.. but he doesn't.**_

_**''LEO?'' Raph calls worriedly, we get up and walk the way Leo disappeared. We go into a dark part of the woods and we can hear the sound of metal hitting metal then a grunt from Leo.**_

_**''LEO!'' We yell as we run towards the noise to find him and Karai fighting.**_

_**We watch as leo flips over her and she tries to ram her sword into his shoulder.**_

_**...**_

_**.. so to say sorry for all of you that I had to cut your dares short.. me and the guys are gonna swim in the deep part of the river.. It's really filthy.. there are fish that bite you and it's September so it'll be really cold'' the guys shake their heads. ''Ok apparently it's only me who's gonna swim.. I better live to see the eighth of September!'' I growl before diving in.**_

_**''Oh yeah.. It's her birthday on the eighth..'' Mikey grins, ''I'M GONNA BAKE YOU A HUGE CAKE!'' **_

_**''FUCKFUCKFUCK!'' I squeal, ''THIS IS FUCKING FREEZING!'' **_

_**''Language!'' Raph called with a smirk,**_

_**''FUCK OFF RAPH!'' I yelp as a little fish brushes past me, i turn away from them and smirk a little.**_

_**''AH!'' I scream as i disappear under. The four turtles are in the water within seconds, **_

_**''RAN! RAN!'' The three eldest called,**_

_**''KATY!'' Mikey yelps as I come back up for air, I grin at them. **_

_**''I knew you guys would come in'' i laugh. **_

_**''YOU ARE SUCH A DORK!'' Raph growls, we all start to swim out but i stop abruptly. A couple of weeds have tangled around my ankle and i'm caught.**_

_**''Hurry up Ran'' leo grumbles, ''or we're going with out you''**_

_**I stick my tongue out at them and wiggle my foot, it doesn't work. I dive under to use my fingers to untangle it but I can't open my eyes in the murky water. I come back up and gasp for breath, I'm feeling cold and my body is numb.**_

_**''G-guys'' i whimper through chattering teeth, the guys look round at me and stare into my cold face.**_

_**''You look freezing.. get outta there'' Don calls, ''You're going to get a cold''**_

_**''I-I'm stuck'' i cough, Donnie's eyes widen as I go back down to try again but I just make it worse. now I can't get back up to get air. I hear the other four jump in and swim to me, Mikey is the first next to me and ends up getting tangled as well. i open my eyes and frown at him as he struggles. leo uses his sword to free me and Don takes me in his arms to the bank, Raph holds me close to him while leo and don work at getting an embarrassed Mikey out of the weeds.**_

_**...**_

We shrug at each other and sigh.

''yeah getting outside was pretty good..'' Raph grins,

''Even the garden was enough'' Donnie nods.

_**...**_

_**The turtles and I are in my back garden, Leo and Don are sitting on the bench while Mikey Raph and I are sitting on our own sun chairs. It's actually sunny for once and i'm wearing my only skirt and my sunglasses along with a blue T-shirt.**_

_**...**_

_**''We can't get any tans..'' Mikey pouts.**_

_**''Shut up'' Raph smirks as he tips Mikeys chair and he falls off.**_

_**''Hey!'' Mikey groans, ''Not cool dude''**_

_**...**_

_**''Karai?'' I call, She comes through the gate.**_

_**''What'' She scowls,**_

_**''Why did you say Leo was "adorable... stupid but adorable'' I ask, Leo and Karai blush.**_

_**''She really said that?'' Don asks.**_

_**''h-he's cute...'' Karai says quietly. I smile.**_

_**''So you have strong feelings for him?'' I grin.**_

_**SLAP**_

_**''Ow! why are you always slapping me?'' I ask, **_

_**CRASH**_

_**I look round to see the turtles in a heap on the grass. Karai has left.**_

_**''What are you guys doing down there?'' I ask sarcastically.**_

_**''You try holding three fat turtles on your shoulders!'' Mikey groans back. **_

_**SLAP**_

_**SLAP**_

_**SLAP**_

_**''OW! did you guys really have to do it together?'' Mikey moans.**_

_**''Yes, yes we did'' Don grins back.**_

_**...**_

_**The turtles and I are sitting in my garden among the daisys, Me and Mikey are making one giant daisy chain. Donnie is watching the birds on the feeders while Leo and Raph lie on the sun beds. We all have sunglasses on.**_

_**...**_

_**Leo, I dare you to carry the person on your left around the room'' I smile, ''It'll have to be the garden''**_

_**''Ok'' Leo smirks as he picks Raph up and begins to walk around the garden, ''You're really heavy!''**_

_**''Shut up and walk'' Raph growls, Leo comes back and drops Raph back onto the sunbed,**_

_**''Raph: I dare you to put on a bathrobe and run around the block'' I giggle as I hand Raph a pink bathrobe, ''Have fun'' Raph grumbles something before jumping over the gate and sprinting away. ''Donnie: I dare you to do a stylish catwalk'' **_

_**''How am I supposed to do that?'' He asks, I go to my brother's bedroom and grab some stuff before dragging out a few tables, **_

_**''Here you go'' I smile, Don looks at me before getting ready. **_

_**''Ok.. here it goes..'' Don calls, he jumps onto the catwalk but I jump up and push him off. ''Hey!'' **_

_**''You need to do it properly'' I laugh he smiles at me as I show him the hip-swaying walk that models do, **_

_**''Oh!'' He laughs, I jump off and join the others as Don jumps on. He's wearing a baseball cap, sunglasses and a gold chain around his neck, He walks along the catwalk and we all cheer,**_

_**''STRUT YOUR STUFF DON!'' I laugh, He does a few poses as Raph walks in.**_

_**''What the hell are you doing?'' Raph asks as he hands me the bathrobe,**_

_**''My dare'' Donnie shrugs as he walks off.**_

_**''Mikey: I dare you to put lipstick on as war paint and yell "this is war!'' '' I giggle as I hand him my lipstick, He puts it on his cheeks and yells,**_

_**''THIS IS WAR!'' We all burst out laughing as he wipes the lipstick off, he then puts it on his lips and flutters his eye lashes, ''Do I look pretty?'' **_

_**''No'' Raph smirks,**_

_**''Come on Raphie... You love it!'' Mikey puckers his lips as he looks at Raph, Raph doesn't say anything.**_

_**Ran: I dare you to ask one of the turtles out'' I frown, ''Which one shall I ask?'' they all look at each other then me, ''Relax guys! It doesn't count! You can say yes or no and it would make any difference'' I laugh.**_

_**''DO RAPH!'' Mikey smirks,**_

_**''You ask me and you get a broken nose'' Raph smirks at me, **_

_**''Aww, love you too Raph'' I smile, ''Leo or Donnie?''**_

_**''Hey! What about me?'' Mikey asks sadly, **_

_**''A random person just roared at me for favouring you.'' I shrug, ''I'm gonna give the others a chance'' **_

_**''ASK THEM BOTH!'' Mikey grins, **_

_**''Fine'' I smile, I go up to Donnie first, ''Donnie, will you go out with me?''**_

_**''No cause.. well... you know..'' Don blushes,**_

_**''Oh yeah! April!'' I laugh, I stand in front of Leo, ''Leo, will you go out with me?'' He smiles at me and raises an eyebrow,**_

_**''What do you think?'' He laughs, **_

_**''Oh yeah.. you have Karai'' I shrug. Mikey picks me up,**_

_**''Don't worry Ran, Im sure Raphie will go out with ya!'' Mikey grins as he pushes me at Raph, I lose my footing and fall, Raph catches me.**_

_**''Thanks Raph'' I smile, **_

_**...**_

_**I wait for the turtles to come out with their pizzas and eventually they do but there is only one peice left of each. Leo is first. **_

_**''My pizza has cheese, chicken, seaweed, pineapple and anchovies'' he smiles,**_

_**''And I have all that in my kitchen?'' i ask as I pick up the piece, **_

_**''No but Mikey does in his Pizza making kit'' leo smiles. I take a bit out of the pizza, my stomach growls as I eat it.**_

_**''That was awesome! I give you an eight'' I laugh as I wipe my mouth. Raph's next.**_

_**''My pizza has sausage, ham, meatballs, red peppers, cheese, and bits of beef'' He smirks, I eat it. **_

_**''Very nice but I don't like the peppers.. so.. a six'' I smile as I wipe my mouth. Donnie's next. **_

_**''My pizza has cheese, pineapple, ham, chicken, a little garlic and little peices of meatballs in the sauce'' I grin because it sounds awesome, I eat it.**_

_**''Oh my god! That was awesome! You get a ten!'' I grin. Mikey's next.**_

_**''My pizza has cheese, anchovies, ham, chicken, jellybeans, and bits of chocolate'' He giggles, I cringe a little at the thought of chocolate with ham and chicken but I eat it all anyway. **_

_**''That was really nice but.. maybe forget the chocolate next time.. the jellybeans were actually quite nice!'' I smile, ''a nine for you.. I guess Donnie wins'' **_

_**...**_

_**Leo has to kiss you for a full minute'' I turn to Leo, ''come on then fearless, show me what you got''**_

_**''That was weird but ok..'' Leo frowns at me then sweeps me into his arms and we kiss, I feel safe in his strong arms and his warm lips send-**_

_**''MIKEY! GET AWAY FROM THE COMPUTER!'' Ran screams.**_

_**''THAT DIDN'T LAST FOR A MINUTE!'' I yell back with a pout,**_

_**''I don't care!'' Ran pulls the computer away.**_

_**''Mikey.. I can't believe you wrote that...'' I frown, ''Well I'm not deleting it cause I can't be bothered''**_

_**''Sorry..'' Mikey sulks.**_

_**...**_

_**Ran, can you find out if the turtles are ticklish?'' I grin, ''Of course I can!'' I leap onto the turtles and we all go crashing onto the ground and I begin to tickle them. they squeal and laugh and I can't help but laugh with them. **_

_**''St-st- STOP! PLEEEEAAAHEEEEHEEEEESE!'' Mikey begs but I just shake my head. **_

_**''No way! This is way too much fun!'' I laugh. I eventually free them.**_

_**''Well that's all for now so... leave a review with a dare, topic, guest or all three!'' **_

_**''Bye!''**_

_**''Now for revenge!'' The turtles laugh as they jump on my and tickle me.**_

_**''NOOOOOOO!'' I yelp but they just laugh and carry on.**_

_**...**_

We smile at each other and our eyes are shining with tears,

''We grew really close'' Don smiles at me,

''Yeah.. You're like a little sister to us now'' Mikey chuckles,

''Yeah..'' I breathe, ''You guys have been protecting me for a while.. but I've tried to protect you too''

_**...**_

_**'It's only a matter of time' Raph sighs before looking me in the eye, 'I just hope your no actually going to kill them'**_

_**'Of course not!' I gasp. he thinks I'm gonna kill them?**_

_**'WE'RE BACK! YOU BETTER HAVE NOT HURT THERANDOMER!' Mikey shouts as he runs into my room,**_

_**'Please don't shout Mikey' I say quietly,**_

_**...**_

_**It's 10:30 in the morning and the turtles and I are still in bed, I'm in the middle of the pillow typing obviously. Mikey is on my right against the wall, Donnie is on my left and has one of his arms hanging over the bed and Leo and Raph are at the bottom of the bed lying over our legs in a very uncomfortable way. I'm already used to this because this is where we sleep while they are staying here, I'm completely squished. I move my elbow slightly and it sticks into Mikey's side, He wiggles violently as he screams and laughs at the same time. Next thing I know Me and Donnie are in a heap on the floor, Raph and Leo jumped off the bed to fight the "enemy" and they ended up tripping over us and we're all on the floor except Mikey.**_

_**...**_

_**OH KARAAAAIIIIII!' I yell, she comes in looking really angry.**_

_**'What do you losers want?' She hisses.**_

_**'Leo has been dared to kiss you on the lips' I smile,**_

_**SLAP**_

_**'Owwwww!' I pout as I rub my cheek,**_

_**'HEY!' the guys yell as they stand in front of me. **_

_**'She deserved it' Karai smirks then kisses Leo on the lips. 'There I'm done, Bye haggis-girl'**_

_**'I DON'T LIKE HAGGIS!' I yell as she turns her back to me, I growl as I try to launch myself at her but the turtles grab me and Karai gets away. 'I SWEAR! I WANT TO BE DARED TO KICK THE SNOT OUT OF THAT BITCH!'**_

_**...**_

_**have arrived and I'm ready to kill..- I mean play' Shredder growls as he hides.**_

_**'No way am I playing with this doofus!' Raph growls after spitting the dummy at Shredder.**_

_**'YOU FREAK!' Shredder yells as he jumps at Raph.**_

_**'HEY!' I yell, 'LEAVE HIM ALONE!' I run over to Shredder and stand in front of Raph.**_

_**'RAN! MOVE!' The three watching turtles shout.**_

_**'Move Ran... before you get hurt' Raph growls. I ignore him and jump at Shredder. I bite him on the nose and he throws me off.**_

_**'OUCH! THAT HURT YOU HORRIBLE CHILD!' Shredder growls.**_

_**'I AM NOT A CHILD! I'M A TEENAGER!' I shout back but Shredder leaves with out a word.**_

_**...**_

_**'KARAI! GET IN HERE NOW!' **_

_**'WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW!?' Karai hisses as she walks in, I scream and jump at her. She's taken by surprise but moves out the way so I grab my metal chain dog lead and spin it around. I lash out at her with it but she easily dodges, She kicks me in the stomach and I grab her hair. 'You do not fight like a ninja'**_

_**'I fight like a true Scots girl!' I grin as I kick her in the shins and pull her hair some more,**_

_**'Get away from me neap girl!' Karai screams.**_

_**'Do you even know what a neap is?' I ask curiously.**_

_**'No..' **_

_**'It's mashed turnip...' I frown.**_

_**'I just called you a turnip?' Karai asks as she let's go.**_

_**'Yep, you are a cow! not the cute highland type either!' I smirk.**_

_**'YOU!' She screams as she pulls her sword out and points it at me.**_

_**'I WILL DESTROY YOU!' She yells. I blink and she disappears.**_

_**'Huh?' I ask, I look down to see Raph sitting on top of Karai.**_

_**'GET OUT!' He shouts. Karai leaves with a frown.**_

_**...**_

_**''I WILL DESTROY YOU!'' He growls, I duck under his gauntlet and run. he obviously chases me around the room **_

_**''Run Ran!'' Mikey calls, ''Run like you've never run before!'' **_

_**''SHREDDY-POO! CHILL!'' I scream, Karai jumps at me and all three of us end up in a big heap on the floor. The turtles run and push the two baddies out of my room and into my wardrobe, Mikey helps me up.**_

_**...**_

_**''The guys went to get towels but they're taking forever!''**_

_**''RAN!'' Mikey yells from another room, I jump to my feet,**_

_**''What?'' I ask worriedly.**_

_**''HELP!'' He yells back, I pick up my lamp and slowly walk to the back bedroom where we keep the towels.**_

_**''G-Guys?'' I ask as I walk in, the curtains are closed and the lights are out which means it's really dark. I can smell something gross coming from my brothers bedroom and it's putting me off fighting if the situation calls for it. **_

_**''BOOO!'' The lights flick on and three turtles are laughing while a giant white sheet wiggles about in front of me. I wasn't expecting it so I hit the sheet with the lamp.**_

_**...**_

_**NOW I CAN DESTROY YOU!''**_

_**''What.. Like all those other times you've tried?'' I smirk, ''And don't you remember what I told you ages ago? My readers will kill anyone that kills me'' **_

_**''You didn't tell me that'' Shredder pauses,**_

_**''Oh.. musta been Karai..'' I frown**_

_**''YOU THREATENED KARAI!? YOU SHALL BE MURDERED!'' He yells as he chases me around the room. He eventually grabs me and pins me to the floor, I can smell his gross breath.**_

_**''LEAVE RAN ALONE!'' The turtles yell as they kick Shredder off of me and push him through the portal.**_

_**...**_

_**''I have the turtles, now I just need to wait for the girl'' Shredder laughs, I hear the turtles shouts of "You'll never get her!" I smirk.**_

_**''This is just what I need to release my pain and anger'' I whisper as I grab my lamp and my perfume. I open the door slowly and Shredder spins around to face me, he has four ninjas with him and the guys are tied up, I frown at him and spray perfume into his eyes. **_

_**''BOOYAKASHA!'' I yell as I hit Shredder with the lamp over and over. The lamp explodes but I keep hitting him until he falls to the ground, I'm left panting tiredly and my back is aching. **_

_**The ninjas surround me and I groan.**_

_**''Why me?'' **_

_**I spray one of the ninjas in the eyes with perfume but one of the others kicks me where Splinter punished me and I fall to the ground like a sack of potatoes.**_

_**''AHH! I'M BLIND! KILL HER! KILL HER!'' Shredder screams,**_

_**''CHILL! IT DIDN'T BLIND YOU!'' I yell at Shredder, ''You're just being a baby''**_

_**''KILL HER!'' **_

_**''RAN! NO!'' The turtles yell as one of the ninjas raises his sword above me, I blink at him in fright and my eyes go wide.**_

_**''heh.. you wouldn't kill a little Scotty girl like me.. would ya?'' I chuckle nervously, The ninja nods and his sword comes down.**_

_**''NOOOO! RAN!'' The turtles scream as i close my eyes, The sword doesn't come. I open one eye to see Master Splinter using his staff to stop the sword, he's protecting me. He pushes the ninjas away and unties the turtles while I'm frozen to the spot, Shredder comes up behind me and pulls me up. I'm slammed against the wall and he grins at me.**_

_**''I'll jus have to kill you myself'' he grins**_

_**''Come on Shreddy-poo... you know you love me'' I chuckle but I'm kinda scared.**_

_**''LEAVE HER ALONE!'' Mikey and Donnie yell but they can't get to me because of two ninjas, Splinter has one and Raph has the other. Leo is in the process of fighting Shredder while I'm against the wall, I'm slammed against it again and my back is now stinging. I grit my teeth, then I hear a smash. **_

_**We all look round at Raph's ninja which is holding a now headless cat ornament.**_

_**''THAT WAS MY GRANDMAS!'' I yell, I kick Shredder and Leo pulls him back and I run at the ninja. I tackle hims and we both tumble down the stairs, I land on top of him but now I can't bend, so I'm forced to roll off of him,**_

_**''ENOUGH OF THIS MADNESS!'' Shredder yells as he rushes towards me and the ninja. he drags us both back up the stairs by our throat, I hear the ninjas neck brake and I watch as he goes limp.**_

_**''Oh. My. God.'' I whisper. The Shredder pushes me away and kicks me in the back again and I fall to the ground... again. ''Why is it always the back?'' I moan, the turtles and Splinter make a move towards me but are quickly stopped when a sword is held to my throat.**_

_**''I AM ENDING THIS NOW!'' he yells, I smirk slighty as I see he had a bare ankle. I slowly shuffle towards it and I bite down on it and stick my nails into it as well. Shredder shrieks in surprise and Leo stabs him in the stomach. I let go and lean against the wall. ''WE'LL COME BACK AND DESTROY YOU!'' Then as he's about to leave,**_

_**''Bye Shreddy-poo'' I wink tiredly, he growls at me and leaves. Splinter leaves too to make sure he definately goes.**_

_**...**_

_**GRAB HER AND LET'S GO!'' All the Mikey's and the 1987 turtles yell as they lift me over their heads, **_

_**''Let's party like it's 1987 dudes and dudette.. cause that's where we're going!'' 1987 Mikey laughs as they carry me towards the portal, all of them seem to be following except the 2K12 guys,**_

_**''AH! GUYS! HELP!'' I yelp, Donnie and Leo block the exit and Raph distacts them by looking like he's about to fight. Mikey grabs me and places me on the bed with him. All the turtles have their weapons drawn. ''NO FIGHTING!'' I yell, they all look at me.**_

_**...**_

_**''Hey Shreddy-poo'' i laugh, ''I've seen you with out a helmet and can I just say you look as ugly as hell?''**_

_**Shredder growls angrily but we just start beating him up, Me and Raph are doing it the hardest. Leo is very intent on hitting Shreddy-poo's face. Mikey and Donnie are going for the limbs while me and Raph are stomch and chest. **_

_**After an hour we're all exhausted and lying on the floor and bed, we all sit up at the lack of growling. Shredders disapeared.**_

_**''Shreddy-poo?'' I pant, I slowly open my bedroom door and peak into the upstairs hall. There's a yell of anger and Shredder flies at me, I yelp and slam the door on him.**_

_**''Ran?'' The turtles ask, **_

_**''Em.. We'll just ignore the door'' I blush.**_

_**''LET ME IN FOOL SO I CAN DESTROY YOU!'' Shredder yells,**_

_**''Sorry but.. I'm not allowed to talk to strangers'' I shrug, The door flies open and I end up on Mikey's lap. He grins at me and I blush. **_

_**''I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!'' Shredder yells,**_

_**''KILL. SHREDDY-POO!'' I yell, ''You really should just say kill.. destroy is getting boring'' Shredder glares at me and runs towrds Me and Mikey. We hug each other and wait for Shredder to get us but three angry yells make us look around to see the three older turtles on top of Shredder.**_

_**''LEAVE MIKEY AND KATY ALONE!'' They yell,**_

_**...**_

My eyes become teary and I can't help but let out a quiet sob, The guys all hug me.

''I-.. I don't want you guys to go'' I sob, The guys say nothing as they hug me.

''We talked about it plenty of times.. you brought it up quite a few times yourself'' Donnie frowns, Mikey is crying now too.

''I know but'' I sniff

''You never thought it would be this hard'' Leo sighs, Raph growls a little.

''It's not really goodbye.. We'll keep visiting'' Raph assures me. My wardrobe opens and Master Splinter is standing in front of us.

''Wh-Why can't I come with you?'' I ask, ''I could help''

''Sh'' Splinter hushes me quietly, He gives me a quick hug before turning to his sons.

''Come along boys.. It's time to return and fight'' The guys nod, Splinter steps back and stays by the portal. We all stand up and I face the turtles and try to stay calm, Leo steps forward.

''Goodbye Ran'' He grimaces as we hug, silent tears run down my face. I give him a kiss on the cheek and he steps back in line. Raph steps forward and hugs me straight away and says his goodbye in a voice full of emotion. I give him a kiss too.

Donnie steps forward and we hug, we don't say anything to each other because we're too choked up. I give him a kiss and watch as he stumbles back sadly. Mikey rushes forward and we hug each other, neither of us want to let go but when we do we kiss on the lips instead of the cheek. He goes back to his brothers.

We stare at each other for a while, They nod to me and turn away before walking towards the portal. Master Splinter goes ahead, I bow my head and begin to cry again. I look u to see them staring sadly at me, they all have tears streaming from their eyes. I give them a sad smile and a small wave, they do the same back.

''Bye Ran.. Katy..'' leo corrects himself, he's the only one who can talk, ''We'll visit regularly.. We'll miss you and.. never forget you'' Leo's voice breaks and he snaps his mouth shut, I swallow the burning lump in my throat.

''Bye guys.. Please come again soon.. I'll miss you all a lot!'' I gulp, I hold my breath as they sadly leave through the portal.

I sit on my bed and burst into tears. Before turning to my computer.

''Well... Goodbye readers.. I'll see you guys next Sunday for the last chapter..'' I nod,

''Bye...''


	39. Chapter 39

I'm sitting in front of my wardrobe, my right foot is in a bandage and I have a hand on it. My eyes stare unblinkingly at the wardrobe and the computer light makes my eyes shine with tears. I blink and look around at the computer.

''Hey guys... well... this is the last chapter of Random chatting.. The turtles aren't here yet but.. they promised they would come'' I sniff, ''But the problem is.. I haven't seen or heard from them since they left to fight the Shredder.. I'm worried for them''

I look back at the portal and sigh.

''I'm sure they're fine but.. before they come I'd like to say something to you guys first.. if that's alright'' I take a deep breath and a smile comes to my face, ''I just wanna thank you guys for sticking with this story to the end.. I really appreciate the support and stuff.. this story wouldn't be what it is without you guys and I'm really thankful for the enthusiasm that you showed me.. Read the reviews was the highlight of my days.. every morning I would wake up and their would be at least one review for me to read and it always brightened up my mornings... writing this story was so much fun! I loved every minute of it and it helped me vent my problems and to ease my stress.. To be honest.. I don't want it to end.. at least not now! I've gotten a bunch of reviews saying that people didn't want it to end and... I understand.. I might try and sweet talk the turtles into visiting for a while every Sunday to carry this story on.. but whether they do or the don't.. I still think you guys deserve a thanks.. You dudes are awesome'' I finish with a grateful smile.

I turn to the portal again and watch as a bright light shines through the cracks.

''What the-?'' I yelp as a loud rumbling sounds out, I try to get up quickly but my foot slows me down. I leap onto one foot and hop behind the bed, I duck down as my wardrobe opens.

''Aww.. It hasn't changed'' I hear Mikey chuckle,

''What did we just do to the portal?'' Leo asks worriedly, ''I hope we didn't break it''

''No.. It's not really used to being used after so long'' Don laughs,

''Where's Ran? she's supposed to be here'' Raph asks,

''We are a little late I suppose'' Don sighs. I grin as I stand up from behind the bed, the guys look a little cut up but otherwise they are fine.

''hey guys'' I grin as I limp out from behind the bed, I quickly get to them and throw my arms around them all, ''You came!''

''Of course we did'' Don laughed, ''Which reminds me'' He pushes me gently onto the bed and all four turtles cross their arms.

''What?''I ask confused,

''What's with the lack of updating?'' leo asks angrily, ''You promised to keep updating your stories! We thought something might have happened to you because your stories are our way of keeping an eye on you!''

''I know! I know!'' I groan, ''I've been busy! I failed my German talk and I have to do it AGAIN''

''Why didn't you do it on thursday?'' Don asked, he clearly remembers my timetable.

''I spent all thursday walking around the empty corridors doing stuff for the lazy teachers!'' I insist. I get up and limp to my computer before going back to sit on my bed.

''What happened to your foot?'' Raph asks as Mikey pokes at it.

''MIKEY LEAVE IT ALONE!'' I yell, Mike jumps back, ''A couple of idiots in my Chemistry class were fighting over a stool during a practical.. One of them slammed the stool on my foot then both of them sat on it and fought over who kept the stool while I was preoccupied trying to get my foot out from under it'' I explain, ''It's ok though.. I pushed them both off the stool and threw the stool at them''

''Nice'' Raph winks at me.

''Thanks'' I wink back before picking up my phone, ''Shall we begin for the last time?'' I ask with a heavy heart.

''Yeah'' The guys nod as they sit next to me,

''Demigoth C Emo.. er.. Happy Birthday from the 2nd of September.. sorry it's a little late'' I blush, The guys laugh a little. ''Write Renee Write.. wow.. there's a lot here.. I'm sorry that it has to end.. I'm sorry for upsetting you as well. What do you mean you LIVED for this story? Please don't die! Trust me I'm gonna miss the crazy adventures too!'' I laugh, ''Try not to cry.. We're all still here to talk to you.. any time you wanna talk to me or the guys just PM me and I'll go to New York and force them to write back''

''We may have to disable the portal'' Mikey whispers to Don, ''Do we really want her coming in all the time?''

''Shut up'' I laugh, ''I won't be over all the time.. just sometimes'' I shake my head with a smile, ''Anyway, Raph and I tried to watch the things you told us to but I couldn't find any websites that didn't cost me to watch them. sorry. Donnie, What was your weirdest dream?''

''Em...'' Don frowns, ''Probably the one where all my inventions began worshiping me and my brothers..''

''That is weird'' Leo frowns, ''When did you have that?''

''when I first built the Shellraiser'' Don shrugs.

''ok...'' I giggle, ''and have you ever taken the time to just chill with 2K3 Donnie?''

''No actually I haven't'' Don shakes his head, ''I wish I could''

''I bet you do'' I nod, ''ok.. we need to sing itsy bitsy spider with all the moves'' I explain, ''I'll sing you guys do the moves''

''YAY!'' Mikey grins, the guys ge up and I start to sing;

**''Itsy bitsy spider climbed up the water spout,**

**Down came the rain and washed the spider out.**

**Up came the sun and dried up all the rain,**

**then itsy bitsy spider climbed up the spout again.'' **I finish with a large grin,

''I think it's sad that you know the lyrics off by heart'' Raph smirks,

''Well it's not exactly difficult'' I shrug with a smile, the others nod. ''Leo- have you seen the video for Miley Cyrus' performance at the VMA's? Try to watch it without cringing. (I'm quite sure you'll fail this one.)'' I load the video on youtube and we all watch it.

''Oh yeah I've seen this before'' Leo shook his head, ''It's.. weird''

''why does she keep sticking her tongue out?'' Mikey asks confused,

''don't ask'' I chuckle. ''Mikey- my cat just had kittens and one looks like a little Klunk. I thought you may want to know.''

''AWWWW!'' Mikey grins.

''Anyhow, what's the first thing that comes to your mind when I say "yarn"?'' I ask.

''Kittens..'' Mikey smiles,

''do you ever wish you had hair and ears?'' i ask with a smile,

''No'' Raph sneers, ''ears look stupid and hair would just get in the way''

''Ears look stupid?'' I ask unbelievingly, I put a hand to one of my ears and frown, ''I've never really thought about it..''

''You're ears are weird'' Raph smirks, ''They're small and pointy''

''Are you saying I have elf ears?'' I ask with a raised eyebrow,

''yes''

''Don't listen to him dudette, your ears are cute'' Mikey smiles warmly, I blush a little,

''Thanks Mikey'' I grin before turning to Raph and sticking my tongue out at him.

''Ran- do you collect anything? Any hidden talents?'' I frown, ''I don't have any hidden talents as far as I know.. would you class being able to draw manga a talent? probably not.. I've collected tmnt action figures but i'm outta money so that's on hold.. no I don't really collect things.. I have a habit of loving something for a while and eventually getting bored of it''

The guys look at me in worry,

''What?'' I ask,

''will you get bored of us?'' Mikey asks sadly, I frown,

''I'm usually bored of whatever I'm doing by now but I still love you guys.. I still love writing.. So I think you guys and writing might last for a long time'' I laugh. The guys smile at me.

''Now all we have to do is the Hokey Cokey'' I laugh we all get up and stand in a line, we all begin to sing,

**''Put your right arm in. **

**Your right arm out.**

**in, out, in, out shake it all about.**

**You do the Hokey Cokey and you turn around**

**That's what it's all about! Hey!**

**Oh.. Hokey Cokey Cokey**

**Oh.. Hokey Cocey Cokey**

**Oh.. Hokey Cokey Cokey**

**Knees bent arms raised Rah! Rah! Rah!''**

**''Put your left arm in. **

**Your left arm out.**

**in, out, in, out shake it all about.**

**You do the Hokey Cokey and you turn around**

**That's what it's all about! Hey!**

**Oh.. Hokey Cokey Cokey**

**Oh.. Hokey Cocey Cokey**

**Oh.. Hokey Cokey Cokey**

**Knees bent arms raised Rah! Rah! Rah!''**

**''Put your right leg in. **

**Your right leg out.**

**in, out, in, out shake it all about.**

**You do the Hokey Cokey and you turn around**

**That's what it's all about! Hey!**

**Oh.. Hokey Cokey Cokey**

**Oh.. Hokey Cocey Cokey**

**Oh.. Hokey Cokey Cokey**

**Knees bent arms raised Rah! Rah! Rah!''**

**''Put your left leg in. **

**Your left leg out.**

**in, out, in, out shake it all about.**

**You do the Hokey Cokey and you turn around**

**That's what it's all about! Hey!**

**Oh.. Hokey Cokey Cokey**

**Oh.. Hokey Cocey Cokey**

**Oh.. Hokey Cokey Cokey**

**Knees bent arms raised Rah! Rah! Rah!'' **We burst out laughing and lie on the floor together,

''That was fun!'' Mikey giggles,

''I haven't done that in years!'' I laugh, We all grin at each other. ''next- Iloveraphael; Tell Raph I love him and Please tell me you're doing a sequel!''

''It depends'' I shrug, ''If these guys wanna do a sequel then I will happily write another one.. but.. I don't know when that'll be.. or if we'll do it'' I explain.

''Sounds fun!'' Mikey grins, Don nods enthusiastically,

''We'll see'' leo smiles softly, Raph smiles at Leo.

''TurtlesForeva; How would the guys look in glasses'' I grin and grab four sets of glasses and put them on the turtles.

Raph and Mikey really don't suit them! leo suits them but he's nothing like Don. Donnie looks like a hot nerd! He looks super intelligent (cause he is) and super hot! (which he is but now he looks even hotter than usual!)

''Wow.. Donnie..'' I breathe, my heart beats loudly as he grins showing me his gap.

''What?'' He asked with a laugh, ''Do I really look that bad?''

''No.. You look.. Wow'' I breathe, Mikey looks a little jealous. A small blush comes to Don's cheeks and he bows his head slightly in embarrassment.

''DUDE! STOP FLIRTING WITH HER! I THOUGHT YOU LIKED APRIL!'' Mikey yelped,

''I'm not flirting Mikey!'' Don snapped as he blushed furiously.

''Calm down'' I shake my head,

''B-But dudette!'' Mikey stutters before turning away, I frown and turn him around forcefully before kissing him on the cheek.

''You will always be my favourite! Nobody can replace you!'' I insist, Mikey smiles a little and kisses me on the lips. I pat his cheek before going back to my phone and scrolling down.

''Dragon-Cutie We- i mean.. I will read the story later on today.. We have a lot to get through just now'' I smile, ''magicreader123.. Thank you.. When I first read this review it actually made me cry, I'm SO glad you enjoyed it! I mean.. That was the whole reason for me writing it was to make people happy after a hard day or during class or when you're dreading the next day.. guys.. magicreader123 loves you and wished you luck with the Shredder which I'm assuming is now gone?'' I ask hopefully, hey all look a little ashamed.

''Well... not.. exactly'' Leo rubs the back of his neck. ''You may have noticed that Master Splinter isn't here..''

''Yeah! Where is he?'' i ask worriedly,

''Shredder has him..'' Raph growls angrily, ''And Fearless made us leave him!''

''I'm sure he had a good reason!'' I say calmly though inside I'm freaking out.

''I did! If we tried to save him at that moment we'd all be killed!'' Leo insists, ''I didn't want to but-...'' Leo sighed sadly.

''The burden of being a leader'' I shake my head and hug Leo. ''Don't worry guys.. I'm sure he's ok and you'll get him back soon! I'll help ya if you'd like''

''No.. It's too dangerous'' Donnie shook his head.

''We should be planning now!'' Raph growls at his brothers.

''We promised to come here and do the chat remember?'' Mikey frowns, ''Plus it gets us in a good mood!''

''Wait a minute...'' I frown and limp over to the portal, ''I'll be back in a mo'' I go through the portal and appear in a cell. I'm in the foot tower and I can see Splinter in the corner meditating.

''Hello miss Ran'' He smiles and stands up. ''It is good to see you again'' We hug and i lead him to the portal,

''Good to see you're alright'' I smile, ''I forgot my portal could do this kinda thing.. Sorry for the wait''

''it is no problem'' Splinter replies as we walk through the portal back to my room. we come through and the turtles hug their father, I stand back and watch with a small smile.

''Thanks Ran!'' Mikey and Raph grin,

''No problemo'' I grin back.

''We can carry on then'' Don nods happily as we all sit down together.

''Ok'' I smile, ''Hi; i dare you to give each turtle a goodbye kiss from me'' I kiss each of the turtles then sit down again, Mikey's left blushing. ''Pikachufalls9; Donnie have you read the Percy Jackson books?''

''No I haven't.. I might try to read one though they look quite good'' Don nods,

''I dare Raph to act BFF middle school friendly to fishface'' I laugh, Raph growls a little as Fishface walks in.

''Hello turtles.. and who is this?'' he asks with a thick accent,

''you were so much hotter as a human'' I frown, ''Shame you're an ugly piece of sushi''

''shut up Pipsqueak'' Fishface growls,

''wha-?'' I cock my head to the side and frown at him, ''Pipsqueak? really?''

''If I get bitten again it's on you'' Raph growls quietly to me before storming up to fishface. ''Hey hey!''

''Huh?'' Fishface says confused, Raph sighs angrily before putting on a fake grin,

''We need to get friendship bracelets! and we need to do each others hair!'' Raph smirks,

''What hair?'' Fishface asks in shock, he has no idea what's happening. The rest of us are just laughing way too hard.

''What are you doing here!'' I look up to see Dogpound walk in and frown at Fishface, ''Master Shredder said we weren't to leave the dojo!''

''AWWW! IT'S DOGPOUND!'' I grin before flying towards him and leaping onto his back to hug him.

''huh?'' he looks up at me in confusion.

''LOOK AT THE WIDDLE DOGGY!'' I giggle, ''You is so cute!''

''Stop talking in doggy-talk and get off!'' Dogpound yelps, I cling on with a grin.

''You are such a cutie!'' I smile as I bury my face in his fur, ''You even SMELL like a puppy!''

''I'm not a puppy!'' Dogpound growls, I smirk and scratch behind his ear. He stops struggling and a relaxed smile comes to his face. ''That's nice... a little higher.. lower.. there.. perfect'' I use both hand to scratch now and he falls to the floor and pants happily, his tail wags like it's on a spring.

''Aww'' I smile, i look up to see the others watching me with strange looks on their faces.

''Ickle pup-pup wanna biscuit?'' I ask, Dogpound snaps out of his happy daze and shakes me off. I land on the floor with a yelp.

''NO I DON'T WANNA BISCUIT!'' He yells in embarrassment, ''Come on Xever.. lets go'' The two walk to the portal,

''So... You like being scratched huh puppy-dog?'' Xever asks with a smirk,

''Shut up!'' Chris snaps as they disappear.

''YOW! OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWWW!'' I yelp and hop around the room causing the five mutants to jump with fright.

''WHAT? WHAT IS IT?'' Mikey yelps as he looks around him for an attacker.

''Doggy dropped me and I landed on my sore foot'' I pout, ''He's a bad doggy''

''Why did you play with him in the first place?'' Don asks in confusion,

''yeah..'' Leo frowns, ''That was a little weird''

''he's the enemy Ran'' Raph shakes his head, ''And you offer his a dog biscuit''

''That was very irresponsible, you could have been hurt'' Splinter says sternly,

''I was hurt'' I frown, ''Oh and Mikey, you can use that stuff against him''

''sweet!'' Mikey grins as he punches the air,

''back to business.. I have a feeling I may have missed out a few.. I forgot to save some of them.. Should we do dares that were for the other chapter?'' i ask,

''If ya want to.. this is the last time after all'' Mikey shrugs.

''We'll do some of them'' I nod, ''Iloveraphael.. oh my god.. you really need to be careful! Don't hurt yourself please!'' I beg. the others look at the review. ''And don't kill yourself even if you're just joking please don't! If you ever feel like hurting yourself or.. worse then PLEASE talk to someone about it! If you don't really have anyone then you're free to PM me to rant out your problems and, This is gonna sound both Corny and Cheesy but whenever you feel sad, hurt, angry or any other emotions like this just remember that you're amazing and that there is always someone that'll be there for you. Someone else may be going through the same thing as you or something worse and always think positive! Thank the lord that you have what you have, there are people who are worse off than you.''

''That was cheesy dudette'' Mikey smirks,

''I'M JUST TRYING TO HELP!'' I yell, ''i know how these people feel... but I'm not going into details..'' I look away from the mutants shocked looks and face the computer. ''Serously though.. if you ever need to talk to someone I'm here for you.. I may not reply immediately but I will reply'' I blush.

''What do ya mean you understand?'' Raph growls suspiciously,

''Oh calm down will ya?'' I snap, ''I said I didn't wanna talk about it besides.. I'm better now, ever since I started writing this story I've been so much happier''

''I wanna keep it going'' Mikey pouts, ''If it makes you better''

''We'll see Mikey..'' leo insists, ''It's up to the readers and Ran if we make a sequel but if I were you Ran.. I'd catch up on your other stories before even thinking about it''

''Will do leo'' I smile gratefully,

''toomanyobsessionstocount; It was the current Doctor that visited.. and if we have another party you are ALL welcome to join us! Imagine all the readers and the turtles partying together at my place'' I grin, ''And I think people still would've shipped Apriltello if the cartoon hadn't introduced it.. cause they're so perfect for each other that a lot of people would realise it and put them together''

Donnie blushes a little and we all smirk at him, even Master Splinter!

''you know.. i might make a sequel when the new season of TMNT comes out'' I smile, ''I can't believe it.. i haven't even finished this one and I'm already thinking of a sequel!'' The guys smile at me, ''14rosie14; what you guys name your kids?''

''Em..'' Mikey frowns, ''If a girl? Katrina if a boy... Lucas.. OR LUCIUS LIKE THAT KID FROM THE HORROR GAME!''

''A girl.. Sam'' Raph nods, ''A boy?... Rocky''

''A boy.. James and a girl.. Sasha'' Donnie smiles,

''Usagi if it's a boy.. and Lotus if it were a girl'' Leo says.

''I actually have three names'' I blush, ''Lilly, Rose and Tom.. I think you know the other fandoms i'm in from those names.. but I like the name Felix and Micheal'' I add as a second thought.

''darkangel983; I will answer one of your questions.. My favourite Pewdiepie video of all time is the bloody trapland one he played with Cry! but a Pewdie one on his own is either Lucius or Amnesia.. but there is a Pewdiepie music video that is hilarious! it is Pewdiepie but it's not on his channel it's called ; It's R*ping time! It's from the game Ao oni.. you should look it up except replace the astrix (star.. i wasn't sure if that's how you spell it) with the actual letter'' I explain, ''It's the one with three Ao Oni heads''

I freeze, the guys look at me sadly.

''W-Well... that's all we have time for... I- I guess this is it.. the last chapter is over...'' I gulp, ''i can't believe it''

''me neither'' Mikey shakes his head sadly,

''The end of an era'' Don breathes.

''Well.. Let's finish this off in style!'' I grin, ''First we will sing a bit of an awesome Scottish song then sing a song that everybody should know! well.. at least the British people should.. not sure about thew others..''

''What's the Scottish song?'' Raph asks worriedly,

''It's called Loch Lomond, I have so many awesome memories from primary school with this song! let's sing'' I grin, You should here the tune!

**''By on Bonnie banks**

**By on Bonnie brae.**

**Where the sun shines**

**On loch Lomond.''**

**''Where me and my true love**

**Spent many days**

**on the banks of Loch Lomond''**

**''Where we parted**

**In yon shady glen**

**On the steep sides **

**of Ben Lomond.''**

**''LET'S HERE YE!''**

**''YOU'LL TAKE THE HIGH ROAD**

**AND I'LL TAKE THE LOW ROAD**

**AND I'LL BE IN SCOTLAND **

**A'FORE YOU**

**WHERE ME AND MY TRUE LOVE**

**WILL NEVER MEET AGAIN**

**ON THE BONNIE, BONNIE BANKS OF LOCH LOMOND!'' **We grin at each other, ''it's a long song so that's all we'll sing of it but this next one is one i want you guys, the readers, to sing at the top of your lungs no matter where you are! Even in you're in the middle of a library or class! SING!

**''When I wake up**

**Well I know I'm gonna be**

**i'm gonna be the man to wake up next to you''**

**''When I go out**

**Well I know I'm gonna be **

**I'm gonna be the man that goes along with you''**

**''When I get drunk**

**Well I know I'm gonna be**

**I'm gonna be the man that get drunk next to you''**

**''And you I haver **

**well I know i'm gonna be**

**I'm gonna be the man that's haverin' to you''**

**''but I would walk 500 miles **

**and i would walk 500 more**

**Just to be the man that walked a thousand miles**

**to fall down at your door!''**

**''When I'm workin'**

**Cause i know I'm gonna be**

**I'm gonna be the man that's workin' hard for you''**

**''and when the money**

**Which is for the work I do **

**I'll pass almost every penny onto you''**

**''When I come home,**

**When I come home!**

**Oh I know I'm gonna be**

**I'm gonna be the man that's coming home to you''**

**''And if I grow old**

**then I know I'm gonna be **

**I'm gonna be the man who's growing old wi you''**

**''But i would walk 500 miles **

**and I would walk 500 more**

**Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles **

**to fall down at your door.''**

**''dadadada dadadada**

**da dadadadadaaala**

**dadadada dadadada**

**dadadada dadadada**

**da dadadadadadaaala''**

**''When I'm lonely**

**well I know I'm gonna be**

**I'm gonna be the man who's lonely without you''**

**''And when I'm dreaming**

**well i know I'm gonna dream**

**i'm gonna dream about times when I'm with you''**

**''When I go out**

**When I go out**

**well I know I'm gonna be **

**I'm gonna be the man who goes along wi you''**

**''and when I come home**

**and when I come home**

**I know I'm gonna be**

**I'm gonna be the man who comes back home to you''**

**''I'm gonna be the man who's coming home... to you''**

**''But I would walk 500 miles **

**and I would walk 500 more**

**just to be the man who walked a thousand miles **

**to fall down at your door''**

**''dadadada dadadada**

**dadadada dadadada**

**da dadadadadaalalaa**

**dadadada dadadada**

**dadadada dadadada**

**da dadadadadaalalaa!'' **We grin at each other again and burst out laughing,

''Well that's a good way to end it!'' Mikey smiles.

''THIS IS MY LAST CHANCE!'' Shredder screams as he leaps through the portal and dashes towards me with his sword pointed in front.

''YABADABADOOOOO!'' I yell as i duck under him and punch his butt

''OW!'' Shredder growls I spray perfume in his eyes and push him back through the portal as 2K3 Donnie comes through.

''What the?'' He frowns,

''Hey Don'' I wave, ''What's up?''

''W-Well.. I have some bad news'' He stutters, ''Renet know that you're finished with the story and she want to take your portal away''

''WHAT!? NO! SHE CAN'T! I DID A BUNCH OF WEIRD STUFF FOR HER TO LET ME GET IT!'' I insist.

''she doesn't want you travelling to dangerous lands unsupervised'' 2K3 Don explains, ''i'm so sorry''

''Aw man..'' i shake my head sadly, I say goodbye to the 2K12 gang for the last time and they leave through the portal.. Now I can never see them again..

''Yeah right'' I laugh as 2K3 Don leaves, ''MIKEY!'' I call, 2K7 Mikey jogs through the portal to see me,

''What's up?''

''No not you!'' i insist and shove him back through, ''2K3 Mikey comes through''

''hey Dudette'' He grins,

''yes! You are the one I wanted.. youre friends with Renet right?'' i ask,

''Yeah'' 2K3 Mikey nods,

''Great! You can help me convince her to let me keep my portal!'' I grin Mikey nods happily, ''Let's go!'' We both jump through the portal.

**NOTICE**

**I am going on an adventure with the gorgeous 2K3 Mikey, i may write about it when I get back depending what happens. **

**Until then though.. Thank you for reading this until the end! thanks for getting involved and giving me enthusiastic reviews! This was a great story to write, it's full of memories that I was able to share with you.**

**Thank you**

**Love from**

**Ran (Katy), Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey and Hamato Yoshi (Master Splinter)**

**And everyone else! **

**xxx**


End file.
